We May Be Messed Up But Atleast We Have Each Other
by Not-Completely-Insane
Summary: Nero loves Dante, but does Dante feel the same? Angry with the other, Nero takes a job with Lady only to be trapped in another world. With struggling with his past, will Dante be able to save him or will he just abandon him? HARD M Vergil/Dante  Dante/Ner
1. Our Sick Story Thus Far

Hello! Razor here! It's been forever since I actually wrote a fic…for everyone who knows me I tend to start fics, try to finish them, lose things, and then just don't rewrite…BUT NOW I HAVE A FLASHDRIVE! WOO!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DMC! Wish I did but I don't…(cries) sniffle…if I did own it, then it wouldn't be the amazing game series it is…It would be pwp. All. The. Way…now if only I could write sex scenes without feeling awkward…must work on that…

Author Notes: first attempt at a DMC fic…my friend has recently gotten into it (like obsessively) and has dragged me into her obsession. She gave me the idea for this when she was telling me about her complaining to another friend about getting grounded from her game for saying that Nero has "daddy issues"…it was the first insult that came to mind so it stuck apparently… anyway apparently her friend mentioned something about Sparda molesting Dante and Vergil and she fangasmed… she has issues…love you though Kit :3

I don't actually have a story line for this…I'm just going with it…I know, horrible right? So this may not get updated as much as I would like but I shall try! I promise! *cough*reviews help*cough*

This is also NOT going to be them just as kids…I actually am working on this…I know, amazing right? Although this is practically the only thought that has gone into this so far…

This IS going to be slightly AU…and may be a little OOC since I'm really new to DMC…I hope it's not bad…

ENJOY!  
>_<p>

"Daddy, stop…" Dante whimpered, trying to shift away from the older man touching him. He hated it when this man undressed him. He hated this man touching him. It made him uncomfortable, especially since he knew he would do a lot worse.

"Shut up Dante." Vergil hissed from beside him, "Do you want to make him angrier?"

Dante bit his lip to keep himself quiet as he tightened his grip on his twin brother's hand. Vergil had already had this punishment. If his brother could take it then so could he. But the pain shot up his spine as the older man pushed his throbbing member inside of the smaller boy.

Dante jerked, his eyes going impossibly wide before they snapped shut. He could feel Vergil sliding his thumb over his knuckles, trying to comfort him, and it would have worked had the pain not pulled him from the safety of his mind.

"Daddy!" Dante yelled when the man started to thrust. In…out…in…out…faster and faster and faster—

Dante screamed again and tried to push the older man off of him. He knew he couldn't, he knew he was too weak, but still he tried. The man just smirked at his son's pathetic attempts to get free. Tears rolled down the child's cheeks as the pain engulfed him. He could feel Vergil nuzzle his neck in an attempt to let him know he was still there. It didn't comfort Dante as it would have if this were a nightmare. Vergil could always pull him away from unwanted dreams. But this wasn't a bad dream, this was real, and Dante knew Vergil could never save him without getting hurt himself.

He gasped as white hot suddenly filled him. He looked up at the man and shuddered as he pulled out of him. When the older man stepped away from them, Vergil wasted no time in pulling Dante against himself. They watched as the man dressed himself, his eyes never leaving the two children.

"You were both so good. I'm proud of you boys." He said as he made his way to the two brothers.

He reached down and picked up Dante, holding him up high in the air. He smiled, almost lovingly, at the young boy. Dante merely whimpered. He was still naked and felt so cold, so frozen in fear, and he hurt.

"Daddy?" Dante asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"I'm so proud of you Dante." The man said as he pulled him close and kissed his lips before pulling away. "You barely spoke at all."

Dante gave a faint, shaky smile. He didn't want his father to be angry again.

"Sparda!" a woman's voice could be heard from downstairs. "I'm home! Can you help me with the groceries please?"

Sparda sighed as he heard his wife's voice.

"Your mother is calling for me. You boys play nice and remember…" he trailed off as he gave them an expectant look.

"Don't tell mother." Vergil finished. "We know father, don't worry."

He gave the man a small, forced smile. He couldn't look away from his father and twin. He wanted him to put his brother down and leave. He wasn't worried about their mother; their father truly loved her and wouldn't hurt her. But they were a different story. He and Dante were merely tools to relieve his sexual frustration and pent up rage, which he had a lot of.

Sparda finally put Dante down and Vergil rushed to his brother. They watched their father walk out of the room. As soon as the door closed they let their tears flow freely. Dante buried his face in Vergil's chest as Vergil hid his face in Dante's hair. Their sobs were silently as they knew better than to make noise, but they couldn't hide the shaking of their bodies.

"It's ok Dante." Vergil whispered, pulling his brother closer against him. "Let's go get a shower."

"But it's only 4 'o clock." Dante replied after peeking up at the clock on their dresser. "She'll think something's wrong and daddy will—"

"I'll tell mother I'm not feeling well. She'll understand."

Dante gave Vergil a small smile. "Tell mommy _I'm_ not feeling well. That's more believable."

Vergil felt the corners of his lips turn up. "You're right. Then she'll pamper you. She likes doing that."

"She likes loving you too Vergil." Dante said as he pulled away and stood up.

Vergil rolled his eyes and took Dante's hand. "I know that, but you actually let her 'cause you're a momma's boy."

Dante pouted but tightened his grip on his brother's hand. "So? I love mommy."

"I love mother too." Vergil replied. "Now lean against me in case she sees us going down the hall."

Dante nodded and leaned his head on Vergil's shoulder. He closed his eyes and clung to Vergil. After peeking out of the room, they walked silently but quickly down the hall towards the bathroom. Vergil opened the door and let Dante go in first before he followed after him.

"Mother, we're getting a shower! Dante isn't feeling well!"

He quickly shut the door before she could respond but he could still hear her heading towards the stairs. Dante already had the shower on and was standing under the hot spray. He sighed. Dante always put the water on scorching how. He knew hot his brother felt but he also knew that hot water wasn't going to wash anything away.

"Dante—"

"Boys?" their mother called as she knocked on the door. "What's wrong with Dante?"

"He says his stomach hurts. Vergil quickly answered as he stepped into the shower, turning the water temperature down to a more tolerable one. Dante didn't complain, just merely leaned his back against his twin's chest while Vergil wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"When you two are done, call me so I can check on Dante, alright Vergil?"

"Alright mother." Vergil answered. He closed his eyes as he heard the woman walk away back downstairs.

"Vergil?" Dante whispered as he looked up at his twin.

"Yes, Dante?" Vergil replied although he already knew what Dante was going to ask.

"Kiss me?"

Vergil gave his twin a small smile before he pressed his lips to his. Dante let his eyes drift closed as he returned the kiss. They stood still for a moment, their bodies pressed together and their lips connected, until Vergil pushed Dante against the wall and slid his tongue along his lower lip. Dante mewled happily and parted his lips, rolling his tongue over Vergil's. Vergil lifted Dante up while Dante wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and moaned.

"Vergil." Dante whispered against his twin's lips. "Please."

Vergil knew what he wanted for he too wanted to forget, but he couldn't give his brother what he craved. He knew they shouldn't even be kissing as they were but he couldn't control the need.

"Not today, Dante." Vergil mumbled as he pulled away from the other boy.

Dante whimpered as he tried to kiss Vergil again, but Vergil wouldn't let him.

"Dante, no." Vergil sighed as he put Dante down. "I want it too, but it won't help us."

"Yes it will." Dante insisted. "I love you Vergil. Anything you do to me will be ok with me. Please."

Vergil sighed once again. He knew Dante would beg for him, he always did, and as always Vergil would give in, but Vergil was exhausted both physically and emotionally. He didn't feel up to it as the other boy did.

"Dante—"

"Vergil."

Vergil gazed into Dante's eyes. He could see the emotion, the need, swirling around in the beautiful orbs. How could he deny his brother anything? He closed his eyes and turned his head away, a mumbled "fine" being heard over the water. Dante grinned and hugged Vergil tightly before pressing his lips to his twin's in a heated kiss. Vergil returned the kiss, quickly dominating it as he pulled the other boy to him. He groaned softly as he felt Dante caress his already hard member.

"Dante." He gasped, his hips bucking towards the contact.

Dante just smiled against his lips as he continued to stroke his brother. He whined when Vergil pulled his hand away, but quickly melted into Vergil as his brother began to touch him. He rocked his hips as he felt Vergil's other hand snake around to his backside. He moaned when he felt his twin push a finger inside his entrance.

"V…Vergil." Dante whispered as Vergil gently thrust his finger in and out of him. He fisted his hands against Vergil's shoulders as Vergil began to trail kisses down his jaw.

"Is this what you wanted Dante?" Vergil smirked as he bit Dante's neck. He knew he drew blood when he tasted the all too familiar metallic taste that came with the red liquid. Hopefully it would heal before tomorrow, before their father came to punish them once more just as he did every other day.

"Yes…Vergil, yes…" Dante whispered as he tilted his head back so his brother could have better access to his neck. "Vergil?"

"Yes, Dante?" Vergil continued to place small kisses along his twin's neck and collar.

"C-can you…hurry up and get in me?" Dante asked as he fisted his hands in his brother's hair.

Vergil frowned as he looked up at his twin. "It'll hurt if I don't stretch you first."

Dante just shook his head and smiled. "You won't hurt me Vergil. I know you won't."

Vergil nodded once before he stood straight to kiss Dante's lips. Dante instantly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. He gulped as Vergil picked him up to be able to get better access. Dante gasped and broke the kiss as Vergil slid slowly into him. Vergil paused as Dante tensed around him.

"Tell me when Dante." Vergil whispered into his hair.

Dante nodded as he forced himself to relax. "M-move." He breathed as he rocked his hips into his brother's.

Vergil gripped Dante's hips and slowly began to thrust into him. He listened to every moan, every gasp, just to make sure that Dante wasn't in pain. He didn't want to hurt his twin; their father did enough of that.

"Vergil!" Dante whimpered as he met the other's thrusts, trying to get him deeper. He stroked himself as the pressure built up in his lower belly. He gasped when he felt Vergil's hand cover his own, his quick and short strokes being replaced with long, firm ones.

"Dante." Vergil whispered. "Cum for me."

Dante whined as Vergil pushed himself deeper and hit his prostate. "Th-there! Vergil!" Dante called.

Vergil smirked and continued to hit that sweet spot within his twin. He groaned and covered Dante's mouth with his own as his brother nearly screamed his name and came all over their chests and stomachs. Vergil came shortly after. Dante leaned his head on Vergil's shoulder as Vergil slumped against the wall, pinning Dante between himself and the hard surface.

Dante half grinned and kissed Vergil's neck before wrapping his arms around the other boy. "Thank you Vergil. I feel so much better."

Vergil returned the hug and nuzzled the boy. "Anything for you Dante."

Vergil placed Dante back down and shut off the water. He grabbed them both a towel, wrapping his around his waist and Dante's over his shoulders. Dante pouted.

"I'm not a girl Verge. I can have it around my waist too." Dante mumbled as he started to fix his towel. Vergil stopped him.

"The bite." Vergil said quietly. "Keep it hidden in case mother or father sees us before we get dressed."

Dante nodded in understanding, adjusting his towel so it draped once more over his shoulders. He reached out his hand and smiled when Vergil instantly took it and intertwined their fingers. They walked back to their room and dressed themselves before Dante situated himself in bed. Vergil went to the door.

"Mother, we're done!" he called to their mother who was up the stairs in a flash.

She walked into the room, Vergil following close behind, and went to the bed. She felt Dante's forehead and sighed in relief.

"Well you don't have a fever. What's wrong baby?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his soaked hair.

"My belly hurts." Dante replied, his voice small as to help with the act. A small smile formed on his face. "I feel better now though. Vergil took care of me."

Their mother smiled as she kissed his forehead. "I know. Vergil does a good job looking after you, doesn't he?"

Dante nodded and she kissed his forehead again before standing. "If you need anything, you call me." She said sternly before ruffling his hair. She turned to Vergil and smiled lovingly at him before kissing his forehead also. "And you keep taking care of your brother like you always do."

"I will mother." Vergil replied. He smiled faintly and his mother ruffled his hair before she made her way to the door.

"I'll start supper in about an hour. I'll call you when it's ready." And with that she shut the door.

Vergil climbed into the bed beside his brother and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close against his chest.

"I love you Vergil." Dante whispered as he buried his face in his chest.

"I love you too Dante." Vergil replied just as softly as his twin. He hid his face in Dante's hair and sighed softly, relaxing against the other boy.

It wasn't soon before they both fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Ok…the whole biting thing…I just love the idea of marking one's chosen mate…I think it's just the cutest thing on the planet…so yes. Vergil marked Dante as HIS mate :3 cute, right?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! With how stupid I am (I chose all smart people classes this year and I'm not smart) along with no set story line it may be forever before I actually update but I really do appreciate the people who read this!

I accept praise, criticism (as long as it allows me to improve), questions, credit/debit, and cash ^-^ (Just kidding on the credit/debit and cash…DON'T send me money…I'm pretty sure it's illegal to make a profit off of this AND get money from people from the interweb…but the other things are appreciated!)

I will answer questions in the next chapter OR in a private message. Just let me know which you want. If you don't specify which you prefer, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter.

Thanks a bunch,  
>~Razor<p> 


	2. My First Kiss

Chapter 2…wow…how did I get this far? I'd like to thank the little people…and all of the wonderful people who reviewed…this is just…so emotional for me…nah just kidding! But I do thank the people who read and reviewed! I really do appreciate it ;)

IMPORTANT: In the last chapter I realized I didn't make this clear…last chapter was like a scene from the past…

In this I'm going to say Dante's about 32…not sure if that's his actual age or even if that's close but in this that's his age…Nero is seventeen…not sure if that's even close either but oh well!

Now for my boyfriend Conner to do the disclaimer for me!

Conner: I finally get to say something! Even if it if the disclaimer…Disclaimer: he still doesn't own DMC…wish I could say he did…but he doesn't…so I laugh at him (laugh with me)

(Still Conner): this is a big M by the way…my little boy is getting better at this

Razor: / Conner! Last time you get to say anything!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Dante.<em>

Dante cuddled closer to Vergil, hiding his face in his brother's chest.

_Dante._

Dante pulled the blankets tighter around himself and…he opened his eyes. Where was Vergil? He was just there. He looked around his bedroom. His brother's stuff was gone and so was Vergil. He bit his lip.

"Vergil?" he called softly as he stood up from his bed.

_Dante!_

He spun around as he heard his name. "V-vergil?" he said once more before he screamed "Vergil!" as the walls began to close in on him. "Vergil! Please!" He ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He whimpered as he pounded on the walls.

_Dante!_

He ran back to the bed and covered his head. He curled in on himself as much as he could. "Vergil." He whimpered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

_Dante! Get up!_

"Vergil." He said with a smile as he turned around. It soon vanished as he saw it was not Vergil but his father. "Da—"

Dante was cut off by a harsh slap to his face. He whimpered as he reached for his aching cheek. He looked up at the older man and whimpered.

"Daddy, please…" Dante whispered as he felt tears form in his eyes. He wanted Vergil. He wanted to know where he was, how to get to him, and if he was alright. He didn't want this man in front of him to be here.

"Shut your mouth boy." Sparda growled as he picked Dante up by his nightshirt and slammed him repeatedly into the wall.

Dante could feel the air get knocked out of him and the burning of his lungs trying to get oxygen. He grabbed pathetically at his father's wrist, but it did nothing. He felt blood drip down the back of his head as it continuously hit the hard surface behind him. He closed his eyes tightly, whimpers of pain escaping his lips before he screamed.

"Vergil!"

_Dammit, Dante! Wake up!_

"Vergil!" Dante screamed as his eyes shot open and he fell out of the chair he had been sleeping in. He quickly glanced around the room before calming down.

"Dammit, Kid! I'm trying to sleep!" He growled although there was no anger behind it.

Nero put his hands up defensively. "Hey. You were screaming in your sleep. I just figured you'd want to wake up." He said before he paused. "You ok?"

Dante nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, just great." He replied as he grinned. "Were you worried?"

Dante laughed as Nero's cheeks turned a faint red. "O-of course not!" Nero spit out before crossing his arms. "Why would I be? It was just annoying."

Dante rolled his eyes but his smile remained. "I think we need pizza." He said as he plopped back in his seat, kicking the phone into his hand in the process. "I'm starving."

Nero sighed as he fell back into the couch. "Pizza again? Seriously?" he sighed once more as Dante ignored him in favor of ordering the pizza. Since he began living here at Devil May Cry three months ago, all they had eaten was pizza and strawberry sundaes. Once or twice Trish or Lady brought something else like burgers or even salads, but those moments were very few and very far between. When Dante put the phone down he looked up.

"So?" Nero said in hopes that Dante owed the pizza place way too much money to actually be able to get one.

"It'll be here in about twenty minutes." Dante grinned.

Nero groaned and leaned back against the couch. This was it. He was going to die of a pizza over dose. How Dante had managed to survive he'd never know, but he wouldn't be able to make it if he had to eat another pizza.

"Can we _please_ get something else?" Nero whined as he gave Dante a pleading look.

"Nope." Dante replied happily.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating such unhealthy things." A feminine voice said from the doorway.

Dante and Nero looked over at the woman standing there.

"Well hello Lady. What brings you here?" Dante practically purred. Nero groaned.

"Job," Lady said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. "and this." She finished as she tossed a fast food bag at Nero who caught it and grinned. Finally, something that wasn't pizza!

Dante chuckled to himself as Nero practically tore the bag apart to get to the burgers and fries it contained.

"I had pizza ordered." Dante said, as he leaned his chair back on two legs. "So what's this job of yours?"

Lady shrugged. "Just a couple of low class demons downtown. Sounded boring so I don't want it."

"How much it paying?" Dante asked although he knew whatever she said wasn't going to be a lot.

Lady smirked. "You want the job or not?"

Dante sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll take it."

Lady laughed softly to herself. "I figured you would. Well, have fun. I have more important things to be doing at the moment."

"Like what?" Dante asked before he grinned. "That girl that's been following you?"

Lady paused as red covered her cheeks before she glared at Dante. "Will you shut up? That's the _last_ thing I'd want to do with my time and even if that was it, it's none of your business!"

Dante chuckled as Nero looked awkwardly at the floor and ate his cheeseburger.

"So defensive. Can I watch?" Dante laughed before jumping out of his chair as Lady sent a well-aimed shot at him. "Ok, ok. I take it back. Don't destroy my shop."

Lady just 'hmped' as she made her way out of the door. "Just go take care of that demon problem, will ya?" she called over her shoulder as she got on her bike and gunned it down the street.

"So temperamental." Dante said before chuckling to himself. He grabbed his trench coat and Rebellion and made his way to the door. "You coming, Kid?"

Nero looked up and nodded. Standing up and grabbing his Red Queen, he made his way over to Dante to follow him outside. He watched the older man get on his bike as Lady had done before she left. Nero jumped onto the back backwards; he refused to ride conventional bitch.

"Hang on tight." Dante called as he revved up the bike before speeding off, not giving Nero a chance to register what he said.

Nero looked up at the sky as Dante drove down town, lost in thoughts of the older man. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against Dante's without really noticing he was touching the older man. He thought back to just less than an hour ago when Dante had been sleeping. He remembered the tears that streamed down the older man's cheeks, the hopeless expression his face wore. He had never seen Dante like that. It worried him more than he'd like to admit.

Nero sighed and leaned forward slightly to stare down at the asphalt of the road passing beneath them. It had to do with Vergil; that much was obvious. Dante had only screamed his brother's name as he woke up.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Dante elbowed him in the back. He looked over his shoulder at the other man questioningly.

"Get ready." Dante said as he pulled Ebony and Ivory out of their holsters. It never ceased to amaze Nero how the bike always stayed on a straight path even when Dante wasn't steering.

Nero pulled his Blue Rose out of the holster. He could see the demons up ahead. Just a couple his ass! Looks like his thoughts would have to wait. He grinned as he aimed his gun. Dante had already begun to shoot wildly, as was his style, while Nero took a second to aim before shooting madly. He made sure he at least knew where he was shooting instead of wasting bullets.

They drove through the crowd of demons, shooting as many as they could before they got through. Dante paused in his shooting to park the bike before he jumped off and ran at the demons, swinging Rebellion down and slicing into the unfortunate demons that happened to get in front of the massive blade.

Nero watched, mesmerized by the older man as he moved fluidly through the crowd.

"You just gonna watch me, Kid, or are you gonna help?" Dante called over his shoulder as he stabbed his blade into a demon that got close enough to _almost _attack him.

"Oh shut up!" Nero retorted as he grabbed his Red Queen off of his back and began slicing into demons that got near him.

Dante grinned before turning around to finish off the demons in his sight. He wanted to watch Nero, wanted to watch how gracefully he moved, but he couldn't let the kid catch him staring. It would be too awkward and he refused to let the younger boy know he felt something for him before he even knew what he felt.

"Too easy!" Nero called somewhere to his right as the minutes flew by. The demons were weak, but there were so many that it was time consuming.

"Really? You're slowing down Kid!" Dante taunted as he drove on through demon after demon.

Finally, after hours of fighting, they finally finished killing the hoard.

"Woo!" Dante said as he wiped his brow and put Rebellion back on his back and Ebony and Ivory in their holsters. "That was a great workout!"

Nero just gave a half smile as he also put Red Queen on his back and Blue Rose in her holster. "What? Too much for you Old Man?"

"Well having to watch your back the whole time was a pain, Kid." Dante retorted smirking as Nero glared at him.

"Oh, whatever. I pulled my weight just fine." He replied as he jumped on the back of the bike and crossed his arms after he got comfortable.

Dante just chuckled. "Why don't you ever ride the right way?" Dante said nonchalantly as he swung his leg over to climb on.

"I refuse to ride conventional bitch." Nero replied as he yawned and leaned back against Dante to get more comfortable.

Dante just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Turn around. You're gonna fall asleep and fall off."

"I will no—ah!" Nero yelped as Dante turned around and grabbed him, pulling him in front of him.

"What the hell Old Man!" Nero whined as he tried to get off.

"Relax Kid. Enjoy the ride. We're going the long way." Dante half grinned as he revved up the bike and drove off.

Nero blushed. Not only was he extremely close to Dante (he was pressed against the older man's chest) he was riding IN FRONT of him like a LITTLE KID.

"Old Man just let me get back on the back!" Nero complained as he squirmed.

"Nope." Dante grinned. "Now shut up and enjoy the ride Kid."

Dante sped up, weaving in and out of the traffic. He ignored the blaring horns of angry drivers and instead focused on the heat radiating off of the kid sitting in front of him. His scent was intoxicating to Dante and he had to catch himself from burying his face in Nero's hair.

Nero sighed and relaxed against the older man. He leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. He forced himself not to blush when he realized how close his face was to Dante's.

"Happy?" Nero mumbled, not expecting Dante to actually answer.

"Mhm. I'm exploding with joy." He replied with a grin on his face.

Nero blushed and leaned forward so he wasn't pressed against the older man's chest any longer. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Dante just chuckled. "Aw, come on Kid. Don't be like that." He purred as he snaked an arm around the younger boy, causing Nero to blush. Dante couldn't help it; the kid's scent was driving him mad.

"Wh-what…?" Nero stuttered, his breath catching in his throat as Dante ran his hand down his stomach to his waist. "What are you doing?"

"What did I tell you?" Dante hummed, unbuttoning and unzipping Nero's pants as he spoke. "Enjoy the ride."

Nero gasped as Dante slipped his hand down the front of his pants. He fisted his hands, moaning as Dante pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"D-dan…te…" Nero gasped, arching forward as his body shook with pleasure. He clutched at Dante's wrist as Dante ran his thumb over his tip and teased the slit.

Dante smirked as he kissed and nipped the younger boy's neck, causing him to moan. He forced himself to pay attention to the road even though he wanted to pay full attention to Nero and get lost in his smaller body. He squeezed the boy's dick, grinning when Nero's hips jerked forward.

"Dante!" Nero called, his breath coming out in short pants. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached his free hand back to fist in Dante's hair. He wanted to kiss the older man but thought better of it; they were still driving.

Dante groaned low in his throat. He loved the sound of his name on Nero's lips. He squeezed his hardening cock again, delighted when Nero moaned his name once more.

"Louder, Kid." Dante ordered softly. "I can't hear you."

Nero whimpered. He didn't want to be louder; someone might hear him. He knew people could already see what they were doing and it made him uncomfortable as it was. His eyes shot open when Dante began sucking on the soft flesh of his neck. He bucked his hips into Dante's hand wanting to feel more pleasure from the calloused hand than he was getting. He whimpered when the older man's grip loosened.

"Dante!" he whined, gripping the wrist tighter.

"Beg me for it." Dante growled, a husky, possessive tone coating his voice. He turned down another road. They would be back at Devil May Cry in just a few minutes and then he would make the younger scream his name.

"Dante! Please!" Nero half cried, arching his back into Dante's chest as he tried to feel some kind of pressure on his aching member. He moaned loudly as the older man began to stroke him. The pressure built up in his lower belly. He was so close. So, so close.

It took only a few more flicks of the wrist before Nero came in Dante's hand, moaning his name as he released. He hunched forward and panted as his orgasm shook his body. He didn't even notice when they pulled up to Devil May Cry.

Dante stepped off the bike, picking Nero up as he went. Nero leaned his head on Dante's shoulder and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to be carried inside. He looked up at the older man before reaching up and placing a needy kiss on his lips. Dante eagerly returned the kiss as he carried the younger boy to his room. He kicked the door closed and laid Nero on the bed, his lips never breaking from the younger.

"Dante…" Nero whispered when Dante pulled away to trail butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck. He tilted his head up to give the other better access. He didn't know when his coat and shirt were pulled off, nor did he notice his pants and boxers getting thrown on the floor.

"Damn Kid." Dante muttered as he sat back to admire the body beneath him. "Better than I imagined."

Nero blushed at Dante's words and looked away, a small pout on his face. "Yeah, well…you're a little too overdressed." Nero retorted.

Dante half smiled before lightly grabbing the younger boy's wrists. "Help me?"

Nero's face turned bright red as he nodded and began to strip the older man above him. He panted with anticipation as each layer of clothing was removed. When he got rid of the coat and shirt he ran his hands down Dante's chest, memorizing every curve, every muscle.

"Come on, kid." Dante urged, moving his hands farther down his body. "I'm about to explode."

Nero bit his lip and nodded. At this rate he would never stop blushing. He carefully undid Dante's belt and pants, pulling them off painfully slowly. His eyes widened as he saw Dante's proud member.

"It's…huge…" Nero said in disbelief as he shook his head. "it…it's not gonna fit!"

Dante grinned. "You let me worry about that." Dante grinned. "You just enjoy this."

Dante slid his hands down Nero's sides, picking his hips up as he went. He circled a finger around Nero's entrance causing Nero to buck his hips at the strange feeling. He gasped when Dante pushed the finger in. He shifted slightly at the odd feeling, not yet used to the unusual sensation. He moaned as the older man slowly thrust it in and out.

"Dan…Dante…" Nero moaned as he pushed back on Dante's finger.

Dante chuckled softly and slipped in a second, Nero gasping as his hips jerked up. He spread and curled the two fingers, carefully stretching the younger boy beneath him.

"Touch yourself for me Kid." Dante ordered, half smiling when Nero followed the command and began to jerk himself off.

"Not so fast." Dante directed as he placed a hand around Nero's and forced him to slow down.

Nero moaned as Dante made him use long, firm strokes. It was torturously slow but it felt so good. He whimpered when Dante added a third finger. It burned, but felt amazing. He rocked his hips in time with Dante's movements, loving the sensations shooting through his body. His breath caught when Dante hit that wonderful spot within him.

"Th-there! Dante, there!" he half screamed and Dante hit his prostate again. "So close Dante! Please!"

Dante chuckled softly. He couldn't wait any longer either, but he wasn't going to let the Kid know that. He took his time as he pulled his hand away and placed Nero's legs over his shoulders. Nero closed his eyes and fisted his hands in the sheets as Dante slowly slid his dick inside of him.

"N-nn!" Nero whimpered and turned his head away from Dante. It hurt, gods it hurt, but at the same time it felt so incredible he refused to show any pain.

Dante gave him a few seconds before he began to thrust into the younger boy. He continued to stroke Nero's throbbing cock as he pushed himself deeper into the Kid. He slowly kissed and nipped along Nero's neck. He could feel the boy's rapid pulse through the jugular and his demon instincts took over. Without hesitation he opened his mouth and bit deeply into the soft flesh.

Nero's eyes shot open as he screamed. He struggled at first; tried to push the older man off of him as the pain shocked his body. He whimpered a few times before screaming again only to have Dante cover his mouth. Soon Nero's screams died down and were replaced with moans of pleasure. Dante removed his hand from Nero's mouth, enjoying the pleasured sounds coming from the younger boy.

Dante pushed himself deeper into the smaller body under him, trying to find that sweet spot within the younger. When Nero screamed he smirked and pounded into the boy, hitting his prostate every time.

"Dante…Dante…Dante!" Nero screamed as he came, his body jerking as he rode out his orgasm. Dante came soon after, releasing inside of the younger boy.

They both stayed still for a few, long moments, their breaths coming in short, quick pants before Nero spoke.

"Dante…?" he whispered as he tried to force his heavy eyelids to stay open.

"Yeah, Kid?" Dante replied, his voice barely audible.

"I…" '_love you._' Was what he wanted to say but instead said. "That was great."

"Consider it a 'thanks.'" Dante grinned before licking the blood away from Nero's neck, closing his eyes as he savored the intoxicating taste and smell.

Nero moaned softly as he felt Dante's tongue glide over the wound. He didn't know what it was exactly but somehow it made him feel…loved…cared for…_needed_…

"Better stop making sounds like that, Kid." Dante chided although he had a slight grin on his face. "I can go for round two, but I don't think you'd last."

Nero pouted and halfheartedly pushed the older man. "Whatever. Shut up so I can sleep."

Dante rolled his eyes but smiled as he lay beside the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"Whatever you want, Kid."

* * *

><p>-- I…am…MORTIFIED! I cannot believe I WROTE that! Hope it was at least somewhat good...please review and let me know what you think so I at least _feel_ better about this…I can't stop BLUSHING! It's so horrible!

Please review. As you know criticism IS appreciated as long as it helps me in some way. (Telling me something I did wrong IS considered helping). Questions and praise are also greatly accepted.

Thanks for reading. Until next time,

~Razor


	3. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

O.M.G! Chapter 3! ^-^ it rhymed…ignore my loserness…

Thank you every one who took the time to review. I truly appreciate the effort you're putting in to actually keep this stupid, non-thought out, plot less plot filled, spur-of-the-moment story going…although my mind has actually been thinking of things and I actually have a plot idea that may stick! I would tell all of you, but 1. I don't know if it's going to be used, and 2. If it is used that would just give it away…

Disclaimer: I still don't own DMC…*goes to emo corner and cries*

And in case some of you haven't noticed, the chapter titles ARE song titles...which I don't own either by the way

No sex in this chapter…what a shame…well…graphic sex anyway…there's hints just…it's not written…

Anyway! On with chapter 3!

Nero opened his eyes and yawned, stretching as he did so. He rolled over, sighing when he didn't see Dante still sleeping beside him. He knew the older man wouldn't be there when he awoke even before he had fallen asleep. He sighed and stood up before making his way to the dresser and snatching out a change of clothes for the day. After getting a quick shower to wash the previous night's activities off of him, he got dressed and brushed his teeth and hair. He smiled as he saw the bite wound on his neck. He felt weird being happy about being bitten (it was like some cheesy vampire novel) but he enjoyed it none the less.

He walked towards the kitchen, pausing as he heard soft moans and whispered voices. Cocking his head slightly, he leaned against the wall and peaked into the room. His stomach dropped as he saw Trish straddling Dante on the couch, both locked in a heated make out session.

"Hurry up before he wakes up." He could hear Trish saying as she took off her own shirt.

Dante just grinned as he caught her lips in another chaste kiss. "I don't care if he wakes up." Dante replied, shrugging off his coat before unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off.

"You're so horrible." Trish giggled, a smirk plastered on her face.

Nero bit his lip and sunk down the wall. What did he expect? He knew Dante didn't feel the same way he did for the older man, why should he be surprised by what he said and was doing? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out and standing back up. He walked into the room as nonchalantly as he could, making a face as he pretended to see them for the first time.

"Really? This early in the morning?" he commented, mentally gagging as they both looked at him.

"If you have a problem with it, go away." Trish retorted before turning back to Dante and pulling off his shirt before slipping his pants off.

"Or you could join us." Dante said, grinning at the younger boy.

Nero felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to have sex with Dante again, but not if Trish was going to be a part of it. Instead of showing it however, he just rolled his eyes and continued his way to the kitchen although he was no longer hungry.

He sat at the table and stared at the wood surface, biting his lip as he could hear Trish moaning at whatever Dante was doing to her. He felt like crying but Nero didn't cry. He laid his head in his arms and sighed. He wanted to go to his room and fall asleep and never wake up, but that would require him to walk past them again. Instead he went to the window and jumped out.

Nero closed his eyes and breathed in the cool morning air. It was winter so it was chilly but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked aimlessly down the street, his eyes on the sky the entire time. Not many people were out, which wasn't surprising since it was eight in the morning on a Tuesday, and it made him feel even more alone.

"Hey! Nero!" Nero turned as he heard his name being called only to see Lady.

He smiled half-heartedly. "Lady, what's up?" he asked as the woman drove up beside him.

"Same shit as any other day. You and Dante up for a job?" she always had a job for them. It never failed.

"The Old Man's a little, uh, _busy_ if you know what I mean." Nero answered, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Lady nodded in understanding. "Of course, that lazy son of a bitch." She growled before looking back at him. "Then you want to help me? I'll let you have half of the pay."

Nero gave her a small smile. "Anything to get over this boredom." He responded as he jumped on the back of her bike.

"Alright." Lady grinned before revving up the bike. "Hang on!"

Lady sped down the road, Nero almost falling off the bike in the process. The woman laughed as Nero clung to her in an attempt not to die. And he thought Dante was bad!

"You alright, Nero?" She called over her shoulder, glancing back to make sure he was ok.

"Just great!" Nero called back. "So what's this job anyway?"

"It's a few towns over so it'll take us about an hour to get there! We're looking for some mirror or whatever." She replied. "It'll be kind of rough since the townspeople don't really like outsiders."

"Sounds fun." Nero said, sarcasm dripping off of the two words.

"I know, right?" Lady retorted as she sped up and weaved in and out of the busy traffic.

_"How I'm not dead yet I'll never know."_ Nero thought to himself as more than once an angry driver sped up to try and stop them from getting in front of them.

The hour long ride seemed to take even longer as Nero more than once had to pray to Sparda to spare his life. He thought he was in danger of bodily harm when Lady cut in front of people, sped up and actually kicked a few cars that had been brave enough to cut in front of her, run a few red lights, and even jumped off of a bridge to get onto a different road instead of just waiting the extra mile or two to get off at the exit. But he thought he was truly a goner when Lady cut in front of a car and pissed the driver off who in turn sped up and cut in front of her only to lose control and swerve in front of a semi-truck who cut it hard to the left, lost control, and cut across the two lanes of the northbound road. Lady decided, instead of stopping, she was going to speed up towards the semi and slide underneath the huge truck as it was tipping over to its side. They made it, but Nero still saw his life flash before his eyes.

When Lady parked the bike Nero jumped off and dropped to his knees, his whole body shaking from the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Never…again…" Nero panted as he tried to breathe properly.

Lady merely laughed before grabbing her latest weapon off of her bike; a huge bazooka with a long blade on the end, perfect for long distance fighting and stabbing. Nero just checked to make sure he had his Blue Rose; he had left Red Queen back at Devil May Cry. He felt a stab of sadness but quickly shook it off; he had to focus on the job.

"Ready?" Lady asked, already walking towards the huge, abandoned tower she had been informed about. It had been part of a castle at one point but decades of war and decay had destroyed the rest of the fortress so that only the tower and ruins remained.

Nero followed her. He noticed the people keeping clear of them. He also noticed the stares he and Lady received. He sighed. He was used to cold stares by now and so they didn't bother him. In fact, the first person to look at him without fear or hatred had been Kyrie. The second had been Dante.

He felt sadness pull at his heart and he absently rubbed at the bite mark on his neck as he thought about the older man back at Devil May Cry, probably still in the arms of the lightening demoness. He allowed a small frown to form on his lips, but other than that he kept his face emotionless. He needed to stop thinking of the older man. Nero didn't mean anything to him anyway.

"So, what's up with you?" Lady asked as she continued walking. It was a pretty good walk from where they had parked to their destination.

"Huh?" Nero asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at her with a questioning gaze, becoming even more confused as she sighed and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You seem out of it." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just wondering if something's bothering you."

Nero shrugged and shook his head. "It's nothing. Well, nothing that matters anyway." He replied, turning his gaze back at the ground, once more rubbing at his neck. He didn't feel like talking about it and hoped she would just drop it. Instead she continued talking.

"Is it about Dante?" Nero's eyes widened and he stopped walking in favor of staring at her in shock.

"How did you…"

"Women's intuition." Lady replied. "So tell me about it."

"I don't—" Nero started before the woman cut him off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Nero sighed as he tried to think of a way to tell her without telling her—

"And don't try that subtle shit either." She said as if she read his mind. "Just tell me. What am I going to do besides laugh?"

She did have a point. What would she do besides laugh at him? He knew she wouldn't tell anyone, especially Dante, so what was the harm?

He worried his lip before sighing. "Well…I…love, er, well, I don't know…if you could actually call it _love_…" Nero sighed once more before deciding to just spit it out. "I think I love Dante."

Lady stopped walking in favor of looking back to stare at him. "_You_ love _Dante?_" she asked incredulously before she half smirked. "I knew it."

Nero's eyes widened. "You…you _knew?_" He practically screamed which earned him more looks from the townspeople. He shook his head. "Of course you knew."

Lady smiled before walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Hey. Don't worry. Dante and Trish don't know." She said with a grin. "They're too dense."

"And busy screwing each other." Nero mumbled more to himself than the woman standing in front of him.

Lady frowned at the wounded look the young boy wore.

"Nero—"

"I just don't know what to do." Nero whispered as the threat of tears threatened to overtake him. "I mean, how do I compete with a girl?"

Lady wrapped her arms around Nero, pulling him close to her. He rested his head on the woman's shoulder, his body shaking with suppressed tears that he refused to let fall. She rubbed his back and rocked slowly back and forth.

"Nero I know it's hard, believe me, but you've got to let him go." Lady said, her voice a mere whisper. "There's a bigger chance it won't work than it will."

"I know." Nero replied, his voice cracking slightly from sadness. "But I can't help it. It's not like I _wanted_ to fall in love with him."

"I know." Lady responded.

When Nero pulled away she placed her hand on his cheek. "You'll be ok. Just go with what you think is right." She said before grinning. "And if you decide to pursue him, don't let Trish get in your way. Kick her scrawny ass."

Nero felt the corners of his lips turn up at her attempt to comfort him. It didn't make all of his problems go away but it did cheer him up a bit.

"Now if we're done being a couple of girls, let's go finish this job!" Lady exclaimed as she continued walking in the direction they were supposed to be heading in.

Nero just nodded and followed her, not expecting what lay ahead of him.

Le gasp! Is Dante _cheating_ on Nero or not? If they're not together how can he be? Is Dante a little whore because of "daddy dearest"? It's up to YOU to decide! :3 nah…just something for me to think about…

And ok: no, Lady and Nero are NOT going to get together, Trish and Dante are NOT going to be a significant couple (in fact that's probably going to be their only 'thing' together [I mainly put that in to piss Kit off]), horrible cliff hanger I know, and BORING chapter all in all, right? It's ok to agree with me, I won't be angry. I will try to have chapter 4 up SOON…hopefully…and with any luck it will actually be a worthy chapter…

Please review. It keeps me going. Praise, criticism, and questions acceptable.

As always, I thank you for taking the time to bother with this.  
>With love<br>~Razor


	4. Take One Last Breathe

Yay! Chapter 4! I actually wrote this during class…and then had to read it out loud…1, I HATE reading in front of people and 2…actually it wasn't that bad besides the minor cussing… ;)

Disclaimer: I still don't own DMC…wish I could at least lay claim to Nero…but I can't…because he's not mine…

This chapter was ALMOST named Sadie Hawkins Dance because that was the song I had playing over and over…and over…and over…and (you get the point) but it doesn't fit what so ever so…maybe I'll use it later if I can fit it in XD

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"This is it." Lady said as she looked up at the huge tower in front of them. She grinned. "They claim it's haunted."<p>

"How scary." Nero retorted, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

Lady just chuckled and shook her head. "Come on fraidy cat." She joked as she hefted up her gun and made her way up the stairs. "Let's get this over with and find this mirror so we can get paid and have a night on the town!"

Nero smirked at her enthusiasm. "What? This not a good enough date for you?" he joked as he followed her inside.

"Of course not." She replied. "Where's the dinner, movie, and expensive clothes you're supposed to buy me?"

Nero was about to respond when he stopped.

"What was that?" he whispered just loud enough for Lady to hear. He pulled his Blue Rose out of the holster, ready to use her if the need arose.

Lady stopped walking to listen. When she heard what Nero had she turned to look down the hall.

"This way." She ordered.

Nero followed after her, glancing around as they walked.

The hallway was extensive and falling apart. The paint on the walls was peeling and the smell of mold permeated the air. It took everything they had not to keel over from the scent. Nero unexpectedly stopped walking causing Lady to look back at him.

"Nero, what—" Nero suddenly grabbed Lady and pulled her against him just as the floor she had been standing on exploded upward as a demon burst through the wood.

**"Humans…"** the beast growled. **"Trespassers…"**

"Damn is he ugly." Lady commented as she pulled away from Nero and grabbed her bazooka. "Allow me. I wanna try this baby out."

Nero rolled his eyes as he grinned. "Be my guest."

Lady smirked as she threw her gun onto her shoulder and took aim. The demon roared and charged at her. She only laughed to herself as she pulled the trigger. The demon swiped helplessly at the on-coming missile but it didn't matter. The demon fell to the ground dead.

"And that's how it's done." Lady said as she leaned against her weapon.

Nero chuckled as he stepped over the demon's corpse and walked over to the woman. "What's the fun of a fast kill? Play with 'em a little." Nero joked.

"I'm only interested in my money. Why waste my time?" Lady retorted. "Now let's move on. As every other cliché what we're looking for is probably going to be at the very top of this building."

Nero nodded in agreement as they both took off walking down the hall. It was relatively uneventful. The demons that attacked them were so small that a single shot from Blue Rose easily killed them. The stairs were killer; they just went on and on forever it seemed. As they began to climb yet another flight of stairs, Nero paused.

"You feel that?" he asked as he glanced around the room.

"No, but I hear something." Lady replied before her eyes widened. "Shit! The stairs are collapsing!"

Nero spun around. The stairs were in fact crumbling into dust.

"Shit!" Nero yelled.

The two began to run upstairs as the steps behind them fell apart.

"You gonna make it?" Lady called over her shoulder as she pushed herself to run faster.

"Depends! You gonna survive the fall?" Nero called back.

"Only three, four stories high!" she replied. She could already feel herself slowing down. "Think I'll be ok!"

Nero growled as he forced himself to not slow down. He had to do something. He looked around and spotted a ledge high above them. He glanced at his Devil Bringer for a brief second before grabbing Lady around the waist.

_"Reach!"_ he thought as he attempted to grab the ledge with his Devil Bringer. His eyes widened as he missed and he and Lady fell.

"Dammit!" Nero yelled. He wrapped his arms tightly around Lady and pulled her close. "Hang on!"

Lady shut her eyes tightly and fisted her hand's in Nero's coat. Her bazooka had been dropped when the two began to fall.

Nero tried continuously to grab onto something, anything, with his Devil Bringer but it was useless; he couldn't get a good grip. When they hit the bottom, they hit _hard_ and they both lay motionless on the stone floor.

"Nero?" Lady finally whispered after a few, painful moments of silence. Her body was screaming in pain, but she knew Nero probably hurt worse; he had taken the full impact for her.

"Yeah?" Nero coughed and wiped his mouth, grimacing when he saw blood on his hand.

"How bad?" she asked as she carefully pushed herself off of him.

Nero bit his lip as the woman's movements jarred his body. When the pain died down a bit he grinned. "Everything hurts, but I'll live."

Lady nodded and held out a hand, which Nero took, and pulled him to his feet. Nero groaned as he was forced to move.

"Easy Lady." Nero said as he stumbled a bit before spitting blood out of his mouth. "How far did we fall?"

Lady pointed towards the roof. "From way up there."

Nero looked skyward and sighed. "Seriously? We fell farther than we climbed. I don't think we're getting back up there any time soon."

They both walked around the room looking for a way to get out. There were no doors, no windows, nothing. The walls were made out of stone and they could find no hidden lever or switch they could use to open a secret passage.

"Dammit!" Nero yelled as he punched the wall. "We're stuck down here!"

Lady lifted her bazooka she had found while searching the empty room. "That wall sounded like there was nothing behind it. She's not too badly damaged. Let's try blasting through."

Nero grinned and stepped out of her way as she aimed at the wall. The first shot didn't break through but the second shot did.

"And that's how it's done." Lady said as she broke the long blade off of her weapon. "But now I'm out of ammo so it's useless."

Nero nodded. "Well let's get going. I just want to finish this job and get out of here."

"I agree. Come on." Lady replied as she began to walk, Nero close behind her. "This is going to be another long walk."

"Hey. No stairs." Nero chuckled which earned another small laugh from Lady.

"So true." She responded.

They continued walking in silence, both on guard and waiting for something else to go wrong.

"I can feel that aura again." Nero said. "It's closer now."

"Think we can take it?" Lady asked with a smirk.

"Not at all." Nero replied with a lazy grin.

"Great." Lady sighed. "That bastard lied to me. He said this job would be easy."

It never ceased to amaze Nero how quickly a woman's mood could change, but he did have to agree with her; this job was turning into a problem.

"Shh!" Nero suddenly ordered. "Did you hear that?"

Lady nodded as she glanced around them. "It's coming from down the hall. Any idea what we're up against?"

Nero shook his head. "Might as well get it over with though." he breathed as he continued walking with Lady beside him.

It wasn't long before they came to a huge room lit by torches. It was different than everything else they had seen so far. The room was clean and had almost new furniture. A wide rug was spread out in the middle of the room. Bookshelves lined the walls. An old chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. Lady grinned.

"There's a door!" she exclaimed as she ran to it, Nero trailing behind. She grabbed the handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit!"

"Let me try." Nero suggested.

"Sure." Lady replied as she moved out of his way.

Nero tried pushing and pulling a few times. When it didn't work, he backed up a few steps before running and jump kicking the obstruction. Nero smirked when he heard it creak as it tried to open. He backed up to do it again. This time the door broke from the force.

Lady chuckled. "I knew I brought you along for a reason."

"Are you kidding? Without me you'd be dead."

They stepped through the door and groaned. Stairs. Nero started up first with Lady following behind. Unlike the other flight, these were steep and narrow.

"If these fall too, I'm going to kill someone." Lady growled as she trekked up the steps behind Nero.

"Just don't kill me." Nero said as he put his hands up for the woman to see.

They continued in silence until the walls opened and they were able to see a wide expanse of nothing. The stairs continued to lead upwards, to where they didn't know, but beneath them was empty black.

"Let's keep walking." Lady said and they began to walk again.

"I feel that aura again." Nero said. "It's coming from the top."

Lady nodded. "Just be ready in case anything happens".

"Trust me, I know." Nero replied. He had Blue Rose cocked. He was ready to use the gun if need be. As they crossed through the extensive room the walls closed back in on them causing the hallway to become narrow once more. The corridor soon became pitch black as light could no longer get into the tiny space. Nero took each step carefully in case something was off.

"What's that?" Nero paused when he heard Lady's voice which caused her to run into him. "Nero!"

"My bad." Nero said before looking up in front of him. "It looks like a light."

As they kept hiking up the steps Lady gasped. "It's the mirror! We found it!"

Nero grinned. "Finally!"

They both ran to the glowing object, forgetting about the danger of traps or broken steps. As they reached their destination Lady picked the glass item up. It was made of gold and had four small corners, almost in the shape of a picture frame. Intricate designs were carved into the border. A ruby, sapphire, jade, and diamond were placed on the four points.

"It's beautiful." Lady inhaled as her eyes roamed the delicate thing.

_"That's where the aura is coming from." _Nero thought to himself before looking from the object to Lady.

"Yeah. How about we get out of here and then you can admire it."

Lady rolled her eyes. "Boys. Can never appreciate the beauty of things."

Nero merely nodded and gave her a sheepish smile before looking around the room. It was still dark but his eyes had adjusted fairly well to the blackness.

"There." He said as he saw a window. "That should lead us somewhere."

He took Lady's hand and they began making their way to the window. As soon as they climbed through the tower began to shake.

"What now?" Lady growled as she and Nero began to run towards where they hoped the exit was.

**"Ha ha ha…"** growled a deep voice. **"You're mine human!"**

Lady's eyes grew wide when the mirror began to glow brightly.

"What—"

"Drop it!" Nero yelled before he grabbed the mirror from her. He dropped it as the gold frame burned like fire. He gasped as arrows of light formed within the mirror and shot out, piercing through him. He was shocked when they didn't hurt but for some reason he could no longer move.

"Nero?" Lady called in surprise.

Nero felt his breath leave him as he felt as if he was suddenly being ripped in two. He screamed in agony as he fell to his knees. The walls suddenly began melting away and his vision swam and went black before he passed out.

"Nero?" Lady screamed. "Nero?"

The mirror stopped glowing as the ruby shattered into dust. The other three gems stayed intact. Lady shook Nero, not noticing the busted jewel, but Nero wouldn't wake up.

"NERO!"

"Dante!" Trish yelled as she ran into the Devil May Cry office.

"Hm?" Dante replied as he took another bite of the pizza he had been eating. He frowned and put down his pizza as he noticed how serious and out of breath the demoness was. "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>"I saw Vergil. He's alive."<p>

Ooh…can you say 'cliff hanger'? Bet no one saw that coming! Actually you probably did… I'm actually really excited to see how I'm going to make this work! I have a general idea…let's hope it works! :D

Please review? Praise, criticism, and questions are acceptable. I appreciate the feedback!

With a mountain of love and chocolate,  
>~Razor<p> 


	5. World So Cold

Ok, so from chapter 4, this is what I came up with! Hope you like it ^-^

Disclaimer: I SO OWN THIS…ORANGE! It's delicious…but I don't own Devil May Cry. I never will either so yeah…

This chapter is set in the past and is pretty sad (in my opinion)…you'll be like 'poor Vergil…'(again…in my opinion…)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Vergil, come on! Let's go to the woods!" Dante yelled as he ran out of the front door of his home.<p>

"Dante! You need a jacket!" he could hear his mother saying as she clutched a warm, fluffy coat in her hand.

"I'll bring it to him mother." Vergil said as he carefully put his broken arm through the sleeve of his blue jacket.

Eva smiled and handed the clothing to him. "Thank you very much Vergil. Make sure he wears it too." She ordered. She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "And be careful. I don't need you breaking your other arm."

"I will mother, don't worry." Vergil assured her before he ran out the door after Dante, a slight limp in his step.

"You can't catch me Verge!" Dante called over his shoulder as he ran up a small, snow covered hill.

Vergil let a determined expression cross his face as he sped up. "Bet I can!"

The two boys ran down the hill, Dante laughing as Vergil tried to grab him. Vergil growled. He was so close to his twin he could just about touch him. When Dante stumbled, he smirked. He tackled his brother into the snow and the two children rolled the rest of the way down the hill, both laughing on the way down. They lay still in the snow to catch their breaths before Dante looked at Vergil.

"You know, that was cheap." Dante accused although he didn't mean anything by it.

"Tch. Anything goes." Vergil replied, a smirk on his face. "You never specified rules."

Dante rolled his eyes and looked away from the other boy. "Whatever." He mumbled under his breath.

Vergil also rolled his eyes before throwing the coat at Dante. "Put it on. If you get sick it'll be my fault."

Dante grinned and sat up to put his arms through the sleeves. He left it open which made Vergil huff. He made his way to Dante and zipped the jacket before pushing him backwards into the snow.

"Hey!" Dante called, a pout on his face.

"You deserved it." Vergil said simply as he put his uninjured hand on his hip.

Dante frowned. "Does it still hurt?" he asked as he stood and walked to his brother.

Vergil shook his head. "No, not really. It feels better."

Dante nodded before wrapping his arms around his twin and pulling him close. Vergil had been hurt because of his stupidity. He had aggravated Vergil and Vergil had gotten angry and yelled at him. Sparda had put all of the blame on Vergil.

Dante closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the horrible scene. There had been so much blood…

_"Dante, give it back!" Vergil ordered as he held his hand out._

_"I wanna play with it." Dante answered as he held it further from Vergil's reach, making Vergil angrier than he already was._

_"Dante!" Vergil yelled as he lunged at the other boy._

_Dante laughed and moved out of the way. He ran to the opposite side of the room to get away from his seething brother. He grinned when Vergil ran at him again and began chasing him around the room. Dante yelped as his foot caught on a blanket that had been carelessly tossed to the floor and caused him to fall. The toy slipped out of his hand and shattered against the hard surface._

_"Uh…sorry Vergil." Dante apologized. He looked up at his brother who was staring at the toy. Suddenly his face fell into a sneer and he glared at Dante._

_"Dammit Dante! That was my favorite toy!" he growled as he grabbed Dante's arms and shook him. "Now you broke it!"_

_"V-vergil!" Dante whined, pushing him away. "It was an accident."_

_"If you would have given it back, it wouldn't have broken in the first place!"_

_Dante was about to argue when their door flew open, an angry Sparda glaring in at the twins._

_"Fa—" Vergil started before Sparda backhanded him._

_"Stop screaming!" the older man yelled as he picked Vergil up and threw him against the wall._

_Vergil yelped as he hit the hard surface. He fell to the floor and coughed, trying to regain his lost breath. He didn't get the chance for Sparda picked him up roughly by his collar and slammed him into the wall repeatedly._

_Vergil screamed in pain which only made Sparda angrier and he chucked the boy to the floor before kicking him._

_Dante sat against the wall, his hands covering his mouth to keep from screaming as he watched. He was powerless to stop it. He wanted to help Vergil, he wanted to stop it so bad, but it would only make Sparda insane with anger. He felt his eyes water when Sparda stomped roughly on Vergil's chest._

_Vergil coughed and whimpered, but refused to scream again. He glanced over at Dante and his heart sank._

_'Don't watch.' He mouthed to Dante. A faint smile graced his lips when Dante covered his ears and buried his face in his knees._

_His eyes widened when Sparda dug his heel into his sternum. He bit his lip when a breathy scream slipped past his lips. Sparda growled and grabbed his arm, jerking it out of the socket as he pressed against the boy's chest with his foot._

_"What was that?" Sparda demanded as he slowly began to twist Vergil's wrist._

_"N-nothing!" Vergil choked out. His shoulder popping out of place had been like a bomb going off in his ears. It had seemed so loud._

_"What?" Sparda spit out, twisting his son's arm even more. "I couldn't hear you?"_

_"I-it was nothing!" Vergil cried as he heard his wrist begin to crack._

_"I heard _something_ and you have the nerve to lie to me?" Sparda screamed at the young boy. _

_He snapped Vergil's wrist, grinning as the boy's eyes widened. The pain was so intense that Vergil couldn't even feel it. He couldn't even breathe or even make a noise. Sparda laughed as he snapped his arm at the elbow. The pain came rushing in and Vergil finally found his voice, letting loose an earsplitting scream. Sparda sneered._

_"Shut up!" he roared as he raised his foot and smashed it down on his son's face._

_Blood flooded from Vergil's nose and mouth and he felt like he was drowning._

_"Sto…stop…" Vergil panted, his voice barely audible._

_Sparda snarled and raised his foot once more._

_"I gave you an order, boy. Learn how to follow it." He scoffed as he brought his foot down once more, knocking the poor child out._

_Sparda huffed as he looked down at the unconscious child on the floor._

_"What a pain." He growled before he picked up the boy by the leg and threw him over his shoulder. He chuckled when he heard a distinct 'pop' as his leg was undoubtedly pulled out of the socket. "You." He spit as he looked at Dante. "Clean this mess up before your mother gets home. If you even breathe a word to her, you can bet you'll be a lot worse than him."_

_Dante nodded and stood up. "What…what are you gonna do with Vergil?" Dante whispered, his voice shaking with fear._

_"That's none of your concern." He answered before he walked outside. Thick snow covered the ground and more was falling from the sky._

_Dante felt the tears stream down his face as he watched his father carry his brother through the cold, white fluff. He was scared. What was he going to do? Where was he bringing his brother? He ran inside to clean up the blood in the room. It was everywhere and he felt like it would never go away. He grabbed a towel and began to scrub at the floor._

_An hour later his Eva came home. Sparda had been back for a while before she actually arrived. She cooked dinner and the three sat down to eat._

_"Where's Vergil?" Eva asked when she noticed the empty seat._

_Dante looked up at his mother. What did he say? What could he say?_

_"He went out to play earlier." Sparda answered for him. "He wanted to go explore the forest."_

_"Oh. Why didn't you go with him Dante?" she questioned, giving her son a concerned look._

_Dante wanted to cry. 'He wasn't playing! Daddy hurt him!' was what he wanted to scream at her but instead he just mumbled. "We got in a fight."_

_Eva frowned at her child's broken look. "I'm sure it'll be ok as soon as he comes back. He probably just needed to cool off." She gave him an assuring smile. "You just wait and see."_

_The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. His parents talked quietly amongst themselves and Dante kept his gaze on the door. After supper his mother washed the dishes before she and his father went to the living room._

_Hours went by and still Vergil hadn't come back. Dante wanted to cry and scream. He knew his brother wasn't alright and wanted to go and find him. Finally he heard the words he had been waiting for._

_"Dante? Why don't you go and see if you can find your brother." She said before smiling. "If he gets mad at you tell him I sent you to find him because I'm getting worried."_

_Dante nodded before he shot out of the door like a rocket. His mother smiled as she watched him disappear into the woods. She closed the door and then made her way back to her husband. She sat next to him, laying her head on his chest and cuddling against him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, enjoying the silence of the children being gone._

_"Vergil!" Dante cried. Snow had begun to fall once more as he searched. "Vergil! Answer me!"_

_Tears fell down his cheeks but he didn't care; no one was around to see._

_"Vergil!" Dante choked back a sob as he called for his brother._

_"Dan…te…?" Dante spun around as he heard the faint whisper of his name._

_"Vergil?" Dante yelled as he began to look around the snow covered forest. "Talk again!"_

_"O-over…he…here…" Vergil spoke as he tried to force himself up. Pain enveloped his whole body as he tried to move and he was so cold…_

_Dante saw the small movement and bolted towards his twin. He brushed the thick, blood stained snow off of him and his breath caught in his throat. Vergil was covered in dark bruises and dried blood. The skin that wasn't bruised had no color what so ever and his lips were blue. He couldn't even keep his eyes open._

_"'s'cold…" Vergil whispered, his voice shaky from pain and cold. "C-can I…g-go home…now?"_

_Dante nodded quickly as he pulled his coat off and wrapped it around his nearly frozen brother. He carefully picked him up and frowned when Vergil let a tiny noise of pain escape._

_"Sorry." Dante apologized as he shifted his twin to his back._

_"'s'ok…" Vergil muttered. "When…we g-get home…do-don'…talk…I-I'll esplain."_

_Dante bit his lip but nodded. He couldn't stop the tears now that they've started. Of course he wouldn't have to hide them; he had found his brother hurt and he 'didn't know what had happened to him.'_

_"Vergil?" Dante whispered after a few moments of silence. He felt his heart sink when his brother didn't reply. "Vergil!"_

_"I'm ok." Vergil replied when he found his voice. His throat hurt so badly. "I'll keep talkin', ok?"_

_He didn't want to speak, just sleep, but he knew he had to calm Dante down. He didn't want to scare his brother any more than he already was. He talked about random things such as summer, the clouds, the snow, birds, anything to make Dante happy and Dante listened intently._

_When they finally made it home, Dante yelled. "Mom! Come quick! Vergil's hurt!"_

_It was barely two seconds before Eva was running out of the house, a look of fear on her face as she went to her boys._

_"Vergil? Oh my baby, what happened?" she was frantic as she saw the shape he was in. She gently took the boy from Dante and ran inside._

_Vergil glanced at his father's stern look before he replied. "D-demon…got me…"_

_He frowned as he saw tears forming in his mother's eyes. She carefully pulled his clothes off to get a better idea of his injuries. He could feel his father's eyes roaming over him but he was in too much pain to really care. After she saw the extent of his wounds she quickly covered him in a heavy wool blanket._

_"I'm going to draw a hot bath for you, ok Vergil? We need to warm you up." He could tell his mother was trying not to cry. He watched her leave and closed his eyes._

_"You should be dead." Sparda hissed when he was sure the woman could no longer hear him._

_"Sorry father." Vergil replied. He felt his chest constrict but he didn't know why it bothered him. He knew the man cared nothing for him._

_"Sparda! Can you bring Vergil in here please?"_

_Sparda rolled his eyes as he stood and non-to-gently lifted Vergil up. Vergil bit back a cry of pain and buried his face in his father's chest to hide his agony. Sparda could only chuckle softly to himself at his son's pain before he composed himself and carried him to the bathroom. He carefully lowered him into the bath before moving out of his wife's way._

_"I'll be out here with Dante. He's pretty shaken up." Sparda whispered before walking out. He knew it would be a few hours before his wife was finished with Vergil. He had plenty of time._

_Vergil whimpered at his father's words. He knew he was going to hurt Dante but he couldn't do anything. If he told his mother, his father would kill him or worse, kill his mother and Dante. He closed his eyes as his mother carefully splashed the water over his chilled skin. The water was scorching hot compared to his freezing flesh but it made him feel better so he didn't complain. He bit his lip. He needed Dante with him and away from that man._

_"I want Dante." Vergil whimpered as he started to squirm. It hurt like hell but he _needed_ his mother to agree._

_"Ok, Vergil, but you need to stop moving dear." Eva replied before standing up and going to the door._

_Dante stared up at his father with wide eyes. He knew he was about to be hurt and fear kept in rooted in place. He shut his eyes as Sparda reached down to pull off his shirt._

_"Dante?" Sparda paused as he heard his wife's voice._

_"Shit." He growled as he yanked Dante's shirt back over his head. "Go see what your mother wants."_

_Dante practically ran out of the room and to his mother. Eva took his hand and led him to the bath._

_"Do you want to get in with Vergil?" she asked and gave him a small smile. "You can help me make him better."_

_Dante nodded and stripped himself before stepping into the water. His mother sat Vergil up briefly to allow him to sit behind his brother before letting him lean back against Dante. Dante kept his eyes on Vergil the entire time making sure he was comfortable and alive. Only when his mother started to drain the water hours later did he look up._

"_Time to get out." Eva whispered softly. "Vergil's asleep so you'll have to be quiet."_

_Dante nodded and helped his mother get Vergil out and to their room. She carefully laid Vergil on their bed and Dante situated himself beside him. His mother pulled the blankets over them and kissed their foreheads._

_"Vergil will be alright so don't worry, ok Dante?" She cooed. When he nodded she walked to the door and shut off the light. Leaving the door cracked open, she left._

_Dante wrapped his arms around Vergil and buried his face in his hair. He felt sick and tired and just wanted to sleep, but he knew Vergil felt worse and he couldn't let anything happen to Vergil._

_He would take the next punishment no matter what._

"Dante?" Vergil asked as he waved his hand in front of his twin's face.

Dante jumped slightly and blinked. "Huh?"

"You zoned out for a minute." Vergil said, putting his unhurt hand on his hip once more before grinning. "Not like you to think."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Shut up Verge."

They glared at each other for a moment before they both began to laugh. When they calmed down they began to walk through the forest. They both stopped walking when they came to an all too familiar place; where Sparda had dumped Vergil.

To Vergil, it would always be the coldest place on earth.

To Dante, it would always be stained blood red.

* * *

><p>Sooo…what do you think? Did you say "poor Vergil" like I predicted?<p>

Anyway, let me know what you think! Praise, criticism, and questions are acceptable. (One day I'll be able to spell 'criticism' without spell check…)

With apple gum and piggy pies,  
>~Razor<p> 


	6. I'm Coming Home

Ok so here's chapter 6…I don't have a lot to say about this besides one thing but it'll give it away so I'll say it at the end :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC…it really bums me out saying that…

Ok, who says "bums"? Seriously? XP

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dante?" Trish asked, waving a hand in front of his face. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed far away. "Dante!"<p>

Dante started as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked as he looked up at the demoness. "Where?"

He jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands against his desk. Trish frowned at the desperate look on the man's face.

"Dante—"

"Trish, _please._" Dante's voice cracked as he spoke.

Trish sighed. "Come on, I'll take you—"

"No." Dante stated as he glared daggers at his desk. He walked to the coat hanger and grabbed his trench coat before placing Rebellion on his back. "Just tell me where he is. I'll go alone."

Dante sped through town on his motorcycle. As soon as Trish had told him where she had seen his twin he had ran out of the door, jumped on his bike, and hauled ass. He rubbed absently at his neck, the faint scar still there even after all of those years.

_"Vergil."_ He thought to himself as he pushed the bike to go faster.

When he arrived at the location Trish had told him he jumped off of the bike and looked around.

"Vergil?" he called. He felt like a little kid again, looking frantically for his brother in the snow. "Vergil!"

"Dante. Enough of the screaming." Dante spun around as he heard his name. He couldn't help but to smile as he saw his twin.

"Vergil!" Dante ran to his brother and tackled him to the ground. He buried his face in the other man's chest and clung to him.

"Dante, stop this foolishness." Vergil said even as he wrapped his arms around is twin, a small but serene smile on his lips.

Dante merely shook his head. "I don't wanna." He replied, pulling himself closer (if possible) to Vergil.

"Childish as ever I see." Vergil chuckled. He could feel Dante smile against his chest.

"You know it." Dante whispered. Finally, he let Vergil up. He gazed at his twin whom he had not seen since his father took him away so many years ago. He quickly turned his face to the ground.

"Dante—"

"I missed you." Dante mumbled as he fisted his hands at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to take his twin back home and make love to him, but he didn't know how much Vergil had changed. He absently rubbed at the mark on his neck as he became lost in his thoughts.

"Dante." Vergil said, his voice low but firm.

Just as Dante looked up, Vergil pressed his soft lips to Dante's chapped ones. He pulled Dante flush against him as he deepened the kiss. He smirked when Dante recovered from the shock and returned the small kiss. When he pulled away Dante whined.

"Vergil!" Dante droned.

"Don't you have somewhere we can go?" Vergil asked as he made his way to his brother's motorcycle. "I prefer privacy."

Dante grinned as he caught the obvious meaning of his brother's words and walked to his bike.

"Yeah." He answered before taking his cell phone out of his pocket. "Let me just call Trish.

Vergil nodded once before he got on the bike. He was eager to be with Dante once more but he would wait if he had to. He watched his twin pace with anticipation as he waited for the demoness to answer.

"Hey Trish…yeah, I found him…no, no fighting…" he sighed and face palmed as the woman kept talking. After ten straight minutes Dante finally interrupted her. "Listen, I need you to go to a hotel or Lady's tonight…great, I'll see you later."

Dante grinned as he hung up and replaced the phone.

"Ready to get going?" Dante asked before pecking Vergil's lips and climbing onto the bike. He revved it up and gunned it down the road to Devil May Cry

Lady growled as she carried Nero's limp body on her back through the corridor. She had been walking for hours and she already felt exhausted.

"Couldn't you have…passed out…closer to an exit?" she ground between her teeth.

She leaned against the wall and carefully lowered Nero to the floor. She needed a break. She sank to the floor and rested her back against the wall before laying Nero's head in her lap. She sighed and reached into her pack, pulling out the mirror they had been after. She looked it over carefully and that was when she noticed it; the ruby gem was gone.

"What the…?" she mumbled to herself. She looked inside of her pack but couldn't find it. "Well damn."

She glanced around the hallway before sighing.

"Well, let's get going Nero." She muttered more to herself than the unconscious boy beside her. She got to her feet, picked Nero back up onto her back, and continued down the hall.

Vergil pushed Dante through the door of Devil May Cry, their lips connected in a heated kiss. Dante moaned as he let Vergil throw him down on the couch.

"Vergil." He purred when his twin lay over him and attacked his neck with his tongue and teeth. He let his eyes drift shut and tilted his head up to allow his brother better access. He grinned when he felt Vergil remove his coat.

"You have too many clothes." Vergil commented as he pulled his twin's shirt off. "I liked you better when you ran around shirtless."

Dante grinned. "I'll remember that." He chuckled. "I like you better naked too."

Vergil smirked as Dante practically tore off his coat and shirt. He gasped with pleasure when Dante pushed him to the floor and straddled his hips.

"Eager, aren't you?" Vergil more stated than asked.

"You have any idea how long I've waited?" Dante asked, his voice laced with need and lust. He sat up on his knees and undid his belt. He went to unzip his pants when Vergil stopped him.

"Verge?" Dante questioned as he gazed down at his twin.

"Are you really going to deny me the pleasure of stripping you myself after so long?" Vergil replied.

When Dante smiled and shook his head, Vergil pulled off his pants. Dante's eyes slipped shut as Vergil's eyes roamed over his body. He shuddered as Vergil ran his hands over his chest to his waist. Vergil half smirked and ghosted his fingertips over his twin's aching member. When Dante jerked Vergil pinned his hips.

"Stay still." Was Vergil's simple command and Dante nodded. Vergil wrapped his hand around Dante's hard cock causing Dante to moan. He fisted his hands against Vergil's chest as he resisted the urge to move with Vergil's strokes. Vergil chuckled when Dante whined for him to hurry up.

"Fine." Vergil said simply before pulling his hand away. Dante's eyes widened. "Get up."

"V-vergil!" Dante yelped as the other man shoved him off and stood up before pulling him up with him. "What—"

"Where's your room?" Vergil cut him off.

Dante grinned and led him to his bedroom. He looked back at his twin who pulled him close and kissed his lips lovingly. Dante instantly returned the kiss. He lay back on the bed, pulling Vergil down with him. Dante moaned softly and grinded against Vergil's leg as Vergil pressed his knee between his legs.

"Vergil." Dante whispered as he grinned. "I want you to fuck me so hard into this bed that I can't move in the morning."

"Turn masochist while I was away?" Vergil half joked as he pushed his own pants off and positioned himself at his twin's entrance.

Dante laughed loudly which caused Vergil to pause. "Nah." Dante finally replied, the remnants of happiness still seen in his expression. Vergil could just make out the built up sadness swirling around in his eyes. "I just want an excuse to stay in bed tomorrow…with you. I missed you."

Vergil couldn't help the small smile that fell on his lips. "I've missed you also Dante." He responded before kissing Dante so softly but lovingly that Dante just melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Vergil's neck and tilted his head deeper into the kiss.

After a few moments Vergil finally slid inside Dante, causing the other man to jerk before he moaned into his brother's mouth. Dante rocked his hips, trying to urge Vergil to move. When Vergil began thrusting Dante mewled with pleasure and wrapped his legs around his twin's waist. Slowly Vergil built up speed and force and Dante couldn't help the loud moans and whimpers that escaped him.

Vergil pulled away slightly and trailed butterfly kisses along his brother's jaw and neck. He ran his tongue over the scar he had left back when they were children. It was small and obvious that it had been done by a child long ago. He'd have to fix that.

"May I?" Vergil asked, nipping the mark to clarify what he meant.

"Yes." Dante breathed and fisted his hands in Vergil's hair.

Vergil nipped the skin around the bite first before grazing his pointed canines over the flesh. Dante shuddered and tilted his head up. He wanted those sharp fangs to pierce his flesh and renew the mark that was there.

"Vergil, please." Dante whimpered as he tightened his grip in his hair and met his brother's thrusts.

"Patience Dante." Vergil cooed as he pushed himself deeper, looking for that bundle of nerves within Dante that would make him see stars. "I'd rather this not hurt."

Dante nodded slightly before he started shaking his head. No, he didn't want to wait, he wanted it now.

"No." he whispered. "Do it now."

Vergil rolled his eyes half-heartedly at his twin's impatience. He would give his twin what he wanted when Vergil himself felt like giving it to him. He pushed himself deeper, biting back a groan as Dante tightened around him. He stroked his twin's dick with long, firm strokes and enjoyed the mewls of pleasure Dante let slip past his lips.

When Dante's eyes widened before snapping shut and he gasped Vergil knew he had found that sweet spot within his brother and angled himself to hit it every time. Dante moaned and met his twin's thrusts as he tried to get him deeper.

"Vergil…Vergil…" Dante panted as he watched his brother with half lidded eyes. "I'm…s-so close…"

"Cum for me, Dante." Vergil whispered against Dante's neck, kissing the faint scar as he did so before sinking his teeth into his brother's neck.

Dante's eyes widened as a silent scream of pain and pleasure passed his lips. He arched off of the bed as he came, releasing his seed on his and Vergil's stomachs. Vergil was close behind him, releasing inside of his brother.

They lay silent and still as their orgasm died down. Dante hugged Vergil tightly against him, not yet wanting him to move. Vergil didn't mind. He stayed where he was and enjoyed the feeling of just being close to the man he had missed and craved for so long. When he finally did pull away, Dante dragged him down for a needy kiss. Dante savored the taste of his own blood on Vergil's lips as Vergil just drank him in.

"Fuck, I love you Vergil…" Dante mumbled. "I'm glad you're back."

"As am I, Dante." Vergil replied. He pulled himself out of his brother before lying beside him and pulling him close. He buried his face in his twin's hair as Dante hid his face in his chest. "And I love you too."

Dante grinned and nuzzled the other man. "You better, or I'd kill you." Dante muttered. "And next time, I mark you."

Vergil let a smile grace his lips. "Whatever you want, Dante."

* * *

><p>Anyone remember the very last line? (Refer back to chapter 2: My First Kiss for a hint. It's the very last line also). So was Dante trying to be like SOMEONE? *cough*Vergil*cough* no, he's not going to try to kill Vergil and become him or whatever…although that is a good idea…maybe I'll turn that into a fic…<p>

Anyway, as I wanted to say at the top, TWINCEST! Hope it was good -/- writing sex scenes still mortifies me…I think I'm just worried they're not good x

NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT LADY FINALLY GETTING OUT OF THE TOWER AND WHAT HAPPENED TO NERO! Hopefully anyway…it might also possibly be about where Vergil has been…or a mixture…

So praise, criticism (le gasp! No spell check!), and questions accepted

Yours for eternity  
>~Razor<p> 


	7. Tears Don't Fall

Conner here! Razor's sick at the moment and doesn't feel like typing so I get to type this for him! He already had it written out so I didn't write this chapter…just typed it…

Disclaimer: me and him don't own Devil May Cry…even with our combined money ($3.42) we don't have enough to buy the rights…we do however have enough to buy Devil May Cry 1 for PS2! Just, not the rights…

Enjoy I guess

* * *

><p>"Woo!" Lady cheered as her surroundings started to look familiar. "We're almost out of here Nero!"<p>

Pushing herself to run a few moments longer she finally reached the exit. She collapsed on the ground once she was outside and breathed deeply to catch her breath.

"That wasn't so bad, huh Nero?" Lady called over to him. She didn't expect an answer. She looked over at the boy and sighed. "Oh Nero…why won't you wake up?"

Nero groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head as he did so. Where was he? He looked around, frowning when all he saw was blackness.

"Lady?" Nero called as he started to walk around in the emptiness. "Where are you?"

_"That wasn't so bad, huh Nero?"_

"Lady?" Nero yelled. "Lady, where are you?"

**"Human…"**

Nero fisted his hands and growled. "I don't have time to deal with you right now." He turned towards the demon that had suddenly appeared before him.

**"Believe me human,"** the demon cackled. **"You have all the time in the world now!"**

The demon charged at Nero which Nero easily dodged. He went to take out his Blue Rose but she wasn't in the holster.

"The hell?" Nero said to himself. He had just had her! He looked around the blackness but he didn't see the weapon anywhere. "Dammit!"

**"What's wrong, **_**human?**_**"** the demon shrieked. As he reached Nero he vanished.

Nero growled. "What—"

**"Right here boy!"** the demon screeched as he reappeared behind Nero and stabbed a sword through his back.

Nero's eyes widened. He staggered slightly and coughed up blood. Pain shot through his body and the demon laughed.

**"That was no fu—"** the demon started before he was cut off by Nero spinning around and grabbing him with his Devil Bringer. Nero smirked.

"Thanks for the sword." Nero mocked before slamming the demon into the ground. He grabbed the blade and grit his teeth as he pushed the sword out of himself. He spit the blood out of his mouth and picked up the weapon. He hefted the sword above his head before swinging it down and killing the demon.

When he was sure the demon was dead, he dropped the sword before lifting up his shirt to see his wound. He half grinned.

"Damn…got me pretty good." He pulled his shirt back down and picked up the blade. "I'll forgive you since you gave me a weapon." Nero knew the demon was already dead but there was no one else around.

_"Alright. Let's go Nero."_ He heard Lady's voice say.

"Where to?" Nero asked although he knew Lady wasn't really there and couldn't hear him.

Suddenly Nero was surrounded by demons, all of which were cackling widely.

**"You're not going anywhere human!"**

"Alright. Let's go Nero." Lady said as she picked the boy up once more and walked to her bike. She got on and put Nero behind her. She wrapped his arms around her waist and tied his arms together to keep them in place. "Can't have you falling off."

She revved up the bike and sped off in the direction of Devil May Cry. She drove more carefully on the way back; she didn't want Nero to fly off.

After a long, uneventful ride Lady arrived at Devil May Cry. She climbed off of the motorcycle, picked up Nero, and walked inside.

"Dante!" she yelled as she laid Nero on the couch. "Come here!"

"I'm busy!" Dante called from somewhere in the back, probably his room.

"It's Nero!" Lady growled. "Get your ass in here!"

She heard Dante sigh irritably. "Fine." He answered after a few minutes. After what felt like an eternity he walked out dressed only in pants that weren't even his. She noticed the bite on his neck too but she was more concerned about the kid than where Dante got the claim. She motioned towards Nero.

Dante frowned as he caught sight of the kid. "What the hell happened to him?"

Lady heard the worry in his voice even though his face was calm.

"He was helping me with a job." She replied as she pulled out the mirror. "We went after this. It started glowing and then Nero passed out."

Dante took the mirror from her and looked it over. He frowned at the evil aura that radiated from it in waves. It felt…familiar somehow. He set it on his desk before kneeling beside the unconscious boy. He checked to make sure he was actually alive and sighed with relief finding that he was.

"I'll move his bed into my room. That way I can keep an eye on him." Dante said as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

He walked to Nero's room, sighing as he looked around. Even though the kid had been living with him for three months his room was practically empty. All he had was a bed (mattress on the floor), a desk (without a chair), and two pictures; one of Kyrie and the other of he and Dante.

He smiled faintly at the picture of them both. Nero had thought he hadn't noticed, but Dante knew he had been peeking at him when they had taken it.

His smile dropped. Nero was unconscious and he didn't know why or even how to wake him up.

"Dante?" he looked at the door as he heard his twin's voice.

"Help me with this bed." Dante said as he lifted it up onto its side. He could have done it himself but having Vergil help would make it easier.

"Where are we bringing this?" Vergil asked as he picked up his side of the mattress.

"Our room. Where else?" Dante replied, a lopsided grin on his face. "The kid's gonna sleep with us."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Kid?" he questioned, jealousy sneaking its way into his voice. "Since when do you have a child?"

"He ain't mine." Dante chuckled. He decided not to tell Vergil that Nero was actually his. Nero didn't even know he was Vergil's son. Dante only knew because he had saved a one year old Nero and his mother while on a mission. She had mistaken Dante for Vergil. _"You need to stay, if not for me then for your son Vergil!"_ she had said to him with tears in her eyes. Dante had explained to her that he wasn't Vergil but he did stay with her for a couple months.

He smirked at the memory and Vergil gave him a questioning look. They placed the mattress on the floor by Dante's side of the bed and Dante's smile dropped.

"Ok, let's go get him." Dante said as he walked out of the room, Vergil following behind him.

Lady looked up as they came back into the room.

"Vergil?" she stated, disbelief in her voice. She didn't know him personally, but she knew enough from what Dante had said about him and from what she heard she hated his guts.

"The one and only." Dante grinned before picking the kid up and carrying him to the room. Vergil watched Dante leave with the younger boy, a slight scowl on his face as his eyes followed them. He could smell it; Dante had marked the boy.

Dante laid Nero down on the bed, frowning as he didn't even twitch.

"What's going on kid?" Dante mumbled as he brushed a strand of hair out of the boy's face. He glanced behind him and, not seeing Vergil, placed a chaste kiss on Nero's lips. "Wake up for me."

_"Wake up for me."_

Nero growled as he hurled himself at a group of demons, slashing desperately at them before he began running. He knew he had been fighting for a while but he didn't know exactly how long it had been; he had no way of telling. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep but whenever he got a moment to breathe more demons arrived.

He yelped as he tripped over his own feet. He hit the ground and just lay there panting as he tried to catch his breath. His lungs were on fire and he was injured from fighting the demons. He was covered in cuts and bruises, gashes of every size, and blood.

**"He's fallen!"** hissed a demon. **"Get him!"**

"Tch!" Nero rolled onto his feet and ran.

**"After the human!"**

Nero pushed himself to go faster. His lungs were ready to burst and the rest of his body ached, but he needed to get away. He paused for a split second to change direction and charged at the hoard of demons, swinging his sword in every direction.

_"Please old man."_ He thought as he began sprinting once more. _"Help me!"_

"So~" Lady drawled as she crossed her arms over her chest, a half smirk on her face. "Marked him, huh?"

Vergil glanced at her before looking away. He didn't feel the need to talk to her. He was already angry enough.

Lady pouted at being ignored. "Aw, come on. Talk to me. Not like you got anything better to do." She grinned. She knew she was pissing the man off and she was glad to do it.

"Yes." Was his simple answer before he continued. "But it seems he's marked the child as well."

Lady's eyes widened slightly in surprise before she laughed. Vergil gave her a questioning look.

"Well that's Dante for ya." Lady clarified. "I don't think he can help it though. Your dear little brother sleeps with everything that moves so maybe you should just go now rather than later."

Vergil fisted his hands as he growled. "Leave."

Lady raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? This is Dante's place, not yours."

Vergil glared at her. He didn't like her. He would kill her if she didn't go. "I said leave. I won't repeat myself again."

Lady smirked and put her hands on her hips. "What cha gonna do about it?" she taunted.

Just as Vergil was about to act, Dante walked back in.

"Lady! Vergil! No fighting in my shop!" Dante ordered before he grinned. "I don't need it destroyed again. Don't got the money to fix it."

Lady shrugged. "I gotta go anyway." She said as she made her way towards the exit. "You take good care of Nero and I mean it."

"Will do, boss." Dante said as he saluted her. She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"So Ver—" Dante started before he was slammed into the wall by Vergil who kissed him long, deep, and hard. Dante closed his eyes and leaned into the rough touch, not caring that it was more teeth and tongue than lips.

When Vergil pulled away, Dante looked at him with lust and confusion. "Verg—"

"You are mine." Vergil stated as he pulled Dante's face close to his own. "You belong to me. Don't forget that."

Dante grinned. "With reminders like that how could I?"

"I'm serious Dante." Vergil replied before pushing away from his twin and walking towards the kitchen.

Dante huffed as he crossed his arms. "If that's how you think, Vergil, you won't like me." Dante muttered to himself before grinning. Anyone could see the tortured appearance in his eyes. "That's just how pops made me."

Nero screamed in agony as an arrow pierced his chest. He fell to the ground as he gasped for breath in anguish. He was shaking. He had lost too much blood. He pulled the arrow out and pressed a hand over the wound, but it didn't matter. Dozens more littered his body.

**"The human can barely move!"** a demon howled with laughter. **"Kill him now before he gets back up!"**

The demons gathered around him before closing in on him. Nero closed his eyes tightly. He was going to die and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

_"Dante!" _He thought to himself as the demons attacked him. _"Help me!"_

He curled in on himself and covered his head. He could feel every hit and kick, every stab and slice. He could even feel the beasts biting him.

_"Dante!"_

The demons howled with amusement as they spilled his blood all over the empty blackness.

_"Dante!"_

**"Scream human!"** the demons shouted as they continued the onslaught. **"Cry for us!"**

Nero bit his lip. He wanted to scream. He wanted Dante to show up like he always did and save him. He felt his chest clench. He knew Dante wouldn't save him; Dante didn't really care about him. He felt his eyes water but no tears fell. He could still hope, couldn't he? He could believe Dante would at least try and help him, right? He knew he was wrong, but he couldn't help the one word that escaped his lips.

"DANTE!"

* * *

><p>Zombie Princess: It's not that he doesn't love Nero it's just he doesn't KNOW he loves Nero...he just knows he WANTS Nero...but now that Vergil is back he doesn't know if he even wants Nero now because he knows that he loves Vergil. Hope that quelled your conundrums (omg big word!)<p>

Ok, that's all he has written so hope you liked it. It was so cute watching him write this. He was completely hidden under his blankets except for his hand. And every two seconds he would sneeze so cutely! And his nose is all red and stuffy so when he talks he sounds so adorable! He's currently glaring at me because I'm telling him what I'm saying but it's "freezing" so he's not moving.

So until next time he's sick (or next chapter depending on when he writes it),  
>~Conner<p> 


	8. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

My baby's still sick so I get to type again. I would complain but he's currently doing my math homework that I don't understand so I kind of can't.

Disclaimer: We still don't own DMC. Wish we did, but we don't

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"<em>Dante!"<em>

Dante turned as he heard his name.

"Nero?" he mumbled. He started to walk to his room when he heard Vergil's voice.

"Is there anything other than pizza?"

Dante grinned. "Of course! There's icecream and strawberries too!" He went to the kitchen only to find Vergil throwing away his pizza. He stared, wide eyed and shocked, as Vergil went to the freezer, grabbed his icecream, and threw it away like his pizza.

"Ver…" he started before his voice failed him.

"You need to stop eating this disgusting…_filth_ and start eating healthier." Vergil said as he walked past his mate.

"Ver…Vergil! That was my pizza that I wasn't _done eating!_" Dante cried. He stared morosely at the wasted food in the trash.

"We can go to the store and buy something more suitable to eat." Vergil replied.

"With what money? I still owe on that pizza you just trashed!" Dante crossed his arms and sighed. "I need a sundae."

"With what money?" Vergil retorted.

Dante growled. "With my tab!" he shouted as he grabbed his trench coat and made his way out the door. Vergil sighed and followed him.

"Let's walk." Dante suggested as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's a nice day."

Vergil nodded once as he caught up to his mate's pace and walked beside him. They strolled in relative silence with Dante glancing at Vergil every so often with a content smile gracing his lips. When they arrived at the small corner café Dante grinned.

"This place has the best sundaes." He said as he led Vergil to a table.

"Dante!" an older man exclaimed from behind the counter. "Haven't seen you since you first brought that youngin' home with ya a couple months back!"

Dante laughed. "Don't remind me."

"So who's this ya brought with ya today?" the older man asked as he turned to Vergil.

"This is my brother, Vergil." Dante answered.

The man nodded as he smiled. "Strawberry sundae?"

Dante nodded. "You know me so well."

The man just chuckled as he set to work to make the treat.

"So talk to me Vergil." Dante said after a moment of silence. "Where have you been all this time?"

Vergil put his elbow on the table and leaned against his hand. "It doesn't matter Dante. I'm here now aren't I?"

Dante pouted. "Aw Vergil…don't give me that." Dante leaned halfway across the table. "I want to know."

Vergil sighed. "As you know after mother died father took me away."

Dante nodded. "Yeah I remember. Father thought I was gonna die so he left me."

_Sparda!" Eva screamed as she ran with an unconscious and bleeding Dante in her arms out of the house._

_Demons shrieked as they crawled through the building looking for any living thing. They roared with pleasure as they heard the frightened woman's scream._

_**"Worthless human! No one is coming to save you!"**__ a demon screeched as it flew towards her._

_Eva clenched her eyes shut and screamed, pulling Dante tightly against her chest. When she heard the demon cry out in agony she opened her eyes only to see Sparda. She smiled with relief._

_"Sparda!"_

_"Mother!" she turned as she heard her other son's voice._

_"Vergil!" She hugged the boy close to her, relief flooding through her as she realized he was safe._

_"Eva! Go and find a place to hide!" Sparda ordered as he slashed away at the hoard of demons coming at them. She merely nodded as she took Vergil's hand and ran into the forest._

_**"Don't let the humans get away!" **__a demon howled._

_Sparda sneered. "I won't let you touch her you filthy creatures!"_

_Sparda unleashed his true form and attacked the demons. He smirked at their cries of pain and pleas for forgiveness. He chuckled as he killed every demon unlucky enough to get close._

_Eva bit her lip as she gasped for breath, trying to remain quiet. She held her boys close to her as they hid under a couple of fallen trees._

_"Mommy, what happened?" Dante mumbled as he blinked his eyes a few times to focus them before he started coughing._

_"Shh, don't talk Dante." She whispered as she buried Dante's face in her chest to muffle his coughs. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the wetness of blood on her shirt. When she heard sticks breaking and cackling her eyes widened. She pulled the twins closer to her as the demons grew closer._

_**"I can smell them." **__One demon said as they got closer to the three._

_Eva bit her lip and looked at Vergil. He didn't show it, but she knew he was scared by the way he clutched her shirt. She felt a sob build up in her chest but she refused to let it out. She wanted to stay with her boys but she knew if she didn't do something they would find them and kill all three of them._

_"Vergil." She whispered with a small, sad smile on her face. "You take good care of Dante."_

_Vergil's eyes widened as she carefully shifted Dante into his arms. Dante whimpered as his wound was jarred and Vergil covered his mouth to block any sound from escaping._

_"Mother?" Vergil asked as she kissed their foreheads._

_"I love you both." She whispered. "Your father will find you when he comes looking for us."_

_Vergil watched as their mother stood and walked out of their hiding place. He knew what she was doing and he was powerless to stop her. He shut his eyes as she began to run away from them._

_**"Human!"**__ a demon screeched as they took off after her._

_Vergil covered Dante's ears as their mother screamed in pain as she was cut down. He felt a tear slip down his cheek but refused to let more fall. He had to be strong for Dante. When he was sure the demons had gone he laid Dante in front of him to get a better look at his wound. He frowned as he saw the deep gash starting from his left shoulder and going all the way to his right hip._

_"'s not…too bad, r-right…Vergil?" Dante asked as he tried to focus on breathing._

_Vergil shook his head. "No. It's not bad Dante." He lied. "Just a scratch. It's not even that deep."_

_He pulled his own coat off and ripped it into strips. He put a few over the gash and tied the rest around his chest and stomach to keep them in place. Dante bit his lip to stop a scream that threatened to rip through his lips. If he screamed they would be found._

_"Finished." Vergil said as he brushed Dante's hair out of his face._

_Dante nodded and curled around Vergil. He was so cold but Vergil was warm. Vergil put his head in his lap and stroked his hair. He played with the soft strands and sighed. Which was worse? Staying here and freezing to death, the demons ripping them to shreds, or their father finding them?_

_"Eva!" Vergil looked up as he heard his father's voice._

_"Father!" Vergil heard himself calling without thinking. He quickly regretted it._

_Sparda ran to his son's voice and stopped. He saw the twins but where was his wife? Vergil saw the confusion and anger swirling in his eyes. He unconsciously pulled Dante closer to him as he spoke._

_"M-mother's dead." Vergil yelped as he felt a sharp sting on his cheek from his father's hand. He forced himself to look up at the older man._

_"Where is she?" he spit and Vergil pointed as he stood up._

_"She ran that way." He mumbled as he picked Dante up into his arms._

_Sparda took off running in the direction Vergil had pointed to. It wasn't long before he saw bright red in the snow and the smell of blood hit him full on. He choked back a sob as he saw his wife's mangled body buried under a thin layer of white. She was sprawled on the ground, blood flowing out of the deep hole that went through her chest. Blood dripped down her chin from her mouth and her skin had already grown so pale._

_"Eva." Sparda whispered as he dropped to his feet and held her body close to his. Vergil watched silently with Dante still cradled against him. Dante had passed out from pain and blood loss and Vergil knew he would freeze if they didn't get him home soon._

_"Father." Vergil said softly as he watched the older man. "We need to get Dante home or he'll die too."_

_Sparda growled and turned to glare at the boy. "Do you honestly think I care what happens to him? Can't you see your mother is _dead_?"_

_Vergil flinched and lowered his head. He could clearly see his mother was dead and it hurt him. He felt it was his fault that he couldn't protect her and Dante. If he had been home with them maybe things would be different._

_Sparda picked Eva's body up and silently walked back to the house, Vergil struggling to keep up with him while carrying his brother. When they walked through the front door Sparda went to his bedroom and laid Eva down on their bed. He closed her eyes and clasped her hands together on her stomach. He lightly kissed her lips before pulling away. He made his way downstairs and Vergil watched as he walked outside without a word._

_"Father?" he asked as the man came back inside with a gas can. Vergil watched as he splashed gas all over the house, an unreadable expression on his face. When the can was empty he threw it down and went to the kitchen. He pulled a box of matches out of the drawer a lit one. Vergil's eyes widened._

_"F-father? What are you doing?" he exclaimed as he clung to his twin._

_"We're leaving." Sparda replied calmly._

_"But—"_

_"Shut up!" Sparda growled, his patience with the child already growing thin. "If it wasn't for the fact that she died for you I'd kill you myself so if you don't want to die stop talking."_

_Vergil immediately closed his mouth and nodded. Sparda rolled his eyes and lit a match before throwing it down and letting it catch fire._

_"Let's go Vergil." He said as he walked past the two children towards the door. Vergil nodded once more and followed him out of the door. Sparda growled as he glanced at them. "Leave him here. He's already dead."_

_Vergil's eyes widened. "Father! Dante isn't dead!" he tried to reason with the older man but it just pissed him off further. He grabbed Dante buy his collar and jerked him out of Vergil's arms._

_"If he can't walk on his own he's not worth saving." Sparda sneered as he threw the unconscious boy threw the front door and back into the house._

_Vergil fisted his hands as he watched his brother get thrown inside the burning building. He went to go save him but Sparda grabbed his wrist. "Come Vergil. We need to go."_

_Sparda easily dragged the young boy away from the building, all the while Vergil screaming for Dante._

_By the time the house collapsed in on itself Vergil and Sparda were too far away to see it._

Vergil nodded. "Trust me, I remember. Unlike you, I was actually awake to hear him say we were going to leave you and see him throw you back inside. How did you escape anyway?"

Dante shrugged. "Do you really wanna know?"

Vergil nodded once and Dante sighed. "I could smell mom burning and I tried to find help."

Vergil's lips turned into a barely noticeable frown and Dante grinned.

"Hey. She didn't feel it and we both know she's in Heaven. So back to where you were."

Vergil sighed and let his eyes fall to the table top. "Father didn't want to deal with me of course. I stayed with him, followed him, did everything he asked of me, but it wasn't enough. Finally, after a few years, I didn't need him and he became fed up with the fact he could no longer control me and brought me to a demon who apparently owed father a favor. He did some spell and the next thing I knew I was in a dark place." He let a smirk grace his lips. "Low and behold, father was there also and he was angry. We thought he was bad when mother was still alive. Trust me. He was a thousand times worse there."

Dante frowned as he listened to his brother. "I'm sorry Vergil." Dante mumbled as he looked down at his lap and fisted his hands. "I should've been there with you."

Vergil shook his head. "I'm glad you weren't there." He looked at his twin and smirked. "You wouldn't have turned out as idiosyncratic as you are now."

Dante chuckled and shook his head. "No idea what that means but I'll take it as a compliment." Dante grinned as he saw the old man coming towards them.

"There ya are Dante. If ya want anything else just let me know." He said and Dante nodded. Vergil waited patiently for him to leave.

Before the man could even get two steps away Dante dug into his sundae, savoring the taste of strawberries and vanilla. Vergil rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's eating habits. Dante merely grinned and held up a spoonful of icecream with a strawberry.

"Try it." Dante said and pushed the spoon to Vergil's lips.

Vergil sighed and opened his mouth, closing his lips around the metal utensil. He blinked slowly as the sweet flavor exploded on his tongue.

"It's good." Vergil finally said after he swallowed, causing Dante to smirk.

"Want more?" Dante asked as he held up the spoon.

Vergil nodded and waited for Dante to get more of the sugary treat on the spoon. Dante got a huge scoop of icecream on the spoon but instead of giving it to Vergil, he put it into his own mouth. Vergil gave him a barely noticeable pout until Dante leaned over the table and kissed his twin. He pried Vergil's lips open before pushing the cold vanilla into Vergil's mouth. He pulled away and grinned.

Vergil grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Really Dante? Giving me the spoon would have been less messy."

Dante chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Less messy, but also less fun."

Vergil rolled his eyes but let his lips turn up in a small smile.

"Yes. I guess you're right."

Nero screamed in agony as knives were stabbed through his palms, pinning him to the ground. Demons cackled hysterically as blood gushed from the wounds littered all over his body. How he wasn't dead yet, Nero would never know.

**"I want his head!"** one demon squealed.

**"I want his arms!"** another shouted.

**"His legs!" "His tongue!" "His fingers!"** **"His intestines!"**

Nero shut his eyes as he listened to the demons shout about the parts they wanted from him. He knew anything they did they would do while he was alive just to make it more fun.

The demons closed in on him. He felt a knife tear into his stomach as another sliced at his wrist while still another cut at his leg. A clawed hand fisted itself in his hair and he felt his head yanked back. He saw a sword lifted high in the air and he knew what was next; decapitation.

He struggled but it only helped in slicing his flesh further. He gasped for breath as breathing became a chore. His eyes widened as he felt a demon plunge its hand inside his belly and feel around his organs. He screamed once more in distress as the demons tortured him.

"Dante!" he gasped out. He was done for. No one was coming for him.

**"Now for your head!" **a demon shouted as it swung the sword down.

Nero shut his eyes tight as he waited for the sharp impact to take his life. Instead of the sound of sword cutting through flesh and bone, he heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. He opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. There was a man with a sword and he was blocking the other. Suddenly the man swung the sword upwards, flinging the weapon out of the other demon's hand.

The demons screamed with terror as they tripped over each other to run. They didn't get far as the man gracefully leaped at them, slicing left and right to kill the beasts that had been torturing Nero. Anguish filled screams filled the darkness as the demons were slain.

"Are you alright?" the man asked as he walked to Nero after sheathing his sword.

Nero winced as he tried to move his arms. "Help with the knives?" Nero panted when he realized he couldn't move his hands. The stranger moved towards him and pulled the daggers from his palms. Nero grimaced but showed no other form of pain. He went to sit up but pain shot through his body and forced him back down.

"Don't move." The stranger ordered softly. "You're injuries are severe. It'll take a day or two for them to heal."

Nero clenched his eyes shut. "Yeah, I figured. Wanna help get my jacket off? I don't wanna stand up and have my guts spill out."

The man merely nodded and, with his sword, cut the blue clothing off of him. He tore it into strips and helped Nero bandage himself up. Nero grimaced at their work. He would have preferred to sew his abdomen even if it would've hurt like a bitch. At least he'd know for a fact his organs would stay _inside_ of him instead of end up on the floor.

"So, who do I owe my thanks?" Nero said as he stood up and actually looked at the man. His eyes widened as he saw who his savior was.

"S…Sparda?" Nero gasped.

Sparda gave Nero a warm smile as he nodded once. Nero quickly dropped to one knee and bowed to the older man. He ignored the pain that flared up from the quick jolt of movement but he ignored it. He was in the presence of the man he had had to worship since he began living in Fortuna.

"It's a pleasure but you don't need to bow." Sparda chuckled. "You may stand…what was your name?"

Nero quickly rose to his feet, his body quickly protesting but he disregarded it. "Nero." He answered.

Sparda smiled. "It's nice to make your acquaintance Nero." He replied before smirking. "How would you like to help me get us out of here?"

* * *

><p>So how was that? He stopped doing my homework to play DMC 4 that he borrowed from a friend. He also borrowed an X-Box 360 to play said game…he's fallen in love with Nero…and I'm jealous…<p>

Razor: why can't you be real? *literally crying*

Conner: you got me?

Razor: *glares* you're not Nero! *buries face in the pillow*

That's what I've been dealing with…since Saturday…I say it's just his time of the month. He says reviews are nice, praise is awesome, and criticism is accepted.


	9. Bleeding Mascara

Ok! I'm back! I'm feeling better and Conner took my game because he's jealous of a _video game character_…a HOT video game character but still…

I thank everyone who has stayed with this story since the beginning and even the few who have come along a few chapters later. I appreciate it. It's work to stay with a story so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC although I beat the 1st one Conner got me and ALMOST beat the 4th one!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Dante laughed as Vergil walked him up the stairs. He clung to his brother as he sang loudly and off key to any random song that popped into his head.<p>

"Dante, you are NEVER drinking again." Vergil growled as he fumbled with the keys to the front door.

"Oh c'mon Verge!" Dante purred as he nipped his neck. "You shoulda drank too!"

"I told you, I'll pass." Vergil replied as he dumped Dante onto the couch. His eyes widened as Dante pulled him down on top of him.

"Vergil…" Dante hummed as he pressed his hips into his brother's. He wrapped his arms around Vergil's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Vergil let his eyes drift shut as he deepened the small press of lips. He ran his tongue over Dante's lower lip, Dante immediately opening his mouth to let Vergil in.

"Ahem." Lady cleared her throat. Her arms were crossed and she had a scowl on her face.

Dante pulled away to look at the pissed off woman and grinned. "Hey Lady! Wanna join?"

Vergil growled possessively but Lady ignored him. Instead she shot Dante a death glare.

"Have you forgotten about Nero?" she yelled. "It's been three days!"

Dante's grin got bigger. "He can join too!" he replied.

Lady fisted her hands and ripped the phone up. She threw it at Dante only to have Vergil catch it. She expected it however and already had her shoe flying towards Dante. It hit Dante square in the jaw and he blinked in surprise as his head went to the side with the hard object.

Vergil snarled and jumped to his feet, ready to attack the woman who had dared attack his mate. Dante grabbed his sleeve as he burst out laughing. "It's only been three days?" he chuckled as he pulled Vergil back down to him. "I coulda swore it was longer!"

Lady fisted her hands at her sides. "You're impossible. He could be dying for all you care." She walked passed him and grabbed her boot. "You better be sober tomorrow so we can actually discuss this."

Dante nodded and waved his hand for her to leave which was a bad idea. She snarled and walked to him, punching him over the head. Dante pouted and grabbed Vergil's arms as he tried to grab her.

"Bye Lady!" Dante called as she stormed to the door. His only answer was the door slamming.

"Stupid woman." Vergil growled before he heard a sniffle. He looked down only to see Dante choking back a sob.

"Dante—" he started to say before his twin pushed him off of him and sprang up from the couch. He ran towards his room and slammed the door.

Vergil sighed and calmly followed the other. He was drunk, unpredictable. He was probably fine. He opened the door and frowned as he saw Dante lying beside Nero, the younger boy pulled tightly to the elder's chest. Dante's face was buried in the kid's hair and his body shook with suppressed sobs.

"Dante." Vergil said softly as he made his way to the two on the floor.

"He won't wake up." Dante whispered, afraid he would start crying if he spoke any louder. "I tell him to wake up every day. I don't know what to do, Vergil."

"Dante, come here." Vergil said softly as he held his arms open. Dante shook his head.

"No. He's cold." Dante replied, pulling Nero closer to him. "You come here."

Vergil rolled his eyes but lay on the bed none the less. He wrapped his arms around Dante and Nero and pulled them both close. He would much rather be on his and Dante's bed _without_ the kid but Dante was drunk, unpredictable, and didn't want to move away from the boy. So for tonight he would suffer through it.

As Vergil watched over the two, Dante drifted off to sleep. Vergil was too lost in thought watching his mate that he didn't notice the diamond on the mirror crack and blow away into dust.

Dante groaned as he sat up. His head was pounding. He went to get up but a hand stopped him. He looked down at the hand in his lap that was clutching his shirt. He let a faint smile cross his lips as he followed the arm passed Nero and to Vergil who was looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Dante asked as he leaned over to peck his lips. Vergil returned the small kiss and shook his head.

"I was already awake." He assured the other as he also sat up.

Dante nodded and yawned as he stretched. "I'm gonna get a shower, wanna join me?" Dante asked, a smirk present on his lips.

Vergil chuckled softly and nodded. He stood up, pulling Dante along with him. Dante took his hand and led him to the small bathroom down the hall.

"After, I wanna give Nero a bath. He hasn't had one in a few days." Dante said as he turned the water on to warm up.

Vergil saw the sadness in his mate's eyes and sighed before wrapping his arms around the other's waist and nuzzling his neck. Dante leaned back against him to relax against his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his twin's shoulder.

"Vergil." Dante breathed. "We're not even in the shower yet."

"Your point?" Vergil replied as he pulled the other's shirt over his head. He let his hands roam the solid chest and abs as Dante purred with satisfaction. He let his hands slide to Dante's pants and quickly pushed them off.

Dante moaned softly and turned in Vergil's grip to kiss him deeply. He quickly stripped him and allowed Vergil to push him into the shower. When Vergil picked him up, Dante wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. He ground their hips together, mewling with pleasure at the friction it caused.

"Vergil." Dante moaned into his twin's mouth as Vergil slipped his tongue between his lips. They battled for dominance but Dante quickly backed down. He loved the feeling of Vergil dominating him. He gasped as his twin wrapped his hand around his hard length and stroked with an agonizingly slow pace. He rocked his hips into Vergil's hand, hissing with pleasure as his twin squeezed his cock.

"Vergil." Dante whined as Vergil attacked his throat with nips and kisses. "In me, now."

Vergil chuckled softly. "Always so impatient." He said as he gripped his mate's hips and slid into him. Dante gasped and dug his nails in Vergil's shoulders.

"Shit." He mumbled before he rocked his hips. "Move dammit."

Vergil kissed along his neck, nipping and sucking every so often to leave a mark around the bite that was already there. Dante moaned loudly and tilted his head to give his brother better access. Vergil pulled out so only the tip was still in his brother before he slammed back inside causing Dante to moan blissfully.

"Vergil…Vergil…Vergil…" Dante moaned every time Vergil pushed inside of him.

Vergil forced himself deeper inside Dante, smirking as he finally found that little bundle of nerves inside his mate causing Dante to scream. He angled himself to hit it again and it wasn't long before Dante was coming in his hand. He groaned as Dante tightened around his cock and released inside of him. Dante shuddered and panted as he nuzzled against his twin.

Words were unneeded as Vergil captured his twin's lips in a passionate kiss. Dante happily returned the simple press of lips before pulling away.

"Ok, let me go Vergil." Dante said as he nuzzled his neck. "I gotta give Nero a bath."

Vergil rolled his eyes but allowed Dante to step out of the shower. He easily caught the towel that was thrown his way and dried off before wrapping it around his waist.

"Make it fast." He replied as he walked past his mate.

Dante grinned. "Don't worry Verge. I won't have _too_ much fun with him."

Vergil sent a glare over his shoulder towards his brother but did nothing else as he continued to walk to their bedroom. Dante laughed and followed him to the room. He quickly dressed and went to the unconscious boy still by the bed. He smiled sadly as he picked Nero up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, Vergil's eyes on him the whole time.

Dante turned the water on warm and put the stopper in the tub. He sighed softly before looking down at the boy still in his arms. He frowned as he noticed a thin trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"The hell?" Dante mumbled as he wiped it away. He carefully set Nero down before pulling off his jacket, hoodie, and black undershirt. He frowned as he noticed both old and new wounds covering his body. He saw the dark bruising around his abdomen and his eyes widened as his stomach suddenly split.

"Shit!" Dante shouted and he scrambled to grab a towel and press it to the wound. "Vergil!"

"I'm not helping Dante." Vergil replied from their room.

"Vergil, please!" Dante called again, letting the desperation enter his voice. He tried to put more pressure on the mysterious wound. "Vergil!"

"Fine." Vergil replied as he made his way to his brother before he paused. "Is that blood?"

"Vergil, he's bleeding!" Dante half growled.

"I can smell it." Vergil barked back as he came into the room and kneeled beside him. "Move the towel."

Dante hesitantly moved the towel out of their way so they could see the wound. It was still bleeding heavily and they were amazed the skin didn't just knit itself back together like it usually did. Dante immediately pressed the towel back to Nero's abdomen.

"You hold this and I'll go get some gauze." Dante said as he quickly stood and made his way to his room. He tore his room apart as he searched for the first aid kit Nero had talked him into getting.

_"Just in case, Old Man."_ Nero had told him.

Dante found it thrown under his bed and hastily grabbed it before running back to his brother and Nero. He dropped to his knees, the kit already opened, and pulled out the gauze.

"Do you have anything to sew up the wound with?" Vergil asked, glancing at his brother before pulling the towel away to wet it. He carefully wiped the blood away from the wound only to have more of the red liquid replace it.

"Here's a needle and some thread." Dante replied as he pulled out the aforementioned items. He threaded the needle and handed it to Vergil who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dante—" he started before his mate cut him off.

"You're calmer than I am." Dante said as he gave his twin a pleading look.

Vergil sighed and took the needle before shoving the bloodied towel into his brother's hands. He pinched the skin of the bleeding wound together and carefully began to sew it. Dante watched anxiously. If he knew how the wounds had gotten where they were he wouldn't be as worried but they had just randomly appeared. His eyes shifted to the bathroom door towards his bedroom where that evil mirror lay on his dresser. Maybe it had something to do with it.

When Vergil finished stitching the wound Dante kissed him gratefully before turning to Nero.

"Now for your bath." Dante mumbled as he gingerly picked the younger man up. He placed him in the tub after turning off the water and sighed.

Vergil watched him for a few moments before wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulders and nuzzling his neck.

"We'll find a way to wake him up." Vergil mumbled as he watched Dante clean Nero.

Dante nodded. "I just hope we can do it before he bleeds to death."

* * *

><p>Ok…I don't really like how this chapter was so I don't blame you for complaints. Nothing really happened so it was pretty boring.<p>

Please review! It keeps me going ;)

With the love of my Dark Lord,  
>~Razor<p> 


	10. Remembering Sunday

Ok! Chapter 10! I have finally beaten DMC 4! I didn't like the fact Kyrie lived though…I don't like her…she's annoying and needy and most of her vocabulary consists of noises and gasps…not actual words…

In more important news…my and Conner's two year anniversary is coming up (March 1)! I'm so excited! I don't know what to get him though .x.

Declaimer: I still don't own DMC…if I did Kyrie would not EXSIST…or she would be more badass…either or…But I do own Enira! She's a pretty minor character though…

And because this confused me when I was semi proof reading this chapter…:

_Blah Blah_- Flashback

_Blah Blah_- flashback within a flashback (I know. Confusing right?)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dante!" Lady called as she banged on the door of Devil May Cry. "Open this damn door and let me in!"<p>

When the door opened she crossed her arms. Even though it wasn't Dante but Vergil who opened the door, she still pushed her way inside.

"About damn time." She grumbled before leaning against the pool table. "Where's your lazy ass brother?"

Vergil rolled his eyes. Ignoring her, he made his way upstairs and back to his mate. Lady followed him seeing as he wasn't going to answer her. She blinked as she saw Nero lying on Dante's bed completely naked. She growled as she saw the deep wound that was being held together by string.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Lady demanded as she was suddenly beside the boy and looking over his wounds. She turned and glared daggers at Dante who put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything." He replied. "I went to give him a bath and his belly just burst open."

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?" Lady yelled. "How can something like that just suddenly appear?"

"I don't know!" Dante finally yelled back. "I don't know what happened or how it happened, but whatever it is has to be with that damn mirror. How about you and Trish do what you're good at and find something out about the damn thing."

Lady was silent at Dante's sudden outburst. She could tell that he was upset and decided to swallow her anger. No use in taking it out on Dante; they were all worried.

"Fine." Lady mumbled as she crossed her arms. She looked Nero over once more, the anger flaring up once more. "But you better hope that he doesn't get hurt again or I will hold you responsible."

Dante sighed but nodded. "You got it Lady."

The twins watched as Lady made her way out of the room, pulling a cellphone out of her shirt on her way; no doubt to call Trish. Dante shook his head and looked at Nero. He was pale and his skin was feverish.

"I'm gonna go get a towel. Maybe I can bring down his fever." Dante grumbled as he made his way out of the room.

Vergil let his eyes follow his mate out of the room before he let them drift to the unconscious boy. He walked lazily to him and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face before sitting in the chair Dante had placed by the bed.

"You know…now that I actually think about it…you smell like a woman I once knew." He sat beside the bed and watched over the younger man. "You kind of look like her too. It's not very noticeable since she isn't here but you have her nose and high cheek bones(1)."

xxx

Nero blinked as he heard someone talking to him. He looked at the man he was currently following but he didn't seem to hear it. Either that or he was ignoring it. He opened his mouth to ask before he decided against it. He didn't want Sparda to think he was going crazy and change his mind about helping him get out of wherever they were.

"So where are we going exactly?" Nero asked as he jogged to walk beside the older man.

"We are going to the lake." Sparda replied as if it was obvious.

Nero cocked his head and gave him a questioning look. "There's a lake here?" he asked incredulously.

Sparda nodded once. "Yes. Although it's red."

Nero raised an eyebrow. "Red? Since when is water red?"

Sparda gave him a small smile. "Water isn't red. Blood is."

Nero stopped walking to stare at him. A lake of blood? He glanced around and sighed. In this place he wouldn't doubt it. He sprinted to catch up to the other man, wincing slightly as his wounds protested against the excessive movement. They had begun to heal but they still weren't closed. Maybe if he was lucky it wouldn't take too much longer for them to close.

"So what are we going to do at this lake of blood?" Nero asked after a moment of silence.

"We're going to summon a demon of course." Sparda replied.

Nero frowned. "A demon? Haven't we had enough of those?"

Sparda just gave him another assuring smile. "This isn't just any demon we're going to summon, but a foul creature far worse than any demon. It's the same beast that sealed us in this mirror."

Nero's eyes widened when the other demon said 'mirror.' "You mean…we're in a _mirror?_"

Sparda nodded. "Yes, and because you haven't been here long we may be able to escape. My guess is only two of the four jewels have shattered. If I'm right we still have about six days to get out of here."

Nero nodded. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Sparda chuckled at the innocent question. "I have my ways." He replied. "Now walk faster. We still have a ways to go."

xxx

Vergil didn't glance at the door when Dante came back into the room with a bowl of ice water and a washcloth.

"I see you two are spending some quality time." Dante joked as he put the bowl on the nightstand and dipped the cloth into it. He wrung out the excess water before slowly wiping over Nero's face and chest.

"How long do you think it'll be until Lady and Trish find something?" Dante asked even though he knew Vergil didn't know the answer.

Vergil only shrugged, his eyes still focused on Nero as he noticed more and more resemblance to the woman he had met when he had first set out without his father.

_A fifteen year old Vergil wandered aimlessly, a slight limp in his step as he walked. Sure his skin healed quickly, but his bones took longer to mend. He had told his father he was leaving and Sparda hadn't liked that._

_"You're nothing without me! You'll die!" he had shouted at his son. Vergil took everything he threw at him. Every hit, every kick, Vergil took it all._

_"You think you can control me anymore?" Vergil had asked as he let his father take out his frustrations. "Father, it's you who are nothing without me."_

_Sparda had seen red. He grabbed the collar of Vergil's shirt and slammed him against the wall._

_"You worthless child." He growled. "You think you can survive without me?"_

_Vergil only spit a mouth full of blood in the man's face._

_"You ungrateful brat!" Sparda snarled, throwing his son to the floor._

_Vergil caught himself before his head could hit the tile. He looked up at his father, his eyes showing contempt towards the older man who stood above him. Sparda scowled._

_"Don't you look at me like that!" he ordered as he lifted his foot only to slam it down on Vergil's knee. Vergil yelped at the sudden pain. Sparda raised his foot once more to kick his son. Vergil growled and caught his father's foot before jerking him down to the floor._

_"No more." Vergil spit as he straddled the older man's waist and punched his jaw. "I'm tired of this! I'm better than you! Dante and I were always better than you! And thanks to you my brother is _dead!_"_

_Sparda growled as he tried to push the younger demon off of him. Vergil snarled and jumped off of the older man, grabbing Yamato and Rebellion as he went._

_"I'm leaving." Vergil growled. "Just try to stop me."_

_He backed away from his father, refusing to show his back to the man. When he was far enough away he turned and ran until he couldn't run any further._

_He sighed as he continued to walk. He had strapped Rebellion to his back and Yamato to his side. Why he had grabbed Rebellion, he didn't know. Maybe it was because it reminded him of Dante. His twin had always loved Rebellion._

_He paused as he thought of his dead brother. He would never see him again. He had been turned to ash along with their mother. He shook his head and continued walking._

_As he walked further into the forest he smelt a fire. It wasn't big so it had to be a campfire or something. He followed the smell of smoke. His mouth watered as the smell of cooking meat was mixed with the smoke stench. He came to a small clearing where he saw a tiny hut. A woman was sitting by the fire he had smelled cooking what looked to be a rabbit._

_Without thinking he walked forward. The woman looked comforting, inviting._

_"Almost like mother." He thought to himself as he made his way towards the woman. She had long, blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was thin, almost too thin, but stunning none the less._

_The woman gasped as she saw Vergil walking towards her. She quickly jumped to her feet and began to back away. She frowned as she noticed the limp in his step and the various wounds he had._

_"Are…are you alright?" she asked, the nervousness obvious in her bell like voice._

_Vergil let a small smile grace his lips at her simple question before it dropped._

_"Get down!" he demanded as he pulled Yamato from his sheath._

_Her eyes widened at the sight of the blade and quickly dropped to the ground. Vergil held the sword to his side as he ran towards her. A demon jumped out of the bushes and screeched as it dove for the woman on the forest floor. Without hesitance, Vergil thrust the sword through the demon's chest before slicing upwards, splitting the demon nearly in two. He sheathed Yamato and looked at the woman who slowly stood._

_"Th-thank you." She said as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes staring into his ice blue ones. "Would…would you like something to eat? It's not much, but I would appreciate it if you stayed and ate supper with me."_

_She gave him a grateful smile as she sat down before patting the ground beside her. Vergil thought about it for a second before he sat beside her. She gave him another appreciative smile before she took the cooked rabbit off of the fire and fixed them both a plate._

_"If it isn't enough, I'm sure I could go and find another." She offered as she watched him eat._

_Vergil shook his head. "No need. This is fine."_

_She nodded as she took a bite before looking back at him. "My name's Enira. What's yours?_

_"Vergil."_

"Vergil!" Dante said as he waved a hand in front of his twin's face. "You alive?"

Vergil blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at his twin and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Dante grinned. "Lady and Trish are back. They think they found something!"

Vergil sighed as he stood up and followed his ecstatic mate to the office where Trish and Lady were waiting.

"Finally." Trish muttered as she took a bite of left over pizza. She was quite amazed when Dante didn't protest.

"Don't get too excited." Lady sighed as she leaned against the desk. "All we really found out about the mirror is that it's a portal to a different realm."

"You mean like the demon realm?" Dante asked.

Lady made a thoughtful face. "Well, kind of, but not exactly. It's more like a pocket dimension."

Dante blinked. "Explain."

"Basically it's not its own world. It's made up of different worlds all put into one. Demons, humans, anything that gets sucked into it becomes part of it."

Dante frowned. "So you mean it's too late to save Nero?"

Trish nodded. "Yup. That about sums it up."

Dante growled and fisted his hands at his sides. "No. There's gotta be something else!" Dante demanded as he glared at the two women at his desk.

"Dante, calm down. Trish, shut up." Lady sighed as she rubbed her temples. "It's possible to save Nero but the problem is he needs to be at the lake of blood in the realm."

"And what do we do when he gets there?" Dante asked as he turned his full attention to the black haired woman.

"We have to summon the demon responsible for putting him in there in the first place."

Dante grinned. "That should be easy."

Lady sighed. "Dante, it's actually not. If we do summon this demon and save Nero, every other demon trapped inside will be freed as well."

Dante glared at her. "Does it look like I care? I'll just kill every demon that comes out who isn't the kid."

"We also need Nero to summon him." Lady continued. "We need to summon the same demon at the same time before all of the jewels on the mirror break. Nero needs to be at the lake of blood while we need to set up a blood seal."

Dante shrugged. "Sounds easy enough."

"Dante." Lady was starting to get annoyed. "How are we supposed to know if Nero is at the lake of blood if he can't talk to us? How are we even supposed to tell him?"

Dante frowned. He hadn't thought of that. They couldn't talk to Nero and Nero couldn't talk to them. He stared at the floor as he thought for a few long moments before looking up at Lady.

"Anything's worth a shot Lady." Dante replied as he headed towards his room. "I'm not losing him."

The three watched Dante climb the stairs to his room. Trish didn't really care, Lady was worried, and Vergil was angry. He didn't want Nero to come back if it meant he'd have to give up his mate again. He felt Lady and Trish's eyes on him and instead of listening to what they had to say he walked up the stairs after Dante.

Maybe he could convince Dante it was useless to try and save the kid.

* * *

><p>Le gasp! Is Vergil going to try and stop Dante from rescuing Nero? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p>

(1)- I am OBSESSED with cheek bones…I don't know why…but I had to put it in there

So how was that? I hope that was better than the last chapter! Enira IS an OC because I don't know who Nero's actual mother is and I don't believe they said in the game (unless I missed it). I couldn't find her on the internet either so…Enira is his mama in this!

Reviews please! Praise, criticism, and questions accepted!

Ruling the world with marshmallow Peeps,  
>~Razor<p> 


	11. Hollywood Whore

Me and Kit are twins! We both have an ear infection in our right ear! I know…only we would be excited about that…

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC…at all…what so ever…

Also, I'm going to say Nero doesn't know that Sparda is Dante's father…mainly because when I wrote this chapter I wasn't thinking about it…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dante growled as he stormed into his room. How dare they even think it wasn't possible to save Nero? He glared at the mirror that sat on his dresser. He strode over to it and picked the seemingly harmless object up. Two of the four gems were still intact which meant they still had time.<p>

He turned and looked at Nero. He watched his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath he took. He noticed the wound on his abdomen had slowly started to heal and for that he was grateful. He sat beside the boy and gently took his hand.

"Kid, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna get you out." Dante said. He ran his thumb over his knuckles as he thought of his next words. He heard his door open but he ignored it. At the moment he could care less who it was, just as long as he would get _his_ Nero back.

xxx

_"Kid, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna get you out."_

Nero stopped walking as he heard Dante's voice. He looked around as if it were possible to see the older man. He frowned when he didn't see him and began walking once more.

"Dante…" he whispered to himself.

Sparda stopped walking. Because of his demon hearing he had heard the softly spoken word from Nero's lips. He turned and stared at the boy.

"Did you say…Dante?" he asked, causing Nero to stop and look at him.

Nero scratched his nose in embarrassment at being caught and nodded. "Uh, yeah. I thought I heard him just now." He murmured, not really wanting to be heard at the moment. He looked at the other man's face and couldn't control his curiosity. "Why?"

Sparda was about to shrug off the question as he pondered over the possibility of Dante being alive when an idea struck him. If Dante was alive and trying to get the boy then this would be easier than he originally thought. He smiled.

"Dante's my son." He replied, inwardly smirking at the look on Nero's face. "Whatever he tells you, you tell me. He may be able to help us."

Nero nodded. "Ok." He answered and happily began following the man once more, pleased he could do something more than just follow the older demon.

_"If you can hear me kid, go to the lake of blood. I honestly don't know which way that is, but find it."_

"He says go to the lake of blood." Nero mumbled. They were already heading that way so that was pretty much useless.

_"Lady says we both have to summon the demon that took you at the same time so I was thinking we would summon him after the next jewel breaks."_

"He says we have to summon the demon at the same time he does." Nero said, louder this time. Sparda nodded.

_"When that jewel breaks I'll tell you."_

"He'll tell us when the jewel breaks." Nero said. After a moment of silence his lips felt slightly tingly. He frowned and lightly touched his lips. Although it was an odd feeling, it made him feel relaxed and he couldn't help but smile.

xxx

Dante leaned over and softly kissed Nero's lips. Just as his mouth touched Nero's he was suddenly jerked backwards. He spun around, only to have Vergil crash their lips together. He wanted to pull away and demand to know why Vergil had dragged him away but instead, found himself melting into the possessive kiss. He let a small moan escape him as he wrapped his arms tightly around Vergil's neck, fisting a hand in his soft, silver hair.

When the need for air finally struck them, Vergil allowed Dante to pull away. He studied his mate's face, his glazed eyes and swollen, red lips.

"Vergil…" Dante panted as Vergil slammed him into the wall and kissed him passionately and possessively. Dante gasped as Vergil forced his tongue through his lips. The kiss soon turned into teeth and tongue but Dante didn't mind. He ground his hips into his twin's, mewling with pleasure when Vergil did the same.

"Ahem!" Lady cleared her throat at the doorway. Dante and Vergil pulled away long enough to look at the angry ravenette. "Instead of fucking every chance you get, how about taking care of Nero. In case you haven't noticed, he's still naked! He's going to be _pissed_ when he gets back!"

Dante glanced over at the unconscious boy and grinned. "I think I'll keep him like that." Dante suggested, receiving a glare from not only Lady but Vergil as well. He couldn't bring himself to care though. He yelped when Vergil suddenly dropped him. He looked up questioningly, sighing when Vergil pointed at Nero.

"Take care of him. I can't stand the sight of him." He growled before he stalked out of the room.

"Look at that. You pissed him off. Now get Nero dressed!" Lady ordered as she also left the room.

Dante sighed and looked at the kid. "Damn. You get me in all kinds of trouble don't you Kid?"

xxx

Nero groaned as he fell to his knees. Demons had actually managed to catch them off guard. One had gotten close enough to tear right through his makeshift bandages and now he was having a hard time fighting while making sure the wound didn't break open.

He growled as a demon swung a scythe in his direction. He dodged it and used his Devil Bringer to grab the demon and slam it into the ground. It hissed in pain before it vanished. Nero picked up the scythe the demon had left behind and threw it towards another demon coming at him. The weapon sliced the beast in half causing it to disappear as the first one had.

He looked over and saw Sparda having an easier time than he. He swung his sword effortlessly at the demons that thought they had a chance against the stronger demon. He seemed so relaxed in battle.

"Nero, behind you!"

Nero was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Sparda's voice. He spun around and caught the sword that was coming towards him with his Devil Bringer. He growled and jerked the sword away from the creature that had attacked him and thrust it through its stomach. The demon screeched and disappeared.

"How many are there?" Nero growled as he decided to use the sword to fight the demons.

Sparda smirked. "We're close to the lake of blood. All of these demons want to escapes this world."

Nero grinned. "So, the more we kill the less get out. Sounds good."

They both slashed at the demons closing in on them. Nero felt his abdomen protest loudly but he refused to show the pain. He had already shown enough weakness in front of Sparda. He couldn't let his lord think he was useless. He glanced back at Sparda and saw the other demon easily killing demon after demon.

Nero smirked. He wouldn't be shown up.

xxx

Dante sighed as he lounged on his bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling. Vergil was mad at him, Lady was mad at him, Nero was still naked beside him, and Dante didn't feel like fixing any of the problems. He pulled his eyes away from the ceiling and instead looked at Nero. His wounds were healing nicely but slowly and his fever had gone away. He wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his neck, ghosting his lips over the mark he had made on his neck.

"You know Kid. When you wake up, the first thing I'm doing is marking you again. It's already fading." Dante purred against his throat. "I'd do it now, but you probably wouldn't react and that's boring."

He ran his hand slowly down Nero's chest, memorizing every curve and muscle his hand passed over. He let his fingertips ghost over the makeshift stitches, his own body shuddering at the feel of the wound. He let his eyes drift closed as he softly kissed the flesh of Nero's neck. He continued to trail his hand down Nero's abdomen, groaning as he reached his waist. He knew he should stop. He knew he was taking advantage of the unconscious boy but he couldn't help it.

He purred as he brushed his fingers over Nero's length, grinning with satisfaction as it hardened under his touch.

"Ah~" Dante smirked, propping himself up onto his elbow. "Your body still reacts. This will be fun."

He placed feather light kisses along the boy's jaw and neck, nipping and sucking to leave small, dark bruises as he went. He continued stroking Nero's cock, groaning faintly as Nero continued to harden.

"Gods Kid." Dante muttered. "Even unconscious you're irresistible."

He trailed kisses lazily along his chest, nipping playfully at a hardened nipple before taking it in his mouth and giving it a hard suck. He was almost disappointed when Nero didn't respond. Almost.

He pulled away slightly and brought three fingers to his mouth, sucking on the digits before sliding them down Nero's body to his entrance. He pushed a finger in the boy, half moaning and half whimpering as the muscles didn't tighten around him. He quickly pushed in a second and third finger wanting to feel more resistance. When there was none he pulled his hand away.

He quickly stripped himself before positioning himself at Nero's entrance. He gripped the younger demon's hips and pushed himself in, not bothering to be careful; Nero couldn't feel it as far as he knew. He groaned as he thrust into the boy, relishing in the relaxed body he was forcing himself into.

"Nero…" Dante panted as he forced himself deeper into the boy beneath him. He leaned his forehead against Nero's, grinning as he stared at the closed eyes of the younger demon.

"Come on Nero…just one sound." Dante half begged as he continued to thrust into the boy. When he got no answer he just smirked. "Fine. But I guess I'll have to punish you."

He pulled himself almost completely out before slamming back in, pulling Nero's hips up to get deeper. He groaned in pleasure as he felt his release quickly approaching.

"Dante."

Dante's eyes widened and he stopped immediately as he heard his name growled with so much anger he could almost physically feel it. He gasped and shut his eyes tightly as Vergil fisted a hand in his hair and jerked his head back.

"Look at me." Vergil demanded and Dante opened his eyes obediently to gaze up at his twin.

Dante knew he was in trouble. He could tell by the look in his brother's eyes that the slightly elder twin wanted to hit him.

"Vergil." Dante moaned as Vergil tightened his grip in his hair. "Fuck me."

He could tell by the way Vergil moved that he was going to do just as he asked. He grinned as he felt the bed shift as the other man climbed onto the bed. Dante dug his nails in Nero's hips as Vergil pushed roughly inside of him, forcing him to moan in pain and pleasure.

"Vergil!" Dante cried out as his hips jerked a few times in order to get used to Vergil's aggressive thrusts. He pounded into Nero with the same ferocity as Vergil was doing to him. He arched his back into Vergil's body, enjoying Vergil's dominance over him even as he took another man.

"Vergil!" Dante mewled as he came inside the younger boy, Nero releasing soon after. He purred as Vergil continued the rough assault, loving the pain and drowning in the pleasure it caused.

When Vergil released Dante collapsed on top of Vergil, panting heavily before he was ripped off the younger demon and thrown to the floor. He groaned softly and looked up at his twin before laughter overtook him.

"You find this funny, Dante?" Vergil hissed, the anger obvious in the way his body shook and the loathing in his voice.

"Vergil—" Dante began before Vergil fisted a hand in his hair and slammed his head into the floor.

"Shut up Dante." Vergil demanded as he pulled his brother to him so their noses were almost touching. "You do this on purpose don't you? You. Are. Mine!"

Dante yelped as he was suddenly thrown away from Vergil, his head colliding with the wall. He let a grin fall over his lips and he once again was overcome with laughter.

"I can't be yours Vergil!" Dante said as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't you see? Daddy dearest fucked me over. I can't help it! I can't be the same little kid I was when you first claimed me!"

Vergil growled. "Shut up dammit! I don't want to hear that!" Vergil spit out between clenched teeth. "This is all on you!"

Vergil lunged at Dante who didn't even try to dodge. He straddled his twin and pinned his hands above his head. Dante just grinned.

"It's all on me? What about you? I was the sex toy, you were the punching bag. I'm a whore, Verge." Dante choked out between laughs. "And you? Well, it looks to me like you're beating me just like father did you."

Vergil saw red. He grabbed Dante's face, digging his nails in the skin, and slammed his mate's head into the floor.

"Shut up." Vergil ordered as he repeated the action with every other word. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Dante didn't try to stop Vergil, only laughed as pain exploded in the back of his skull over and over. He could have stopped Vergil any time he wanted. He could either stop him physically or with just two simple words, _stop Vergil,_ but he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

To him it wasn't Vergil's fault, it was their father's. It would always be their father's fault for how they were.

"What the hell?" Dante could vaguely hear Lady's voice as she and Trish ran into the room. They must have come back over. Or maybe they never left.

"Vergil, get off of him!" he could hear Trish yell before his twin was tackled off of him.

Dante stared at the ceiling as the room spun. He knew he was still laughing and he was confused as to why he had started in the first place. He turned his head as he heard Trish cry out in pain as Vergil threw her away from him. He watched blankly as Lady ran towards Vergil; probably to subdue him.

"Hold on Lady!" Trish called as she ran back into the action to help the huntress.

Vergil only fought harder as the two women ganged up on him. He easily over powered them. He threw Trish away once more before throwing Lady into her. Dante didn't remembering standing up or even making his way to Vergil, but suddenly his arms were wrapped around his twin and his face was buried in his neck.

"Don't hurt them." Dante whispered into his ear as he ran his fingers soothingly threw their hair. "Father hit us, but never women, never mom."

Vergil grabbed Dante's upper arms and dug his nails into the flesh but did nothing else as he allowed Dante to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He leaned his head against his mate's, closing his eyes as he slowly calmed down.

"Shut up Dante." Vergil whispered before wrapping his arms around his twin's beaten form and pulling him close. "You're mine. You need to understand that."

Dante grinned. "Don't worry Vergil." He replied, his voice not much louder than Vergil's. "I'll be yours until I find someone else tomorrow."

No one noticed the sapphire shatter and turn to dust as Vergil growled and pierced Dante's chest with his bare hand.

* * *

><p>I actually don't know how I feel about this chapter…I didn't exactly know what to really put and it all kind of just flowed…Dante and Vergil are both kind of OOC…tell me what you think. Praise, criticism, questions, anything acceptable.<p>

Turning people into glitter on top of icecream,  
>~Razor<p> 


	12. Ready, Set, Go

Chapter 12…I just realized this is in the double digits…I feel special ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC…Nero is mine in my mind but in real life I don't really own him. It makes me very sad.

Warning: Dante and Vergil start off kind of OOC…it won't be for the whole chapter, I promise

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vergil wandered aimlessly through town, ignoring anything and everything. He crossed the street whether cars were coming or not. If they hit him the car would suffer more damage than he would. He bumped into people and paid no attention to the glares or complaints. If they really wanted to get his attention they would hit him, but that would be detrimental to their health.<p>

He eventually found himself in a small park. It was dirty with trash everywhere and rotting benches, but he didn't mind. He walked along the chipped sidewalk, staring at his feet as he went. He didn't want to be near Dante, didn't want to think about him or talk to him or just have anything to do with him at the moment. He didn't want to admit it but he was hurt; Dante had hurt him.

He growled and punched a tree that was unlucky enough to have been growing where it was. He watched blankly as the tree splintered; he hadn't hit it hard enough to break it. He stared at his hand. He frowned at the dried blood he found there; Dante's blood. He sighed and stuffed his hands back in his pockets as he continued walking. He didn't (refused to) care. Dante had deserved it.

Vergil growled and shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about his twin. He didn't want to think about the other. He sat down on a dilapidated bench, only mildly surprised when it didn't collapse under his weight. He decided to not think about it and just stared up at the sky. He watched the almost unmoving clouds slowly drift by. The sun was setting, casting a golden light over the area. Vergil would have found it beautiful if it wasn't for the foul mood his brother had caused.

He fisted his hands. Everything. Everything led him to think about Dante. He let his eyes wander over to a nearby child crying with his mother kneeling in front of him trying to find the source of his discomfort. Vergil snorted before standing and walking away from the noise.

He looked around the area he had aimlessly walked to and frowned as he didn't recognize anything. He wasn't lost, he could feel a steady pull in the back of his mind and he knew if he followed it, it would bring him back home. To Dante.

He glared at the ground and kicked over a nearby trash can. Everything brought him back to Dante, everything. He dropped to his knees and fisted his hands, his fingers digging into the dirt beneath him. He didn't want Dante, didn't want to think about Dante, didn't want anything to do with Dante. So why did everything bring him back to Dante?

Vergil sighed and slowly stood up, his blank eyes staring at the ground as he turned around to go back home; back to Dante. He always thought if he could get back to Dante everything would be alright, everything would fall back into place. He closed his eyes as he walked. He had to hand it to humans; they knew when not to mess with him.

xxx

Dante stared blankly at the wall as Lady bandaged his torso. He knew what he said would piss Vergil off but he never expected his twin to punch _through_ his ribcage. Although the skin had pretty much already knit itself back together fixing the gaping hole his twin had left, his bones refused to mend. He knew several were broken while a few others were cracked. He let his eyes slip shut, wincing as Lady pulled the bandage tight.

"You're an idiot." Lady stated as she slapped his back when she was finished. Dante grimaced in pain.

"I try." He answered after the pain dulled. He looked up at the huntress who glared back at him.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't kill you." Trish snickered as she lazily flipped through a magazine.

Dante smirked. "Me too." Was his simple reply before he stood. He buttoned the pants he had pulled on before Lady had decided to play doctor and walked to the window. Trish had dressed Nero while Lady was patching him up so that was (sadly) one less distraction from his thoughts on Vergil.

He looked out of the glass, sighing as the sun went down and the moonless darkness set over the city. He wanted Vergil back but he knew he didn't deserve his presence at the moment.

"Dante…" Lady said as she watched the devil hunter move away from the window and towards the bed.

"I'm fine." He mumbled as he laid beside Nero. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close, burying his face in his hair.

Lady sighed and glanced at Trish before turning her attention back to Dante. "I guess we'll get going then."

Dante didn't make a move to let her know he had heard her. She rolled her eyes but left the room without another word, Trish following behind her. When he heard the front door of his office close he allowed a choked sob to escape him. Everything was wrong and it was his entire fault. No matter how much he wanted to blame his father he knew he himself was to blame as well.

He opened his eyes when he heard the front door open and close almost silently. He sat up and watched his door until it opened to reveal a somber looking Vergil.

"Ver—"

"Just shut up Dante." Vergil breathed as he took his boots off and made his way to the bed.

Dante watched silently. He was caught off guard when Vergil pressed his lips to his in a small, but frantic kiss. Before he could deepen it Vergil pulled away. Dante felt his chest tighten and he found himself reaching desperately for Vergil.

"Ver—" he tried once more before Vergil backhanded him. He bit his lip as he waited for more blows to come but none ever did. He hesitantly looked at his twin, frowning as he saw him staring at the floor. Dante glanced at Nero before he stood to move Nero to his own bed. He covered the younger man and looked at Vergil.

"Ver—" he tried once more only to have Vergil jerk him down onto the bed.

Dante closed his eyes as Vergil pulled him close. He buried his face in his twin's chest, breathing his scent deeply as Vergil hid his face in his hair and did the same. He felt himself harden but he didn't want sex and he knew Vergil didn't either. He cautiously pushed Vergil's coat and shirt off, smiling faintly when his brother helped him remove the clothing.

Dante closed his eyes as Vergil once again pulled him close, refusing to let him have even a bit of freedom. Dante didn't mind. He wanted Vergil to keep him in his place. He frowned as he felt his eyelids droop. His body was exhausted from trying to heal his bones but he couldn't do anything about it. He yawned as he nuzzled into Vergil chest.

"I love you Vergil." Dante mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

If he didn't know any better he would have thought Vergil had said "no you don't" in reply.

xxx

Nero stared wide eyed at the huge lake in front of him. He knew it was going to be big but he had no idea it would be so gigantic. He looked at Sparda who didn't seem at all interested in its size.

"This is the blood of all of the demons killed here." Sparda stated as he knelt down beside the body of blood and stuck his fingertips into the surface. He pulled his hand back up and licked the blood from his fingers.

Nero's eyes grew bigger, if possible. "Are you serious? That's a lot of demons."

Sparda nodded in agreement. "The creature of the mirror enjoys blood. It's a despicable being."

Nero gave the other man a questioning look. "Don't all demons enjoy bloodshed?" he asked.

Sparda smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right." He replied. "Has Dante said anything more to you?"

Nero sighed and shook his head. "No. Not since he told me he'd tell me when the next jewel broke." He frowned and looked at the older demon. "Do you think he knows I can hear him? What if he thinks I can't so he just stopped?"

"I honestly don't know Nero." He replied, placing a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "But don't worry. I'm sure Dante will let you know."

Nero scratched his nose and nodded before he let a half smirk replace his frown. "So when Dante does tell us, what do we have to do?"

Sparda hid a smirk at Nero's enthusiasm as he explained to the younger what they would have to do when the time came.

xxx

Dante groaned as he tried to roll over only to be stopped by his twin's arms. He turned to face his brother, smiling at his peaceful expression. He watched Vergil sleep for a few moments before he gently shook him.

"Verge, wake up. I need to go pee." Dante said as he nudged the slightly older man.

Vergil groaned before opening his eyes. "Then go." Vergil grumbled as he let Dante go and rolled over.

Dante chuckled. He stood up after being released and made his way to the bathroom.

Vergil sighed as he sat up, stretching as he went. He stared at the door for a moment before getting up and dressing himself. He looked down at the other young demon lying on his own bed and scowled before tearing his eyes away. He made his way to the kitchen and looked through the fridge for something to eat. He sighed as all he saw was pizza.

He decided to make himself coffee instead. Skipping one meal wouldn't hurt. He searched through the cabinets and founds the coffee mate. He them and water in the coffee machine and waited. He glanced at the stairs and sighed when he didn't see his mate walking down them. What was taking him so long? Suddenly he heard Dante yell.

"Vergil!" Dante screamed as he almost tripped over himself running down the stairs. "Vergil, look! The sapphire broke!"

Vergil groaned to himself as Dante held the mirror up to him.

"I've gotta call Lady!" Dante said before running to his rotary phone. He dialed the number and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the huntress to answer.

_"He—"_ Lady finally answered.

"Lady! It broke! The sapphire broke! Get over here!" Dante shouted into the phone before he slammed it down and dashed up the stairs to the unconscious boy in his room.

It wasn't long before Lady and Trish walked through the front door of Devil May Cry. Dante looked up from his seat at his desk. Nero was laid out on the couch while Vergil was sitting at the kitchen table.

Lady carried a book to Dante's desk and put it down before flipping through a few pages. When she found the passage she had been looking for she grinned.

"Ok. Let's make this blood seal and get started." She said as she pulled a dagger out of the drawer of Dante's desk and handed it to him.

Dante gave her a look but took in none the less.

"Better sooner than later." He grumbled although the obvious joy in his eyes gave him away. He cut his palm and began to draw the seal in the picture on the floor.

xxx

Nero sighed as he stared up at the blackness above him. He was currently laying on his back staring at what should have been the sky while Sparda took a stroll around the lake. He thought over what the older demon had told him. He rolled the words of the summoning spell over in his head; he didn't want to get them wrong.

_"Ok Kid."_ Nero sat up as he heard Dante's voice.

"Sparda!" Nero called as he jumped to his feet in excitement. "It's Dante!"

Sparda nodded and made his way to Nero. He put his hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Just relax and do what I told you." Sparda said and Nero nodded. "Just say what Dante says and we'll be out of here."

Nero smiled with exhilaration and nodded once again. "I will, don't worry." He said. "I'll say it perfect so we can get out."

Sparda nodded and let his hands drop from Nero's shoulders. He stepped away from the younger man as Nero turned to face the lake of blood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was ready. He could do this.

_"Alright Kid. Here we go. Hope you're ready."_

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nero replied although he knew Dante couldn't hear him.

_"Deus, dona mihi serenitatem accipere res quae non possum mutare fortitudinem mutare res quae possum atque sapientiam cognoscendam."_

"Deus, dona mihi serenitatem accipere res quae non possum mutare fortitudinem mutare res quae possum atque sapientiam cognoscendam."

Nero covered his eyes as bright light suddenly enveloped the darkness around them. The blood rippled as column of energy erupted from the center of the lake. Sparda looked on calmly, his eyes half lidded against the harsh light.

"This…this energy…" Nero mumbled before his eyes widened. "This isn't…"

He yelped as he and Sparda were suddenly flung back away from the lake of blood. Nero hit the ground roughly and he grunted as his wounds were jarred. He clenched his jaw as he pushed himself up on his elbows and stared into the light.

"Sparda! What is this?" Nero shouted. Sparda ignored him as he walked towards the light, seemingly unfazed by the aura.

xxx

"Dante!" Lady shouted as they all covered their eyes as light exploded into the room. "What is this aura? It's unlike anything I've ever felt!"

Dante scowled as he glared at the harsh light. This wasn't a demon, of that he was sure.

"Dante! What the hell did you summon?" Trish growled as the light seemed to sap her power. She didn't know about Lady, but she knew Dante and Vergil were feeling the energy drain as well.

"I don't—" Dante started before his eyes widened as realization suddenly hit him.

"Dante?" Lady called and looked over to the hunter, frowning as she saw the horrified look on his face.

"It's not a demon!" Dante shouted at the three. "It's an angel!"

* * *

><p>Wabam! How was THAT for a twist? I'm sure you saw that coming though…<p>

So who is this mysterious angel that they have summoned? Angels are supposed to be good so everything should be ok from here, right?

Stay tuned!

Using subliminal mind messages to keep you reading,  
>~Razor<p> 


	13. See You In Hell

Ok! Chapter 13! I'd like to take this quick moment to thank my reviewers…I haven't done that since chapter 9…I need to appreciate you guys more!

I actually wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but my best friend Kit begged me to as a holiday-birthday present (it's not her birthday, it's her idols' Benji and Joel Madden (from Good Charlotte) and John Barrowman's (Doctor Who, Torchwood, Torchwood: Miracle Day) birthday). She celebrates today like it's a national holiday...literally baloons, cake, icecream, party, marathons...it's a holiday...

Disclaimer: I still don't own DMC, but Kit owns the angel in this.

I didn't pre-read this so all mistakes I take full responsibility for! If there's any _**BAD**_ mistakes please tell me and I _**WILL**_ fix them! ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Vergil! Trish! Get back!" Dante ordered. "Lady, you should be fine!"<p>

Lady nodded while Vergil and Trish moved to the stairs. Dante growled.

"Dammit!" he thought as he kept his eyes glued to the blinding light. "Angels are the _last_ things I want to deal with."

xxx

"Sparda!" Nero called. He covered his ears as a loud ringing sounded. "What is this?"

He frowned as he looked over at Sparda. The older demon was grinning manically.

"It's the most foul creature you could ever imagine." Sparda replied. "It's an angel."

Nero's eyes widened. An angel? He had heard the term thrown around in Fortuna, but he just figured there was no such thing. He had seen demons, hell he was one, but never angels. He watched the light as he mentally prepared himself for the holy being about to arrive. He was anxious. He didn't know what it would be like.

He blinked as the light dimmed so it was only a column and stared at the creature that appeared. He had expected flowing robes, long blonde hair, and flawless skin. Instead, what he saw was a man a little older than Dante. He wore raggedy pants; one leg was black, the other was dirty but white and tears were everywhere. He had no shirt, but wore an open half black half white vest. Scars were visible on his neck, arms, and torso. His right eye was bandaged and Nero could see a scar peaking past the gauze. He had shaggy black hair that went just past his shoulders. He grinned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sparda." The angel said as he made his way over the lake of blood. Nero noticed his feet weren't even touching the surface.

Sparda chuckled as he spoke. "It's been a while—"

xxx

"Za…Zacharael." Dante said with disbelief.

The angel looked at Dante and smiled. "Hello Dante. It's good to see you again." Zacharael replied, a sincere smile on his face. "I've been looking for you."

Vergil stared at the angel while Trish and Lady had their eyes glued to Dante.

"You know an _angel?"_ Trish hissed. "You know that thing can _kill_ us right?"

Dante ignored her. He fisted his hands at his sides as he let a glare over take his features.

"_You _took Nero?" he growled letting the anger flow into his voice. "Why?"

Zacharael smirked as he put his hands on his hips. "To find you of course Dante."

"Don't give me that!" Dante snarled causing the three others in the room to look at him. "You abandoned me when I needed you most! Just give me back Nero."

Zacharael just smiled. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a demon screech as it escaped from his world. He blinked boredly as it was shot and killed by Lady.

"We'll handle the demons, you get Nero!" Lady called as she pointed her pistol at another escaping demon. Trish soon joined in the demon hunting.

Zacharael chuckled. "Are you sure you want to save him? You may not like what you find."

"Shove it." Dante spit as he walked towards the angel. "I want Nero. You took him, give him back."

Dante took Rebellion off his back and pointed it towards the other man. He glared at him, his eyes showing only hate and anger. Zacharael merely gave the other a lazy smile.

"Only the blood of Sparda can keep the blood of Sparda." Zacharael said nonchalantly, causing Dante to frown in con fusion.

"What did you…" Dante said as he took a step back. He hadn't heard his father's name in years. What did Zacharael know about him?

Zacharael let a feral grin spread over his face as he lunged towards Dante while he was distracted and grabbed his wrist. Dante's eyes widened as the white light enveloped his. He felt warm and even allowed his eyes to slip closed.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled as the angel disappeared and his mate fell to the floor.

xxx

"…Zacharael." Sparda said as he let a cruel smile grace his lips.

"Sparda." Zacharael replied, an equally sadistic smile on his face. He turned his head slightly to look at Nero. "You're getting out of here, boy."

Nero smiled at the thought of seeing Dante again, although he tried to hide it. Sure he knew the older man didn't love him, but he had been trying to save him. That had to mean Dante at least wanted him around.

"We're getting out Sparda." Nero said as he looked at the other man. Zacharael smirked.

"Sorry, but no." the angel grinned. He laughed at Sparda's expression. "I'm an angel. I don't follow the rules of demons, I do as I wish and Nero's the only one leaving today."

Zacharael lunged forward and wrapped his hand around Nero's wrist. Nero gasped as the light came back and enveloped them.

"Don't worry Sparda." Zacharael chuckled. "Dante is on his way. He'll be here shortly."

Nero's eye's widened. "What?" was all he managed to say before darkness exploded his senses and he lost consciousness.

Xxx

"No!" Vergil growled as he shook his mate. "Dammit Dante, wake up!"

As Lady and Trish continued to fight the hordes of demons that escaped, Vergil held Dante. He didn't care about the beasts that were swiftly filling the room, he just wanted Dante. He growled when a demon screeched right behind him. He grabbed the beast and tore it in two. He snarled and stood, his red rimmed eyes roaming around the room. The angel had taken his mate but he'd be damned is he allowed the demons to have what was left.

He triggered and let his demon run free. He attacked every demon near him, easily killing the creatures without a problem. The first one had made the mistake of getting to close to what was _his_. He wouldn't give the other beasts a chance to make the same mistake.

Lady and Trish watched in awe as Vergil took down the demons like they were mere insects. That devil was angry and it was obvious he wouldn't stop until every demon was dead. A groan caught their attention and they both turned to see Nero sitting up.

"Nero!" Lady called as she swiftly made her way to the disoriented boy. "It's great to have you back."

Nero blinked and looked at her before his eyes widened. "Dante, he's—"

"We know. Damn angel took him." Lady replied. "Vergil's losing it."

Nero blinked. "Vergil's here?" Lady motioned to the devil fighting behind them. The kid had to be out of it to not notice that aura.

"He triggered." Lady explained having seen the look on Nero's face.

Nero frowned. "Why?"

Trish growled. "His mate was taken dumbass!"

Nero flinched at the words; he hadn't expected them. He bit his lip before scratching his nose and looking at the two women. "We can still save Dante. Sparda said—"

Nero was suddenly tackled to the floor, a blue clawed hand wrapped tightly around his neck. He gasped as he grabbed the wrist connected to the hand and tried to pull it away.

"Don't say that name." Vergil snarled as he glared at the younger demon.

"Vergil, let him go." Lady ordered as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull it away. "He says we can still save Dante!"

Vergil snorted but released Nero. Nero coughed as he gulped air back into his lungs. He looked up at the older demon. He was tempted to say he didn't know how to save the devil hunter just because he didn't want Vergil to have him, but he could never do that to Dante, especially not when Dante had tried so hard to save him.

Vergil untriggered and glowered at the younger demon in front of him. Nero felt the need to look away but refused to back down.

"Sparda said after the summoning we would have until the gems replaced themselves in the mirror. It's easier for lesser demons to come through the portal than stronger demons. Without Zacharael's help, Sparda will have to wait until the last gem appears. I think that's the ruby." Nero explained. "When the ruby appears, the portal will turn red and we'll have only a few seconds until the portal closes."

Lady nodded as she took in what Nero was saying. "Alright, then Trish and I will stay here while you and Vergil go in after Dante."

"Alright." Nero agreed. "Give us about an hour after we go in. Tell us when an hour is up and we'll try to make it back to the lake of blood before then."

"How will we let you know?" Lady asked as she thought over Nero's words.

"We'll be able to hear you." Nero replied, a half smirk on his face.

Lady nodded. "Alright. You two gather up some weapons to take. I don't know how much of a fight that angel will put up."

Nero grinned. "I think we can take him."

Vergil rolled his eyes as he shoved past Nero. "It's not the angel I'm worried about."

Nero frowned. "But the angel—"

"Our father is in that mirror!" Vergil growled. "I'd rather it only be that damned angel!"

Nero gave him a confused look. "Why? Zacharael—"

Vergil fisted his hand in Nero's hoodie and jerked him to him. "Father. Is. In. There." He hissed. The contempt was painfully obvious in his voice. "He's worse than that damned angel. Dante isn't afraid to fight Zacharael, but I don't know about that man."

Nero gulped as he stared into Vergil's eyes. "You make it seem like—"

"Sparda isn't who you think." Vergil stated as he roughly shoved Nero to the floor.

Nero winced before speaking. "But he helped me."

"He only wanted to escape."

"So he was lying."

"He would have killed you if he hadn't have needed you."

"So Dante is…"

"In danger, yes."

Nero fisted his hands and growled. How could he have been so easily tricked? Now, because of him, Dante was in trouble. He should have just gotten over himself and stayed in the mirror…

"The portal's turning red!" Lady called, snapping Nero out of his thoughts. He grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose before looking at Vergil.

"Let's go." He said to the older man.

Vergil walked past him. "When we get there you better give me Yamato. I know you have it."

Nero blinked in surprise before he smirked and followed. "Deal."

Vergil walked into the portal without hesitance. Nero went to follow but paused to look back at Lady.

"Remember, one hour." He said before jumping into the portal.

Lady merely nodded before sighing as the portal vanished and she saw the unconscious forms of Vergil and Nero on the floor.

xxx

_"Wake up Dante."_ Dante heard before he was snapped awake by a kick to his head. He grunted and rolled onto his side, spitting out blood from where he bit his tongue. He was confused when he didn't feel the muscle heal.

"Get up Dante." Sparda ordered as he calmly walked to the other demon.

Dante scrambled to his feet and backed away from his father.

"S-stay back!" Dante demanded, his voice cracking as he fought to keep the fear out of his voice. "Don't come near me!"

Sparda chuckled. "Oh Dante. Why are you so afraid? I haven't seen you since you were a child."

"You should have kept it that way." Dante hissed.

He felt like a trapped animal. Nothing scared him, nothing ever really could, except this man. The demon inside him was demanding he fight, but his body wouldn't let him. The mere sight of this man and the thought of what he used to do to him terrified him and kept him from doing anything. He felt…helpless."

"Dante, shut your mouth and come here."

Dante bit his lip and stared at the ground as his feet carried him to the older demon against his will. He felt like a child again. He lifted his eyes to look at his father. He wasn't surprised to see a cruel smirk covering his lips. He let his head go with the hit. His fist twitched as he fought the urge to attack. Sparda laughed.

"Still so useless!" Sparda barked with laughter as he kneed his son in the stomach before kicking him across the empty blackness. Dante forced back a grunt of pain as he slammed against the ground. He laid there, his eyes closed against the pain in his abdomen, as his father walked towards him. He swallowed hard as he waited for the next blow.

"What's this?" Dante's eyes snapped open as he heard the metallic clang of Rebellion being picked up.

"Put him down." Dante snarled before he could even realize what he was saying. He climbed to his feet and held out his hand towards Rebellion. "He's mine."

Sparda chuckled as he rested Rebellion on his shoulder. "Sorry Dante, but Rebellion belongs to me." Sparda said as he studied the angry man in front of him.

"That's a lie." Dante growled. His eyes rimmed with red. "Zacharael gave him to me, he's mine."

Sparda laughed on response. "You truly think an angel can possess a demonic blade? Vergil stole it from me and that damned creature took it after he sealed Vergil and myself. Make no mistake, this sword is mine."

Dante growled as he triggered and charged Sparda. Sparda smirked and triggered as well. If his son wanted to die, so be it. He threw Rebellion at Dante, scowling when the other demon dodged before catching the hilt. He readied the blade and used it to swing at Sparda who easily dodged. He could use the younger man's anger against him.

"You'll have to do better, Dante!" Sparda taunted.

Dante brought Rebellion up once more for an attack. He swung his sword down fast, his eyes widening as the older demon caught the blade and flung it from his grasp. Before he had a chance to react Sparda grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground. Dante grunted at the impact before he brought his feet up and kicked the older man off. He didn't waste a second to jump up and tackle the elder.

Dante relentlessly punched his father, lost years of abuse resurfacing to give fuel to the burning anger behind the blows.

"You see father?" Dante yelled as he continued to hit the older man. "Me and Vergil had to endure this! How's it feel?"

Sparda suddenly caught Dante's wrists and bent them back, laughing as he did so. Dante's eyes widened as he heard a definite crack. He didn't know which wrist had been broken until pain flooded into his left arm. He gasped at the pain and jerked his arms away, leaving himself wide open. Sparda took the opportunity to change their positions. He slammed his son's head back into the ground before bring his arm up and smashing his elbow into his nose.

Dante jerked his head away from the pain, the agony engulfing his senses for the moment. Sparda stood and picked Rebellion off the ground.

"Pity." Sparda sneered as he raised the sword in the air so the point was facing the ground. "You're still so weak."

With that he stabbed the blade into Dante's abdomen before pulling it out only to stab it back into him. He didn't care where the sword hit, his chest, his stomach, as long as it didn't kill him. He took special care to not hit his heart.

"What's wrong Dante?" Sparda laughed as he continued to stab the younger man. "Where has your fight gone?"

Dante could only take the blows as his body was wracked with pain. Something was wrong with his body; it wasn't healing like it should. The inflicted wounds shouldn't hurt this bad yet he felt like he was being ripped to shreds.

He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to force his body to do something but he couldn't move. He screamed in anguish as the searing pain continued until finally he heard a voice he hadn't heard in days.

"Dante!"

* * *

><p>Ok so there's chapter 13! What will happen next? Will Dante get out of this alive? Or will Sparda have his way and kill him? Stay tuned for another (hopefully) great episode of We May Be Messed Up But At Least We Have Each other!<p>

Please review. Praise makes me smile, questions make me think, and criticism makes me beg for forgiveness.

I love you all so much!  
>~Razor<p> 


	14. Author's Apology

I am so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry! I said the next chapter would be up in a few days and it's been like 2 weeks now and it's STILL not even WRITTEN…I've been really busy with my school lately and I haven't had any time to write. Stupid excuse, I know, but I can't help it. I wish I could say something like "DEMONS HAVE KIDNAPPED ME AND BROUGHT ME TO BARCELONA AND WERE GONNA SACRIFICE ME BUT THEN NERO AND DANTE SAVED ME AND LIFE WAS NNNIIICCCEEE FOR A COUPLE WEEKS BUT NOW I'M BACK!" That would be pretty cool…but I can't because nothing that exciting has happened…

I honestly don't know when I'll have time to write so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Again I am SO sorry. I will work on it when I can but I've just been so busy…

Forgive me?

~Razor


	15. Help Is On The Way

Ok! I finally got this up! Took me long enough! (Over a month in fact!) I'm very grateful that all of you haven't given up faith in me and a special thanks to Nefarious Seraph 13 for actually forgiving me. *bows* I don't deserve your kindness.

Just so you know, I suck at fight scenes…with how late this is I don't expect anyone to forgive me for them.

Disclaimer I still don't own DMC…Kit still owns Zacharael…she won't give me the rights to him…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dante!"<p>

Dante turned his head the best he could to see where the voice was coming from. Pain surged through his body even after Sparda stopped his attack.

"Ki—" Dante started until he started coughing and spit out blood.

Vergil snarled at the sight before him. His mate was in pain and bleeding with a sword through his abdomen. Needless to say he was pissed.

"Son of a bitch!" Vergil snarled as he triggered. He was beside Sparda in the blink of an eye. He tackled the older demon off of his brother and slammed him into the blackness of the ground.

Sparda growled and flipped them over, pinning the younger man to the floor. He smirked. "Long time no see, _son_."

Vergil thrashed to get out of Sparda's grip. "Don't call me that!" he spit as he threw Sparda off of him. He was up in a split second and on Sparda, punching the man's face repeatedly.

Sparda caught his fist and snapped it back, grinning as the definite _crack_ sounded. Vergil hissed in pain and instinctively brought his hand to his chest. Sparda took the moment to grab Vergil's neck and slam him into the ground.

xxx

As the fight raged on Nero went to Dante's side. He frowned at the sword still lodged in his belly and grabbed the hilt. "This is gonna hurt old man." Nero said before he jerked the blade out.

Dante's eyes widened before they snapped shut as he inhaled sharply. He secretly prayed for his wounds to close but they never did.

"Fuck…help me up, kid." Dante breathed out as he pushed himself up onto his elbows with some difficulty.

Nero quickly reached out and pulled the older man up, frowning at the small gasps of pain that escaped Dante's lips.

"Maybe you should stay down Dante." Nero suggested as he watched the pain contort his love's face.

Dante shook his head. "We gotta help Vergil." Dante said as he turned his gaze to his brother and father. He winced in sympathy as Vergil was flung away and skid across the ground only to jump back up like he didn't even feel it. Leave it to Vergil to shrug off pain during a fight to the death.

"If you're fighting you'll need this." Nero said as he held up Rebellion.

Dante took it with a quick "thanks" and hefted the blade to his shoulder. His vision swam from the heavy weight of the blade and the blood loss. He shook his head to regain his vision and glanced at Nero.

"Ok kid," Dante started as he let a grin fall on his face. "Keep swingin' and don't let 'im hit cha."

Nero rolled his eyes as he took Red Queen off his back. "Well I wasn't planning on letting him kill me."

The two ran into the fight as soon as Vergil once again was thrown away. Dante jumped in front of his brother and swung Rebellion down as Nero took a position behind Sparda and swung from the side. Sparda just smirked as he caught Rebellion and jerked it to the side to block Red Queen.

Dante growled and kicked the older demon towards Nero who took the opportunity to thrust Red Queen forward. He grinned as it impaled the man. Sparda hissed at the sudden pain and turned his attention to the youngest demon. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled, throwing him into Dante. Vergil managed to catch them both before they could crash into the floor. Suddenly Vergil untriggered. His eyes widened as he looked at his hands and tried to trigger once more, but nothing changed.

"Dammit." Vergil muttered and he glared at Sparda whom only laughed.

Dante glanced at Vergil and frowned. "Verge?"

"It's that damned angel." Vergil growled. "He's trying to make this more difficult for us."

Dante frowned and turned his attention back to the still triggered man in front of them. "Nero? What about you? Can you trigger?"

Nero shook his head. "No. I've already tried."

Dante sighed. "Perfect. And I'm pretty much useless at the moment." He grinned. "Got anything in mind?"

Vergil gave a small chuckle. "Nothing at all."

Nero rolled his eyes. "Instead of talking about it, let's just attack!" Nero lifted Red Queen above him and ran at the older man.

Sparda smirked as the youngest got closer.

"Fool!" he yelled as he charged at Nero. He raised his arm above his head and smirked as a sudden light flashed before Force Edge appeared.

Dante's eyes widened as he watched the weapon appear. "Kid, get back!"

Nero watched in horror as he tried to stop but found he couldn't; he was going too fast. He brought his sword down in an attempt to block as Sparda swung his blade towards him. Nero dropped to the ground as the Force Edge clashed with not only his Red Queen, but Yamato and Rebellion as well.

Sparda scowled at the three and jumped back as Dante and Vergil swung at him. He chuckled at the dirty looks Dante and Vergil were giving him.

"You'll have to do better than that boys." With that he raised Force Edge, the blade shifting into a scythe.

Nero stood up and brushed the invisible dust off of his clothes. "You all right old man?"

Dante gave him a small grin and nod as he lightly touched his wound. "Of course. You think this is gonna stop me?"

The clashing of metal on metal brought their attention back to the fight as they turned and saw Vergil blocking Sparda with the Yamato. Dante gripped Rebellion's hilt and charged into the fight, swinging Rebellion sideways as Vergil held the Force Edge with his sword.

Sparda growled; he couldn't dodge. He brought up his arm to block and hissed in pain as Rebellion cut through his arm. While Sparda was temporarily frozen from the fact that Dante had been able to actually cut through his arm, Vergil spun Yamato and flung Force Edge away. When the blade hit the ground it transformed back into a sword.

Sparda scowled and kicked Rebellion out of Dante's hands while punching Vergil in the face. While he was focused on the twins, Nero took his chance. He held Red Queen to his side and ran at the eldest demon. He thrust his blade swiftly but his eyes widened when Sparda grabbed Dante and threw the other man at him.

Nero made a split second decision and shifted slightly as he ran. Before Dante actually collided with him, he launched his Red Queen at the other demon. He grinned as he saw the sword hit its mark before he and Dante were thrown to the ground from the impact.

Sparda stumbled as the sword shot through his chest. He grabbed the hilt and smirked. "Too bad, boy. You missed my heart."

Dante and Nero looked over at Sparda as he pulled the sword from his chest. Dante and Nero stood and Nero brushed his hand over his Blue Rose. Dante smirked. "Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Nero nodded. "Yup."

"All right. Just let me get Rebellion."

"Got Ebony and Ivory?"

Dante grinned. "Always."

"Then let's get to work.

"You boys are going to have to speak up." Sparda called as a grin broke out over his face. "I can't hear your pleas for mercy!"

Dante grinned as he caught sight of Vergil. "You know kid, we may not need Rebellion. We got something else." He said loud enough for Sparda to hear.

Sparda blinked in confusion for a moment before realization struck him and he turned to see his eldest son running at him, Yamato posed to strike him. Sparda swung Red Queen up to block the Yamato when a shot rang out through the emptiness and a bullet passed through his head.

"What—?" He said in disbelief before he snarled and went to turn to Dante and Nero.

Vergil gave the older man a cold look. "Never turn away from your opponent!" he yelled as he thrust Yamato through his back. He knew he had missed his heart but he wasn't worried; his brother was a good shot.

"Now!" Dante called as he pulled Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and began to shoot them rapidly while Nero fired his Blue Rose.

Sparda's body jerked with every bullet that entered his body. He would have fallen back if it wasn't for Vergil still holding him up. Suddenly his eyes widened and he slumped to the ground.

"Jackpot!" Dante grinned as he shot through Sparda's heart repeatedly, just for good measure.

Vergil pulled Yamato from Sparda and watched emotionlessly as he fell to the ground. "Good riddance, _father_."

Vergil sheathed Yamato and picked up Rebellion and Red Queen before he made his way to his mate and Nero. He felt his lips upturn in a small smile as Dante grinned at him.

Nero watched the two older men and sighed. Vergil's back, Sparda's dead…where did he fit into this? Dante had Vergil, Vergil had Dante, and he had nothing.

"Come on, kid, let's go home." Dante said as he clapped a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Or are you planning on staying here?"

Nero blinked in surprise before a small smile graced his lips. "Definitely home."

Clapping suddenly sounded in the emptiness and the three turned to look straight ahead.

"Well done boys." Zacharael congratulated as he stepped into their line of sight. "Although I'm very disappointed. I expected the fight to be much more entertaining."

Dante growled as he grabbed Nero and shoved him behind him. There was no way he was taking any chances with this creature.

"You better let us out of here." Dante threatened before he let a smirk cross his lips. "I'd hate to have to kill ya. You know, because of our history."

Zacharael chuckled as he let a soft, serene smile grace his lips, a smile Dante was all too familiar with. "Oh yes. Our lovely little past. I had almost forgotten."

"I'm so sure. That smile still doesn't look right on you by the way. Still gives me the creeps." Dante said as he raised Rebellion to get ready to attack.

Zacharael chuckled. "Dante. This is my world. I can do whatever I want. Do you truly think you can fight me here?"

Vergil drew Yamato and pointed it at the angel. "You touch him and you'll regret it." Was the simple threat Vergil offered the other.

Zacharael hid his hand behind his mouth as he tried not to laugh. "Oh Vergil. Verge. Vergie. Have you forgotten? I'm the one who sealed you in this place. I have control over you."

_"Nero! It's been an hour!"_

Dante looked around as he heard the sound of Lady's voice fill the emptiness. "Lady?"

"Shit." Nero cursed as he lifted his Red Queen. "We need to get to the lake of blood."

Zacharael smirked. "Oh, you won't be going there right now. I've got something better planned. And I won't let them interfere."

Zacharael spread his arms and darkness seemed to spread everywhere and even seep into the very pores of their skin. Nero stepped closer to Dante as Dante reached back and grabbed his hand. Vergil wrapped an arm protectively around Dante's waist. They refused to lose each other again.

Dante's eyes widened as everything disappeared and Zacharael began to vanish. "Zach…" he whispered as he reached a hand out to him and took a step forward. He felt Nero tighten his grip and Vergil pull him back to him. He tried to take another step towards the laughing angel who was almost completely gone.

"Za…Zach!" he called out before everything faded into nothing.

* * *

><p>Buh buh BUH! I'm so cruel…ok! So I have had inspiration AND I've finished all of my projects and tests! Everything I have to do now is all in school and now I can focus on this when I come home!<p>

Ho ho ho! Seems that Dante may have feelings for our little angel? What was their past that they were talking about like? No this is NOT going to turn into a Zacharael/Dante fic…I hate when OCs end up with MCs…

I hope you enjoyed it! I expect a lot of "Razor! Y u no write for so long?" So if I get it, I understand.

I love you all and thanks once again for understanding and not hating me!  
>~Razor<p> 


	16. Somebody That I Used To Know

Ok! This was up fairly quickly right? This is Dante's past with Zacharael!

Disclaimer: I still don't own DMC…and I never will…

Warnings: Zacharael/Dante in this chapter! No, they are NOT going to be a couple…as much as I hate OCs with MCs I had to put it in here because it fits with Dante's daddy issue whoreism. And yes, I am fully aware 'whoreism' is not a word. ^-^

Zacharael is 18 in the start of this.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Dante coughed as smoke filled his lungs. He had been awoken by the smell of burning flesh.<p>

_"Mom!"_ was his only thought as his eyes snapped open and he shot up.

"Mom!" he shouted as he ran upstairs. He couldn't feel the pain of his wound. He figured it was just his adrenaline.

He ran up the stairs and crashed through the door to his parents' room, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"Mo…mom!" Dante screamed as tears instantly filled his eyes. Eva was lying on the bed. She would have appeared to merely be sleeping if not for the fire eating away at her body.

He ran to her side and shook her, ignoring the bite of the fire as it licked at his skin.

"Mom!" Dante yelled over and over. "Mom! Wake up! Mommy!"

When she didn't open her eyes he bit his lip and backed away. What could he do? She wasn't waking up!

"Help…" he whispered before he screamed. "Help!" He ran from the room and back downstairs. He tore through the door and looked around frantically for someone, _anyone._ "Please! Somebody! Help me!"

The sound of creaking wood caught Dante's attention and he turned towards the house, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull at the sight. The house was caving in.

"Mommy!" Dante cried and ran towards the house until a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wha—" he turned towards the person who had grabbed him. The man was unfamiliar. He was dirty; his black hair wild and untamed and his black and white clothes torn and filthy. He was covered in blood and bandages and he looked as if he had just come from a war with the armor he wore. But it wasn't his appearance that scared Dante. No, what terrified him was the other's soft, serene smile. It didn't look right on a person like him.

"Shall we go, Dante?" the man asked and Dante shook his head as he tried to pull away.

"N-no! My mom—" he turned towards the house only to find that it was gone, that there wasn't even any remains. His eyes widened as he looked frantically around, realizing he wasn't in the same place. "Where's the house? Where's my mom?"

"She's dead, Dante." The man replied. "Her soul has already descended into Heaven. You'll never see her again."

"B-but…"Dante fisted his hands and turned his face to the ground. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he choked with repressed sobs. "I _will_ see her again."

The man chuckled. "Silly boy. Demons don't go to Heaven, they go to Hell. Now come along. We have much to do."

Dante blinked and looked up at the man. "H-hey! What's your name?" he asked.

The man chuckled once more and began to walk, his hands in the pockets of his torn jeans. Dante jogged to catch up.

"Zacharael." The man answered and Dante repeated the strange name.

Although the man's comforting smile frightened him he followed Zacharael. He had nowhere else to go. His mother was dead and he had no idea where his father and brother had gone; he was alone.

"How do you know my mom's soul is already in Heaven?" Dante asked curiously, peeking up at the other. That smile was back, still soft and serene, like he had no cares in the world.

"She held out her hand to me as I fell." Zacharael responded.

Dante gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Zacharael chuckled and turned his out of place smile to the young child. "I fell out of Heaven. I'm a fallen angel."

Xxx

-One Week Later-

Dante panted as he allowed the weight of the sword to fall to the ground. He had been practicing for hours. It had only been a week since he began living with the strange Zacharael, but it felt like a life time.

Zacharael hadn't wasted a moment to start training him to fight. At the moment he was learning swordsmanship, but next he would learn how to use firearms. He was excited to learn how to use a gun but Zacharael had insisted he master the art of swords first.

As he looked at the fallen demons he had killed he had to admit he was getting better. He smiled. Zacharael would be so proud. He hadn't even been that badly injured this time around.

"So, how are you doing?" Dante turned as he heard the angel's voice and saw him walking into the clearing.

Dante stood up straight and rested the sword on his shoulder. "Too easy." Was his cocky reply.

Zacharael gave Dante that same misplaced smile that was slowly starting to grow on him. He absently chewed on his lip as he gazed at the other, admiring him. Zacharael had changed over the long week he had been living with him. His once matted hair was combed and soft to the touch, his clothes (still black and white) were clean. He had long since abandoned the armor he had been wearing when he had first met the younger boy.

Dante glanced down at himself for a brief moment. Zacharael had insisted he wear black and red as his mother had and he had to admit it looked good on him.

"Come on." Dante looked up as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Let's go back home."

Dante nodded and walked beside the elder man. They walked in silence with Dante glancing at Zacharael every so often and Zacharael staring straight ahead. They made it to the house within a short time and made their way inside.

Dante looked in the fridge and made a face. "Do we have anything other than pizza?"

Zacharael smirked. "Since when do you not want to eat pizza? There's ice-cream in the freezer, make a sundae."

Dante rolled his eyes and grabbed a box of pizza. "I'm sick of sundaes."

"Who are you and what have you done with Dante?" Zacharael joked. "Just eat the pizza."

Dante looked over at the older man who was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head and feet propped up on the desk. He imagined himself in his lap, hips pressed to his, and lips connected in a sensual kiss. He licked his lips at the thought.

"I'd rather have something else." He murmured without really realizing it as he walked towards the other.

Zacharael sighed agitatedly. "Like what?" he asked before his eyes widened as he felt a sudden weight settle in his lap. Instinctively he bucked his hips up which only caused the younger to moan at the friction it caused.

"D-dante?" Zacharael half growled from surprise. "What are you doing? Get off!"

Dante ignored him and instead pressed against him. Zacharael grabbed the back of his shirt but Dante resisted and crashed their lips together. Zacharael went to push him away but soon found himself slipping his tongue in Dante's mouth. He groaned as Dante ground his hips into his.

"Fuck kid." Zacharael hissed as Dante was already unbuttoning his pants. "Slow down."

His only response was his pants being pushed off and his cock being pulled out of his boxers.

Zacharael was about to protest when a small hand wrapped around his hard length. He let out a gasp of pleasure as Dante began to slowly stroke his cock. He let his eyes slip shut as Dante continued his ministrations. However, when he felt Dante shift to pull off his own pants he grabbed the younger's wrist.

"Dante, stop." Zacharael ordered although his tone gave away that he didn't want Dante to really quit.

Dante pulled back slightly and looked in Zacharael's eyes. "Please." Dante whispered and pressed his forehead against the older man's as he rocked his hips. "Fuck me."

Zacharael felt his self-control fail him as Dante looked at him, his eyes silently pleading. He put his hand on the back of the younger's head and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue between Dante's lips causing him to moan.

"Z-zach!" Dante whimpered into his mouth. Zacharael pushed Dante back on the desk and ran his hand over the boy's body.

Dante arched into his hands, small whimpers of want and need escaping his lips with every gasp for breath.

"Zach, please." Dante panted, shoving his pants down his slender hips and throwing them to the floor.

Zacharael pulled back slightly to look down at Dante. He let his eyes roam over the smaller body and he decided he wanted it. Dante was beautiful, there was no denying that. He was still so young and slender. He smirked as he imagined pale, creamy skin between his teeth and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Pinning the younger boy's arms above his head, he attacked his neck with rough kisses and bites.

Dante tilted his head up to give the other more access. He let his eyes drift shut as Zacharael bit and sucked the soft skin of his neck. He knew it would leave marks but he didn't mind.

Zacharael ran his tongue over the faint scar, still visible against the pale flesh, and smirked. "Only twelve and you've already been marked? Even for a demon, isn't that a bit young?"

Dante blushed and turned his face away from him. "Sh-shut up and get on with it!" Dante growled and Zacharael laughed.

"Sorry kid. I don't sleep with married women."

Dante glared at him. "I am NOT a WOMAN! Can you not tell?" He ground his hips into the angels for good measure, smirking when Zacharael let a faint groan escape.

Dante grinned and did it again only to have Zacharael pin his hips to the hard surface. He felt his pulse quicken from the look the angel gave him.

"You're just trying to snap my control." Zacharael said, a smirk plastered to his face. "But if I take you, I will mark you as my own."

Zacharael kissed his lips before trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. He bit down on Dante's flesh every so often but Dante didn't care.

"…don't care…" Dante mumbled, causing Zacharael to pause in his trail to Dante's waist and look up at him.

"What?" he asked and Dante looked down at him with half lidded eyes. "I don't care. You can mark me, but I'll always be Vergil's."

Zacharael blinked before he let a small smirk appear on his lips. "Fine. Sounds fair enough." And with that he continued kissing and nipping his way to Dante's hip. He ran his tongue slowly over the creamy skin of his hip, stopping only to nip the bone.

"I'll be nice and mark you where no one can see." Zacharael said before he sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh.

Dante gasped at the sharp pain and bucked his hips. He fisted his hands against the bed and moaned as blood dripped from the wound. He shook with sudden pleasure as warmth flooded his body from the bite.

"Z-za…zach…" Dante panted. He rocked his hips, small whimpers of need passing his lips.

Zacharael chuckled and kissed his way back to Dante's lips. He placed the younger's knees over his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Until you find Vergil again, you. Are. Mine." Zacharael whispered before he pushed himself into Dante's unprepared entrance.

Dante inhaled sharply at first from pain until pleasure overtook the sting. He moaned loudly and tangled his fingers in the angel's hair as Zacharael thrust into him. Dante arched into him, meeting his thrusts and writhing with the intense pleasure.

"Zach…" Dante moaned and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist to push him deeper.

Zacharael groaned faintly and gripped Dante's hips. He pushed himself harder into the smaller body, a smirk appearing on his face as Dante panted his name. When Dante's eyes widened and he screamed, he knew he had found that sweet spot within him.

"A-again! Zach!" Dante pleaded. He gripped Zacharael's wrists and dug his nails in the angel's flesh.

Zacharael grinned as he continuously hit the small bundle of nerves. He tauntingly wrapped a hand around Dante's length and stroked in time with his thrusts. He knew Dante was close.

Finally, after a few more thrusts the younger boy came screaming Zacharael's name. He panted and let his arms fall to the bed as Zacharael continued to thrust until he too released.

Dante looked up at him in wonder before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

xxx

-3 Years Later-

Dante smirked as he watched the last demon go down. He spun Ebony and Ivory on his fingers before placing them in their respective holsters. After he had mastered the sword, Zacharael had taught him how to use guns. After he had mastered shooting he had two guns custom made; Ebony and Ivory.

"Too easy." Dante chuckled as he turned his back and began walking back to the house he had lived in for the past two years.

It didn't take him long and when he walked inside Zacharael was still sat at his desk where Dante had left him.

"Hey! Where were you?" Dante complained as he flopped down on the couch. "I had to get rid of those demons all by myself! You know how boring it is by myself?"

Zacharael didn't answer. Instead he picked up a sword and chucked it at the younger. Dante's eyes widened as he just barely dodged the blade but caught it by the hilt.

"What the hell?" Dante growled before he looked over the intricate design of the sword. It looked familiar, like he had seen it before, but he couldn't quite place just where he had seen it.

"Its name is Rebellion." Zacharael said boredly, still not looking at Dante. "It's a gift. I know you seem to favor firearms but it suits you, doesn't it?"

Dante looked over the new sword and smirked. "It does, doesn't it?" he said and swung the blade a few times to get a feel for it.

"Hey. If you're gonna swing that thing around, go outside." Zacharael said, an annoyed tone to his voice. "You're bad enough with Ebony and Ivory."

Dante grinned and nodded before running outside to find demons and try out his new weapon. There was something about this sword that felt right, like it was always meant to be his. He felt like it had been created specifically for him.

He smirked as he was suddenly surrounded by a group of demons and he lifted Rebellion up to rest on his shoulder while he put his free hand on his hip. The demons roared and snarled and Dante could only chuckle.

"So," he said as he looked around the group. "Who's first?"

xxx

-One Month Later-

"Zacharael, stop!" Dante yelled as he dodged yet another attack from the angel by jumping over the kitchen table.

Zacharael laughed and pointed his swords, Black Raven and White Fox, at the younger man. "What's wrong, Dante? Can't handle this?"

He spread his wings and flew at Dante, bringing his Black Raven down. Dante held up Rebellion to block before he jumped back.

"Zacharael, I don't understand!" Dante said as he jumped away from the angel. "Why are you doing this?"

Zacharael laughed and spun White Fox. "Isn't it obvious?" he said as he steadied his swords before he went at Dante once more, swinging his blades from the side. "I don't need you anymore!"

Dante growled and blocked with Rebellion. He went to swing the blade but Zacharael used the momentum from his own swing to fling himself around and kick Dante's jaw with his heel. Dante was flung to the side and skid when he hit the ground. He wiped the blood from his lip and stood. He steadied himself and looked up at the angel he had thought was his friend. How wrong he was.

"Fine." Dante said, the betrayal obvious in his voice. He held his sword up to attack. "If you really wanna rock, let's get this party started."

They ran at each other, their blades clashing with a loud _clang_ as they hit each other. They swung from all sides at every angle trying to find an opening. If they weren't dodging or blocking they were attacking. Dante gained the upper hand and flung Black Raven from Zacharael's hands.

Zacharael laughed and clutched White Fox tightly as he thrust the sword towards Dante's heart. Dante just barely dodged and escaped with a cut over his chest. Zacharael's eyes widened as his momentum brought him forward.

"Sorry Zacharael." Dante whispered as he thrust Rebellion into his back. He quickly pulled out Ebony and fired a shot in the back of the angel's skull.

Zacharael fell to the ground and Dante looked down at him with sadness filling his eyes. He could feel the tears but he couldn't let them fall; he refused.

He pulled Rebellion out of the angel and put it on his back. He then walked over to Black Raven and picked her up before making his way back to Zacharael. He rolled him over onto his back and put the sword in his right hand while he put White Fox in his left.

He wiped his eyes, although there were no tears, and turned away from the now dead angel. He walked away from the angel and out of the house he had lived in since his mother died. He looked up at the sky and sighed before he began walking. Where he was going he didn't know, but it didn't matter. Everyone was gone and he had nowhere to go. He blinked and looked back towards the house before shaking his head and continuing on. He thought he had heard Zacharael laughing, but it had to have been his imagination.

xxx

Zacharael let loose the breath he was holding when Dante walked out of the door. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stretched, ignoring the pain as his wounds were strained. He chuckled softly as he looked around the room. The furniture was destroyed and marks on the wall told the story of the battle.

He stood up and walked to the door. He leaned against the doorway and watched the younger man walk away.

"Very good, Dante." Zacharael said even though Dante was too far away to hear it. "I'm proud of you. You've really improved since I first picked you up."

He walked back into the house and picked up his swords he had neglected when he had first gotten up. He sheathed them both at his hip and glanced around the room before closing his eyes raising a hand to slowly move in the air. When he opened his eyes the room was fixed and there was no evidence a battle had happened.

He chuckled. "This was a amusing, Dante. Just wait until the real fun begins."

* * *

><p>Be angry about the ZacharaelDante! I give you full and total permission! Kit (the creator of Zacharael) said she wanted to hit me over the head. She may like the idea of Zacharael being with Dante but she hates OCs with MCs and that includes her OCs…

Praise…criticism…questions or conundrums…all are welcome!

With Love,  
>~Razor<p>

P.S. HAPPY DAY OF SILENCE FOR LGBT RIGHTS!


	17. Mad World

Ok! Here's chapter 16! It's been typed in between Conner and I playing Just Dance 3…I fail at this game…

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC…I also don't own Zacharael…I don't even own the idea to this story! -head desk-

Warnings: none really…this is more of a fluffy chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dante rubbed his head and groaned as he sat up. He glanced around and frowned in confusion as he noticed soft, green grass, and tall trees. He stood from his place on the ground and looked around the scene. There were oak trees everywhere in no particular pattern. A crystal blue creek winded through the trees and fish swam up the stream. Birds sang as they flew high overhead. There were few clouds in the light blue sky and the sun shined bright. It was relaxing.<p>

He let a small smile cross his lips as he walked to the stream. He looked into the water and stared at his reflection. He lightly touched the surface of the water, his eyes following the ripples the motion made. His eyes widened as he realized Vergil and Nero weren't with him.

"Vergil! Nero!" Dante called as he shot up and looked around. "Where are you?"

Suddenly the earth began to shake. He grabbed onto a tree to keep his balance. He closed his eyes for a split second, but when he opened them he was in a completely different place. The sky was black and fire was everywhere. The smell of sulfur was thick in the air.

"The hell?" Dante mumbled as he looked around the new scene.

"Dante?" Dante spun around when he heard his voice and grinned as he saw his twin.

"Vergil!" Dante said as he made his way to his brother. He quickly wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug before pulling away, a serious look on his face. "Have you seen Nero?" he asked. He felt panic set in but refused to show it when Vergil replied "no."

"Do you at least know where we are?"

Vergil nodded. "We're still in the mirror." He replied. "I've seen these scenes before. That damned angel loves messing with one's head."

Dante chuckled softly and smiled. "Believe me, I know."

Vergil looked at him questioningly. "That sounded affectionate. How do you know him?"

Dante turned his eyes to the ground as they began to walk. "He's the one who found me." Dante went on and told Vergil about Zacharael finding him and taking care of him. He told him about learning to fight, the angel's abandonment, and even about being marked. Dante didn't look at Vergil until he was finished. When he did, he wished he hadn't.

Vergil had stopped walking and was shaking with anger. His hands were fisted at his sides and his eyes were downcast.

"Verg—" Dante started before he was tackled to the ground.

"Where?" Vergil growled as he glared down at his mate.

Dante stared back up at his twin. He didn't answer, he didn't want Vergil to see it. It was one thing to sleep around when you already had a mate, it was another actually being marked by someone else.

"Where is it?" Vergil spit the words as he slammed Dante back against the ground. "Show me!"

Dante found his hands pulling at his button and zipper against his will. He watched Vergil's eyes follow his hands and his heartbeat quickened. He vaguely wondered if he should force himself to stop but found that he just couldn't. He pushed his pants down just far enough for Vergil to see the pale scar of the bite.

Vergil was furious. He raised his hand and backhanded the man beneath him. He wanted to hit the other again but the miserable expression stopped him. He forced down his anger and stood up before he began walking away.

"Get up." Vergil ordered and Dante scrambled to follow him.

Vergil stopped suddenly and Dante almost ran into him. He would have made a snide comment if it wasn't for the fact his twin was still angry with him. Vergil turned towards him and reached out to fix his pants.

"Really Dante." Vergil sighed as he buckled the other's belt. "At least try to look decent."

Dante gave him a faint smile. "Why would I bother with that when I could just get you to fix me up?"

He hesitantly nuzzled his brother's neck, relaxing against him when Vergil wrapped his arms protectively around his waist.

They closed their eyes as a sudden flash of bright light filled the area. Warmth passed over them before a cool breeze brushed passed. When they opened their eyes they were in a field of flowers. Blues and pinks and yellows surrounded them with purples and reds and oranges mixed in. The flowers stretched on for miles although there was a small cluster of trees to their right. There were no clouds, no birds, or small animals, but there were butterflies flying from flower to flower.

"Maybe Nero's here." Dante said more to himself than to Vergil. He began to walk towards the trees with Vergil right beside him. They walked in silence until they reached the trees and heard voices.

Dante frowned and glanced at Vergil who merely nodded his head once. They quietly crept into the woods, using the tress as cover, until they came up to a clearing where two figures were lying side by side looking up at the sky and talking. One was a boy and the other a woman. Suddenly the boy sat up and looked at the woman and Dante instantly recognized him to be Nero.

"She was my best friend. She still is. She was the first one to accept me after I got this." Nero was saying and he held up his Devil Bringer. The woman didn't seem to mind the demon appendage. "I wanna go back and see her but I was exiled and that would probably cause her more trouble than it's worth."

The woman sat up and Dante and Vergil's eyes widened. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She was wearing a simple black dress with a red shawl around her. It was Eva.

"She sounds like a lovely girl." Eva said with a smile and patted his head.

Nero rubbed his nose in embarrassment and looked away.

"She is." He replied and found himself smiling at the woman.

Eva pulled her hand away and leaned back on her hands to look up at the sky. Nero watched her for a moment before he too looked up at the sky. They both turned when they heard someone walking towards them. Their eyes widened as they saw Dante and Vergil.

"My boys!" Eva gasped before Nero could even open his mouth in greeting. She sprung to her feet and ran to the two. She lightly cupped their cheeks as she studied their faces before tears formed in her eyes and she pulled them close.

"I'm so sorry." Eva whispered as tears slipped silently down her cheeks. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Dante was the first to snap out of his shock and wrapped his arms around her.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Dante said and Eva shook her head.

"No, I did do something wrong. I didn't protect you two. I let him hurt you both. How could I have missed the signs?"

"Mother, you didn't let him do anything. We didn't let you know. We protected him." Vergil replied. He didn't want her to feel guilty, especially over this.

"But I—" she started before they both hugged her.

"No buts." Dante said and kissed her head. "You took care of us, you loved us. That was more than enough."

Eva nodded. Although she still felt guilty, she wasn't going to argue with her sons. This was the first time she had seen them in years. She wasn't going to spend it fighting.

She wiped her eyes with her delicate hands before she smiled at Vergil.

"Your son is a very charming young man." Eva said to Vergil.

Vergil gave her a confused look while Dante's eyes widened in amazement.

_"How did she…?"_ Dante started before he shook his head and smiled. _"Well, mother's always know."_

"Son?" Vergil asked in disbelief.

"Yes, your son." Eva replied as she turned to face Nero who looked back in surprise when he noticed their stares.

"Nero is a very polite gentleman. A little on the energetic side when you get him talking, but kind."

Nero rubbed at his nose embarrassed until he realized why Eva was complimenting him.

"Wait…" he started, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"You're telling me…" Vergil began, unable to finish.

Dante clamped a hand on Vergil's shoulder and grinned. "Yup. That annoying brat you're obviously jealous of is your son."

Vergil drew Yamato and pointed it at Dante who jumped back out of the way. Dante held up his hands defensively although he couldn't stop laughing.

"I am NOT jealous of him." Vergil growled. "Say it again and you'll lose your tongue, _brother._"

Eva smiled at the familiar scene of Dante and Vergil arguing. She had missed it.

Nero watched the two for a short moment before he turned to Eva. "How do you know he's my dad?"

Eva looked at him and smiled softly. "As they say, there are holes in the floor of Heaven." She replied before she looked to the two arguing men. "Ok boys, enough fighting."

Dante and Vergil sighed. "Ok, mom…"

Nero couldn't help but laugh at the pouts on the older men's faces and soon they were all laughing.

xxx

Dante sighed as he looked up at the sky, his arms crossed behind his head as he lay on his back. Eva was beside him. They lay in silence, enjoying the breeze and the faint but sharp _clang_ of swords in the distance. Since he had found out, Vergil had taken up the role of "father" fairly quickly while Nero was enjoying the idea of actually having a dad.

Eva smiled as she glanced over at the two sparring. Nero was obviously enjoying it while Vergil was much better at concealing it.

"You should have told them sooner." Eva said and Dante merely shrugged.

"I didn't know how Vergil would react." Dante replied. "If you've been watching, you'd know that."

Eva sighed and nodded. "You're right." She said before she let another soft smile grace her lips. "He seems happy though. Someone finally needs him."

Dante frowned and turned his gaze to his mother. "What do you mean? I—" Dante cut himself off and looked away.

Eva lightly touched Dante's arm and gave him a reassuring smile when he looked at her.

"I already know." Eva said and Dante blushed in embarrassment. "And although I don't approve, who am I to say you can't be happy?"

Dante blinked as he looked at her. He couldn't help but smile at her comforting expression. When she turned away he frowned. He had seen her face and that look meant 'I have motherly wisdom that may hurt you, but it will help you in the end.'

"What's wrong?" Dante asked and he instantly regretted it; he didn't want to know.

"You should let Vergil go." Eva stated and Dante began to protest until she held up a finger to silence him. "You don't really love him, do you Dante?"

It was more of a statement than a question and Dante looked away.

"I do love him, mom, I—"

"You don't Dante. You just think you do and it's hurting him. You love Nero and he sees that. You of all people should know he's no fool." Eva sat up on her knees as Dante pushed himself into a sitting position. "Let him go so he can be happy too."

Dante sighed but nodded in agreement. He felt sick at the thought of telling Vergil he didn't love him but he knew he had to.

"Alright, but later. He's actually happy right now. I don't wanna ruin that."

Eva nodded. "Fair enough." She said before she smiled. "You better treat my grandson well. I'm sure Vergil would give you hell if you hurt him."

Dante was about to respond when the ground began to shake.

"Shit, not again!" Dante growled as he grabbed the woman beside him and pulled her close. "Vergil! Nero! Stay close!"

As the scenery began to transform, Eva began to disappear. Dante's eyes widened and he tried to pull her closer, tried to get her to stay.

"Mom!" Dante called and Eva only smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to see you boys again but it looks like the visit's over." She said. "Tell Vergil and Nero that I love them both. I love you also Dante."

"I love you too, mom." Dante whispered.

Right before she vanished, her eyes widened. "Oh! And Zacharael told me to give you a message. Not everything is as it seems so pay attention."

Dante was about to question the meaning of the message when she disappeared completely. He stared at the spot she had been just seconds ago before he looked up to see where they were now. It looked like a battlefield. Winged bodies with armor and swords littered the white blood soaked ground. There was screaming and the metallic clash of swords coming from everywhere, but there didn't seem to be any life aside from Dante, Vergil, and Nero.

"This place feels different than the others I've been in." Dante turned as he heard Nero's voice and saw him and Vergil coming towards him.

"I agree." Vergil said as they came to stand beside Dante. "It seems more…solid than the other scenes."

Dante nodded in agreement. They were both right. This place was different, real. Sure that had been their mother but the place that she had been in was a creation Zacharael had made for her and her alone. This place was different, this wasn't a creation. This place had existed.

"Do you like it?" The three turned to see Zacharael admiring the scene. He grinned as he kicked a body away. "That was my brother, Akaiah!"

He kicked another body away. "That one was Corabael!"

He continued to kick the fallen bodies and say names.

"Isiael!"

"Maymon!"

"Satrip!"

"Enough!" Dante snarled as Zacharael went to kick the body of a female angel.

Zacharael smirked. "What's wrong Dante? They're just dead angels!"

"I don't care. She's a woman. Don't touch her."

Zacharael covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. "_You_ telling _me_ not to disrespect women? What about you? They're just toys for you. Of course, so are your dear brother and darling nephew."

"Shut up!" Dante seethed as he drew Rebellion.

Zacharael laughed hysterically. "You think you can beat me in my own world?"

Dante grinned as he held Rebellion up. "I've done it before pretty easily. And this time I've got back up."

* * *

><p>Ok! There's chapter 16! Good? Bad? Neutral? Tell me! :D<p>

The five names used (Akaiah, Corabael, Isiael, Maymom, and Satrip) are actual names of angels according to my friend Kit. She's big on angels.

Hope you enjoyed!

With gallons of chocolate and love,  
>~Razor<p> 


	18. Prayer of the Refugee

So here's chapter 17!

Warnings: Prepare for a bad fight scene -_-' I honestly suck at these…so this is based off of an rp with my friend Kit! :3 I needed the inspiration…

Disclaimer: Razor + DMC = Do Not Own…

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Dante grinned as he held Rebellion up. "I've done it before pretty easily. And this time I've got back up."<em>

Nero grinned as he raised Red Queen while Vergil silently drew Yamato.

"Sure you can handle all three of us?" Nero taunted and Zacharael just smirked and raised Black Raven and White Fox.

"You truly believe demons can defeat an angel?" Zacharael laughed before his face turned serious. "Think again!"

He charged at the three, Black Raven raised high and White Fox at his side, as Dante, Vergil, and Nero ran at him. Dante swung first. Rebellion clashed with White Fox and Zacharael quickly kicked him away. Nero and Vergil swung together from opposite sides but Zacharael dropped to the ground and smirked as Vergil just barely managed to block Red Queen with Yamato.

Zacharael jumped up and swung Black Raven at Nero while the boy was trying to regain his balance, successfully knocking him to the ground as he tried to dodge. He went to impale the younger when a bullet hit his sword. He growled and turned his head slightly to the side to see where the shot had come from. He snarled when he saw Dante with Ebony pointed at him.

"Don't touch him." Dante warned as he held up Ivory and fired another shot.

Zacharael easily dodged before charging at him. Dante fired continuous shots as the angel drew closer. Zacharael blocked them all with his swords and when he was close enough, swung Black Raven. Dante grunted in pain as the blade sliced through his chest. Zacharael smirked before his eyes widened as Yamato was thrust through his back.

Zacharael looked down at the blade protruding from his abdomen and growled. He held up White Fox with the tip pointed down and thrust it behind him, smirking as he heard the gasp of pain.

"Vergil!" Dante called before he swung Rebellion at the angel.

Zacharael growled as he blocked the Rebellion with Black Raven. His eyes widened as another blade, Red Queen, slammed down on Yamato, forcing the blade down. Zacharael lashed out and dropped to his knees as the pain exploded in his abdomen. He heard the _whir_ of the sword coming towards him, He quickly pulled Black Raven from Vergil and blocked the weapon.

Dante scowled and brought his knee up, hitting the angel in the jaw, before kicking him away. Zacharael flew back, Yamato being ripped from his stomach as he went. He hit the ground and skid a few yards before he stopped. He lay still for a moment until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He turned his head and watched as Dante, made his way to him. He grinned when Dante stopped beside him.

"You've gotten stronger." Zacharael said and he allowed his eyes to slip shut.

"Yeah. It's hard not to get strong when you're forced to grow up." Dante replied and stuck Rebellion into the ground. He knelt down and studied the angel still lying on the ground.

"You may have gotten stronger, but you haven't grown up." Zacharael chuckled and Dante frowned before his eyes widened and he tried to stand up. "You're still a cocky idiot!"

Zacharael stabbed White Fox through Dante's leg which caused him to trip. The angel jumped to his feet and pulled the sword out of Dante's leg before he thrust White Fox and Black Raven through his hands. He smirked as he effectively pinned Dante to the ground.

"Dante!" Nero yelled as he and Vergil began to run to the other.

Zacharael growled and grabbed Ivory. "Stay back!" he demanded as he pointed the gun at Dante's heart. The other two stopped and Zacharael chuckled to himself.

"So Dante," Zacharael said, "looks like I win."

Dante gave him a lazy smile. "Nah, I'm pretty resourceful. I may turn around and kick your ass."

Zacharael gave Dante that serene smile the other had once fallen for. Dante's grin quickly fell away.

"Stop smiling." He ordered and Zacharael laughed.

"What's wrong, Dante?" Zacharael mocked and lightly cupped his cheek. "Still love me?"

He slowly ran a hand down Dante's side. He traced his fingers over his hip where he knew his mark would be.

"Is it still there, Dante? Is there still proof that I had you?" Zacharael whispered as he leaned closer to the demon's face. "I'd love to take you back. I wonder what your precious Vergil would think. Tell me, are you still his?"

Dante felt a pang of guilt as Zacharael spoke. He looked up at the angel with a small, sad smile on his lips.

"No." was his simple answer before he lifted his knees quickly and hit Zacharael off of him. "Vergil! Nero!"

Vergil was instantly on the angel as Nero went to help Dante. Zacharael sneered as he dodged Yamato. Without his swords he couldn't block.

"Come on old man." Nero said after he pulled the black and swords from the other's hands. He frowned at the lost expression on the other's face. "Old man?"

"Let's get this over with." Dante said and picked up Rebellion. "Let's crash this party!"

The two ran in to join the fight. Vergil had managed to get a few good cuts in. Zacharael growled. He flipped back away from the three and raised his hands. White energy gathered in his hands before shooting out towards the three. Dante and Nero went to block with their swords but Vergil pulled them out of the way.

"Fools. That light will kill you if it touches you." Vergil warned as he drew Yamato.

"Then we'll just have to keep attacking." Nero said as he glanced at the older men. :If we just keep going at him from different sides we'll be able to get him."

"We'll be in pretty bad shape if we mess this up." Dante pointed out seriously before he grinned. "Let's do it!"

Vergil used his speed to reach the angel first and thrust Yamato at him. He knew the other would dodge and so quickly hit the hilt, causing the sword to make a sharp swing towards Zacharael.

Zacharael's eyes widened as the blade made a deep gash on his side. He growled and raised his hand for another energy attack when Red Queen was suddenly in front of him.

"Shit!" he cursed as he dropped to the ground to avoid the sharp blade.

"Gotcha." Dante smirked as he stabbed Rebellion through his chest.

Zacharael's eyes widened and he coughed once, anger rising as he tasted blood. Before he could react, Red Queen was in his abdomen, the blast of heat as the sword was revved up exploding within him. The flames from the blade licked at his skin and for a moment he wondered if Hell felt anything like this or if it felt worse.

He reached out to grab Dante's leg but was stopped by Vergil who stepped on his arm and gave him a glare.

"Don't touch him." Was his simple warning.

Zacharael could only laugh. The movement caused more pain than pleasure but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"So, Dante," he finally said and looked up at the slightly younger devil, "whatcha gonna do now? Kill me?"

Dante tightened his grip on Rebellion. Did he really want to kill the angel? The man had taken him in when he needed someone. Of course he also betrayed him when he needed him most.

"No." Dante replied after what felt like an eternity.

Zacharael growled. "What? Are you a complete idiot?"

Dante chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I am." He replied.

He was about to pull Rebellion out of the angel's chest when Zacharael raised a hand.

"Come to me! Black Raven! White Fox!"

Before anyone could react, one sword pierced through Vergil's chest while the other embedded itself in Nero's.

Dante's eyes widened. "No…" he whispered and Zacharael smirked.

"Explode." Zacharael said and Vergil and Nero were engulfed in a bright white light.

"Nero! Vergil!" Dante called before he was forced to close his eyes because of the blinding light. He heard screams of pain and when he opened his eyes, Nero and Vergil were unconscious on the ground.

"Ne—" he was cut off as a sword was thrust through his thigh. He looked down and realized it was Rebellion. "What…?"

Dante turned and looked towards the angel who was now standing up. Zacharael pulled Red Queen out of his stomach and looked at the younger man. Dante pulled Rebellion out of his leg and held the blade to his side.

Zacharael chuckled and tossed the sword away before holding up his hands. White Fox and Black Raven flew to his hands and he wiped the blood off on his pants.

"What was it that you used to say?" Zacharael asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Let's rock." Dante replied humorlessly and they both attacked.

Blades clashed as they fought to get the upper hand. Zacharael noticed that Dante seemed to be faster; he was angry. His face was serious and showed no trace of the devil enjoying this like all of his other fights.

"What's wrong, Dante? Upset are you?" Zacharael laughed. "Are you angry I _killed_ them?"

Anger flashed in his eyes and Dante swung Rebellion down. Zacharael blocked with his swords but he didn't expect Dante to tackle him. He hit the ground hard but quickly rolled over to his feet. He didn't have time to even catch his breath before Dante was on him, Rebellion swinging in one hand and Ebony firing in the other. Ivory was held in his mouth for a quick change.

"So," Zacharael said, a smirk on his face," You're a team player, a save the day superhero."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Dante replied. "I don't really care."

Zacharael's smirk dropped. "I hate people like you."

Zacharael slashed down but Dante blocked it with rebellion.

"You're the one who said it." Dante dead panned and pushed Zacharael back. He glanced at Nero and Vergil and felt anger course though him. He tightened his grip on his sword as power surged through him and he triggered. Zacharael's eyes widened.

"Impossible…' he whispered in awe before he growled. "This is a re-creation of Heaven! How can you trigger?"

Dante ignored him as he walked towards the angel. Zacharael snarled and held up his swords as the devil made his way to him.

"What's the hold up, Dante?" Zacharael taunted. "Are you so afraid to die?"

Suddenly Dante was behind him. Zacharael's eyes widened and he tried to turn in time to evade, but he just wasn't fast enough. Rebellion was thrust through his chest and Ebony and Ivory were fired repeatedly into his head and heart. He slumped to the ground but Dante caught him by grabbing Rebellion's hilt.

Dante untriggered and looked at Zacharael with contempt. He jerked the sword from the angel's body and watched as he dropped to the ground. He put his sword on his back and holstered his guns before he walked to Vergil and Nero's bodies. He felt the tears gathering in his eyes but refused to let them fall. He wiped his eyes and reached out to pick up Nero when suddenly the younger man began coughing and gasping for air.

"Ner—" he was cut off as Vergil began doing the same.

They both sat up and slowly calmed down as they regained their breath and looked at Dante. Nero frowned.

"Old man? You o—" Nero gasped as Dante flung himself at him. "Dante?"

Dante didn't answer. He just pulled Vergil into the hug and pulled them both close.

"You're both ok right? Alive?" Dante finally asked after what felt like an eternity.

"Of course we're alive." Nero replied and glanced over to Vergil who only shrugged.

"I thought he killed you." Dante whispered.

"We're fine Dante." Vergil said as he nuzzled his neck and ran his fingers through his twin's hair. "We're alive. He just sent us to a different place."

Dante's eyes widened as he remembered what his mother had said and he pulled away to look at the two. "He just…sent you away?"

Before either could answer, Dante stood up and turned his gaze to Zacharael's body. He made his way over to the fallen angel and knelt beside him. Vergil and Nero went and stood behind him.

"You bastard. You wanted me to kill you. You wanted to die." Dante said as anger and sadness flared within him. "When you attacked me when I was younger, it wasn't to hurt me, it was to test me and make me kill you. You selfish bastasrd!"

Dante reached out and closed Zacharael's eyes before he stood up. "You know, just for that I'm taking your swords." He said as he reached down to grab Black Raven and White Fox. As soon as he touched the blades, Zacharael's body glowed and began to disappear. Dante paid no attention to it.

"Come on you two." He said and Vergil and Nero followed him. "Angels really piss me off."

Vergil and Nero didn't notice the small smile that passed Dante's lips.

* * *

><p>Ok! There was your horrible fight scene! XD feel free to complain *thumbs up* If by some small chance it was good, you should let me know *hint hint, wink wink, points at the review button*<p>

Hope you enjoyed! One more chapter after this!

With raindrops and gummispoons,  
>Razor<p> 


	19. End of the Dream

Ok! Last chapter! *cheers excitedly*

I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story even when it took FOREVER to update!

Disclaimer: I still don't own DMC or Zacharael…my soul…hurts…because if this…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lady growled in annoyance to cover up her fear as the portal she had opened closed and Trish killed the last demon. "What if they didn't hear me?"<p>

"Oh they heard you." Trish retorted. "Trust me."

Lady turned her glare on the blonde demoness. "Shut up! Can't you show just a bit of concern? The portal can't be opened now!"

Trish was about to snap back when a loud _crash_ caught their attention. They both turned and saw the mirror shatter.

"Shit!" Lady yelled but before either of them could do anything, Dante opened his eyes.

"Dante?" Trish said as Lady immediately went to check on Nero and Vergil.

Dante rolled over, groaning as he pushed himself up. Vergil sat up calmly, rubbing his head as he went. Nero shot up too fast and then got dizzy. He grabbed his head in his hands.

"Ugh. No matter how many times I do this I'll never get used to coming back." Nero complained.

"Where were you three?" Lady demanded. She looked ready to kill them. "We called you! The portal opened! Demons came out, but not you! Where were you?"

"Fighting." was Dante's simple response. "And now I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Quit yelling at me."

As he walked towards the stairs he grabbed Nero's arm and led the boy behind him. Nero went to say something but didn't know what to say. Instead he pointed at Vergil who looked more defeated than anything.

"Come on Verge." Dante said as he continued up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." He replied and Dante stopped and turned to look at him.

They were both silent as they seemed to have a full conversation with their eyes. Finally Dante turned away and cast his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Vergil." Dante whispered before he continued up the stairs and to his room with Nero.

Vergil made his way to the kitchen and left a gaping Lady and Trish in the office.

Nero frowned as Dante pulled him down onto the bed. "Dante, what about—"

"He'll be up in a minute." Dante cut him off.

Nero sighed and buried his face in the older man's chest. He closed his eyes and let himself relax until Dante started running a hand down his side.

"O-old man!" Nero yelped when Dante grabbed his ass and Dante only laughed.

"Shut up and let me do what I want/" Dante chuckled and Nero blushed before he looked away, a frown covering his lips.

"I…I don't want to." Nero whispered and Dante's grin dropped.

"What? Why not?" Dante asked and looked down at the younger.

"Don't call me stupid or girly or anything," Nero said, staring at the wall as he spoke, "but I don't want to just be an easy fuck. I actually love you and it would hurt too much and—"

Dante kissed his lips to cut him off. Nero sighed softly and returned the kiss. No matter what he said, Dante would get his way.

Dante pulled away and gave Nero a small smile.

"Kid, that was pretty girly." Dante began and Nero shoved him, causing the older man to laugh. When he stopped, he continued talking. "I'll try, ok?"

Nero blinked and looked at him curiously. "Huh?"

Dante nuzzled him, nipping his neck as he went. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at the younger.

"I'll try to be yours, all right?" Dante said as he searched Nero's eyes for acceptance. "I love you, I do, but I can't make any promises. It's just how I am, but I swear to you, I'll try."

Nero nodded before he looked at the older man and smiled. "All right. Guess that's all I can ask for, huh?"

Dante chuckled softly and kissed Nero deeply, the younger devil instantly returning the kiss. Nero blushed when he felt his coat and hoodie being taken off but he didn't protest; instead he started stripping the elder.

"Oh no old man." Nero said as he tossed Dante's trench coat to the floor. "You're getting naked first this time."

Dante laughed before he grabbed Nero's wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head.

"Sorry 'bout yer luck kid." Dante chuckled. "You're the woman in this relationship."

Nero blushed bright red and he glared at the older devil.

"D-dante! I am NOT a WOMAN! Can't you tell?" Nero growled although he wasn't angry…completely anyway.

"Now why does that sound familiar?" he jokingly asked himself and Nero gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Nero asked and Dante just shook his head.

"Nothing. Forget it." He replied before he leaned down and captured his new mate's lips once more.

Nero didn't protest against the tongue that pushed its way between his lips. He moaned into the kiss and arched into the body above him. He rolled his hips into Dante's and smirked as the elder moaned.

Dante nipped and sucked down Nero's jaw and neck until he reached the faint scar of the bite he had placed there. He wanted nothing more than to just sink his teeth in the younger's neck and mark him once more but he could wait until the end.

He slid his fingertips down Nero's arms and over his chest, smirking as the younger devil shuddered under his touch. He let his hands slide to Nero's waist and swiftly pulled his pants and boxers off. Nero blushed at the exposure but did nothing more.

Dante brought his lips to the younger's chest, trailing butterfly kisses over the smooth skin. He savored the small noises that slipped passed Nero's lips as he slowly stroked the boy.

"D-dante." Nero whispered as he bucked his hips into the elder's hand.

Dante slipped a finger in Nero's tight entrance, sighing contently when Nero let a small gasp escape his lips. He continued to stroke the younger as he pushed in a second and third finger. He reveled in Nero's moans and whimpers before he pulled his hand away and kiss Nero deeply.

Nero wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, parting his lips as he felt Dante's tongue slid across his bottom lip.

"Dante…please…" Nero mumbled into the other's mouth and Dante gave a small smile before he pushed himself into the younger devil.

xxx

_To my dear little brother,_

_I've decided to leave for a while. I shouldn't be gone too long. In my absence make sure Nero is taken care of. I realize that he has lasted this long without me and doesn't need anyone to take care of him but he is still just a boy and he should be given the chance to act his age._

_I don't know what exactly I'm going to do while I'm gone. I may try to search for Enira. Nero deserves a mother and I do not believe she is dead as others may think. Of course I will only allow her to see Nero depending on her answer as to why Nero hasn't been with her all this time._

_Take care of yourself and Nero, Dante. When I do return you both better be in one piece. I still love you brother, but I'll move on. I'll see you soon._

_~Vergil_

_P.S. If you hurt Nero I WILL kill you_

Dante read the note over and over, chuckling faintly as he read the last line. Finally he put it back down on top of the dresser with a sigh and a small smile and turned to the still sleeping Nero. He smiled at the relaxed expression on his face.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Dante chuckled before he lay back on the bed next to the younger and wrapped his arms around his waist. He buried his face in the younger devil's shoulder blades and breathed in his scent, a contented smile on his lips.

"I love ya Kid." Dante mumbled.

He smiled when he heard Nero say, "I love you too Old Man."

xxx

Zacharael sighed happily as he looked up at the sky, Eva by his side. They were in the world he had created for her; blue skies, miles upon miles of flowers with a small cluster of trees for shade and simple privacy. If anyone cared to look there was a small house just beyond the trees that had an inviting feel to it. Anyone was welcome.

"Do you think Dante understood in the end?" Zacharael asked the woman beside him.

She smiled and laughed softly to herself which made the angel turn to look at her. He cocked his head slightly to the side and found himself joining in the carefree laughter.

"I'm sure he did." Eva replied. She leaned her head on Zacharael's shoulder, causing his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. He turned his face back to the sky.

"Yeah, well, he is pretty dense sometimes you know." Zacharael said and Eva lightly nudged him.

"Hey. That's my son you're talking about." She scolded jokingly. "Be careful what you say."

Zacharael laughed and leaned back to lie on the soft grass. Eva gasped at the sudden movement and found herself falling back with him. She ended up with her head on his arm and she smiled and looked up at the sky, enjoying the cloudless blue running on forever.

"Think they'll be all right?" Eva asked after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Zacharael said at the sudden question.

"Dante and Vergil. Do you think they'll be able to move on with their lives?" Eva replied.

Zacharael chuckled. "I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"Really?" Eva said, a smile spreading across her lips. "And why is that?"

"You should be proud." Zacharael answered and he pulled the woman beside him closer so her head was on his chest. "They turned out all right."

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Are Zacharael and Eva…TOGETHER? Or are they just close friends. Up to you to decide.<p>

This took way too long to write. I hit writers block and then school crap came up again. No excuse but at least it's up now? And I couldn't even write the lemon! I don't know why but I just…couldn't…I felt like it just wouldn't fit right, you know? And it's so short! I'm a failure at endings!

I thank everyone who followed this story even when it took forever to update. I appreciate the reviews and encouragement I've received while writing this. You guys have no idea how much positivity I got from reviews and the wishes for luck and inspiration to actually stick with this story. And thus I end this with a thank you and a 'til next time!


End file.
